Une proximité difficile
by Yamiko-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa, beau, riche et intelligent, est la star du lycée de Konoha. Idolâtré, tous les élèves rêvent de l'approcher malgré son indifférence totale. Mais sa vie paisible va bientôt être chamboulée par un élève fraîchement arrivé aux cheveux blonds comme le blé. Et quand ce garçon, nommé Naruto, va s'installer chez lui, ça va chauffer! (dans tous les sens du terme ) \lemon/
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre ^^

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

- Sasuke ! Dépêche-toi de te lever ! Tu vas être en retard !

La voix d'Itachi, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du garçon à moitié endormi.

- J'ai encore le temps…Mon réveil a sonné y'a cinq minutes…

- Non, p'tit frère, ton réveil a sonné il y a plus d'une heure…

- Hn ? grogna le garçon, la tête dans son oreiller.

- Puisque t'as pas l'air en état de calculer, je vais traduire : tu commences cours dans quinze minutes…, précisa Itachi avant de refermer la porte et de s'appuyer contre le mur du couloir.  
Avec un sourire amusé, il décompta :

- Trois, deux, un…

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

- Tellement prévisible, rit-il avant de s'éloigner de la pièce qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir un champ de bataille.

A l'intérieur, ce n'était effectivement pas très glorieux. Sasuke, tout en enfilant un pantalon noir moulant, essayait vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure à la couleur similaire à son jean en maudissant son insupportable grand frère.

Trois minutes plus tard, il débarquait en trombe dans la cuisine moderne où Teuchi, leur cuisinier, lui tendit d'un air impassible son petit-déjeuner. Itachi, déjà attablé, fit preuve de beaucoup moins de subtilité et éclata de rire à la vue du garçon débraillé et furieux qui lui faisait face.

- La ferme, Itachi ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?

- Parce que ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle que de te voir dans cet état ! Tu sais que t'es encore plus mignon quand tu perds ton air arrogant pour cet air paniqué ? le taquina ce dernier.

Sasuke, son déjeuner englouti, se renfrogna et jeta un regard mauvais à son frère et articula lentement :

- Tu me le paieras…

- Oh ? On dirait que le Glaçon Royal est déjà de retour ! Et je ne pense pas que tu aies le temps de me menacer, frérot. Il te reste exactement six minutes pour arriver à l'école. Dépêche-toi, Kisame t'attend dehors. Ah oui ! J'ai une nouvelle à t'annonc…

- Tu me le diras tantôt ! Comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, j'ai vraiment pas le temps là !

Sasuke, mille promesses de mort dans les yeux, sortit en courant de chez lui sous le regard amusé de son frère. Kisame, le chauffeur familial et ami proche d'Itachi, était appuyé contre un 4x4 rutilant :

- Alors gamin, tu as oublié de te réveiller ce matin ?

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Kisame ?!

Pour toute réponse, l'homme au visage ichtyoïde _(je sais même pas si ça se dit mais fallait que je l'mette celui-là ^^ *passe en mode je-me-la-pète*) _éclata de rire et lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Sasuke s'exécuta et, une fois confortablement assis, entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue tandis que le chauffeur faisait marche arrière pour quitter l'imposante demeure où les frères Uchiwa vivaient.

Itachi étant le bras droit du patron de l'Akatsuki, une société de création de logiciels informatiques _(pourquoi pas ? ^^) _il gagnait extrêmement bien sa vie et son salaire, additionné à l'héritage astronomique laissé par leurs parents, faisait que les frères Uchiwa vivaient dans le grand luxe. Leur maison, à la fois moderne et spacieuse, recelait d'appareils à la pointe de la technologie. Elle était entouré d'un jardin parfaitement soigné, lui-même ceint de grillages électriques et discrets- et la seule entrée possible, un large portail de bronze, était gardée par deux vigiles armés jusqu'aux dents. Des caméras étaient aussi installées tout autour de la propriété. Cette sécurité renforcée était due à la popularité de Sasuke, qui se faisait poursuivre jusque chez lui par ses fans les plus hystériques. Il était même obligé de se rendre en voiture à son école, qui ne se situait pourtant qu'à deux ou trois kilomètres de chez lui, sous peine de se faire assaillir de toutes parts par une horde de filles enragées désirant se faire remarquées et souhaitant marcher à ses côtés.

Sasuke ajusta donc sa tenue jusqu'à l'école, sous les yeux amusés de Kisame qui ne cessait de le narguer :

- Pauvre petit chou ! Tu as une mèche de cheveux qui dépasse, là. Dépêche-toi de la remettre avant qu'une de tes admiratrices ne le remarque !

- Ferme-la, Kisame, c'est pas drôle, grogna l'intéressé.

- Voyons Sasuke, tu devrais faire preuve de plus de respect envers tes aînés !

- Entre toi, Itachi et moi, on se demande bien qui est le plus mature…

- Oh ! Mais c'est que notre petit Glaçon Royal fait de l'ironie !

- Kisame…(le ton de Sasuke s'était fait menaçant).

- Haha, j'ai compris, j'arrête. On est arrivé, tu peux descendre, gamin.

Sasuke soupira face à ce surnom. Kisame ne changerait jamais, il devait s'y faire. Il réussit à se composer l'air d'indifférence ennuyée qu'il affichait au monde entier juste avant de franchir la grille du lycée. « La journée va être longue… » Pensa-t-il en voyant un troupeau de filles hystériques au décolleté plongeant se précipiter vers lui en courant.

Oh oui, la journée allait être longue. Et il ne savait pas encore à quel point…


	2. Chapter 2

Et hop! le deuxième chapitre ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas une 'tite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir! ^^

* * *

- Sasuke-kun ! On se revoit à la fin des cours, d'accord ? cria une jeune fille bien trop maquillée au brun.

Celui-ci ne lui accorda même pas un regard avant de rentrer dans sa salle de classe. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de faire comprendre à ses fans qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix.

Le professeur, bien que la sonnerie de début des cours vienne de retentir, n'était pas encore présent en classe. Aucun élève ne semblait sans inquiéter, ils avaient tous l'habitude des retards à répétition de leur professeur. Le ténébreux brun s'installa donc en silence à sa place habituelle et entreprit d'ignorer royalement les commentaires sans intérêt des filles qui tentaient de lui parler.

Une vingtaine de minute s'écoula ainsi, uniquement troublée par les bavardages étouffés des élèves qui discutaient entre eux. Soudain, la porte du local s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux gris clair, tirant sur le blanc.

- Yo les jeunes ! Désolé d'être en retard, une vieille dame s'était perdue et j'ai du la guider jusque chez elle puis il y a eu…

- Laissez tomber Kakashi-sensei, on sait tous que vous étiez encore en train de vous acheter des livres pornos, interrompit un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille, déclenchant une foule de rire.

- Et bien, merci pour ce commentaire avisé, Kiba.

Le professeur passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux en toussant pour tenter de se donner contenance. Il alla ensuite s'installer à son bureau.

- Bon les jeunes, vous pouvez prendre votre livre de…

- EXCUSEZ-MOI D'ETRE EN RETARD !

Le cri retentit dans toute la pièce. Celui qui l'avait émis, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Essoufflé comme s'il avait parcouru une longue course, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Kakashi qui le dévisagea.

- Tu dois être le nouvel élève… Tu as vu l'heure, jeune homme ? Arriver en retard n'est pas une bonne habitude à prendre…(Il essaya de prendre un air sévère, mais un ricanement retentit à ses mots, et il soupira) Bon, bon, je suppose que je suis mal placé pour dire ça. Présente-toi donc et va t'installer à une place libre que je puisse enfin commencer mon cours.

Le blond eut un sourire rayonnant qui illumina son regard bleu azur et se tourna vers les jeunes gens qui le fixaient avec curiosité.

- 'lut tout le monde ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 17ans et avant j'étais à l'internat d'Otto. Ah oui, je suis homo ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !

Et sur ces mots, il allait s'installer sur un siège disponible, à la gauche de Sasuke qui ne lui accorda par un seul coup d'œil. Un silence stupéfait planait dans la pièce tandis que tous les élèves fixaient le jeune homme d'un air choqué. Non seulement il déclarait être homosexuel à tout la classe avec le plus grand naturel, mais en plus il n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'effet que sa tirade avait provoqué ! Et enfin, il osait aller s'assoir à côté de l'inaccessible Sasuke Uchiwa, et ce dès son premier jour ! Ce dernier, bien que surpris et légèrement intrigué par l'énergumène, ne trahit aucune émotion et continua à fixer un point invisible dans l'air, son expression détachée toujours plaquée sur le visage.

Ce fut Kakashi qui se décida à rompre le lourd silence qui flottait.

- Heu…merci, Naruto, pour cette présentation…originale. Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, vous pouvez prendre votre livre de math à la page 23.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, en murmurant au sujet du nouvel élève. Celui-ci, son livre ouvert, tenta de parler à Sasuke.

- Je suis Naruto. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Seul un regard glacé lui répondit. Son voisin de gauche, le brun nommé Kiba, rigola tout bas :

- Laisse tomber Naruto. Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa ne te répondra pas, t'es pas assez digne de lui.

- Pas assez digne… Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Je peux savoir en quel honneur je ne serais pas assez digne de toi ?! s'écria Naruto à l'intention de Sasuke.

Les gens autour d'eux avaient stoppé leurs chuchotements pour suivre avec attention l'échange. L'Uchiwa, une profonde indifférence affichée sur son visage aux traits fins, se tourna vers Naruto et dit d'un ton coupant :

- Tu m'agaces, alors cesses de m'adresser la parole, c'est compris ?

- T'es vraiment pas marrant toi, grimaça Naruto.

Ne recevant qu'une mimique arrogante pour répondre, il haussa les épaules et finit par de se tourner vers Kiba qui semblait plus disposé à discuter avec lui.

Le cours se déroula sans autre interruption. La plupart des élèves bavardaient tout bas tandis que Kakashi, l'air détaché, expliquait la matière aux élèves qui le désiraient. Sa devise, qu'il répétait aux parents qui venaient se plaindre des résultats médiocres de certains élèves, était : « Si un jeune ne veut pas apprendre, je vois pas pourquoi je le forcerais à écouter ce qu'il ne retiendra de toute façon pas ». Du moment que ça ne perturbait pas sa leçon, il laissait une liberté totale aux élèves, à la plus grande joie de ceux-ci.

A midi, Naruto avait sympathisé avec tout un groupe d'élèves, dont Kiba avec qui il possédait beaucoup de points communs. Il s'assit donc à leur table en plaisantant avec eux. Alors qu'il avalait, ou plutôt engloutissait, son quatrième bol de ramens, il remarqua Sasuke attablé plus loin. Il était entouré d'une vingtaine d'admiratrices qui essayaient, en vain, d'attirer son attention. Naruto fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a autant de succès !

- C'est parce que c'est un Uchiwa, Naruto-kun, répondit Hinata, une brune assez timide.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle en quête d'explications plus précises mais, lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard bleu fascinant, la jeune fille piqua un fard et se mit à bafouiller. Ce fut Sakura qui lui vint en aide.

- Ce qu'Hinata veut dire, c'est que Sasuke fait partie de la famille Uchiwa. C'est une des plus importantes et riches de la ville, bien que ses représentants ne soient plus très nombreux. Et en plus d'être fortuné, Sasuke est beau, intelligent, sportif, et sa froideur lui donne un côté mystérieux totalement craquant.

Les yeux de la fille aux cheveux roses s'étaient remplis d'étoiles au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse du ténébreux brun, et que cet amour était à sens unique.

- Laisse tomber, Sakura, tu sais bien qu'il ne t'aimera jamais, intervint Ino.

- Parce que tu crois avoir plus de chance, peut-être ? répliqua cette dernière.

Elles étaient, aux dires de Kiba, deux amies très proches. Pourtant, depuis que Naruto les avait rencontrées, elles n'avaient pas cessé de se disputer. « Bah, ça doit être de l'amour vache »pensa-t-il en souriant. Son sourire se fanât quand il croisa soudain deux billes noires, deux puits obscures sans fond, j'ai nommé les yeux de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard, attendant probablement que le blond cède le premier. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Naruto possédait une volonté d'acier et n'était pas du genre à abandonner ils entamèrent donc un duel silencieux. Si leurs yeux avaient été des armes, ils se seraient sûrement entretués. Les secondes défilaient, et ils continuaient de se fixer, attirant l'attention de Shikamaru, le cerveau de la bande, qui se demanda pourquoi ils dégageaient autant d'antipathie l'un envers l'autre alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé plus de trois phrases.

Ce fut finalement Kiba qui, sans le vouloir, rompit le combat silencieux de Naruto en tombant littéralement sur lui, projeté par un Choji furieux que le brun lui ait volé un de ses précieux chips. Les deux garçons roulèrent par terre et finirent par s'immobiliser dans une position assez…suggestive. Naruto, allongé sur le dos, avait les jambes écartées et la tête de son ami avait stoppé sa trajectoire à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe. Se rendant compte de la position embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait, le brun rougit violement et s'écarta brusquement en bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. Chacun s'était tu et fixait avec attention les deux jeunes. Ce fut Naruto qui détendit finalement l'atmosphère.

- Désolé, mon chou, tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. Mais on peut rester amis si tu veux ?

La mimique qu'il avait volontairement arboré, le ton employéainsi que l'air affreusement embarrassé de Kiba, dissipèrent le léger malaise provoqué par l'incident et provoquèrent les rires de tous les élèves présents dans le réfectoire. Même Sasuke relevait imperceptiblement un coin de sa bouche, ce qui équivalait pour lui à un immense éclat de rire. Naruto tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Après avoir promis mille tortures à Choji, Kiba retourna en cours, avec le reste du groupe.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident notoire et, à la fin des cours, Naruto dit au revoir à ses amis.

- Au fait Naruto, tes parents et toi, vous avez emménagé où ? demanda Sakura

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais encore bébé. La famille d'un élève de cette école a accepté de m'héberger jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Oh excuse-moi, je ne savais pas…

- T'en fais pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Et tu vas dormir chez quel élève ? Questionna Shikamaru.

- Aucune idée. J'ai juste l'adresse. Je vous dirai demain de qui il s'agit.

- Tu sauras te débrouiller seul pour rentrer, Naruto-kun ? fit une Hinata rougissante.

- Ca fait 17ans que je me débrouille tout seul Hinata-chan, j'ai pas besoin de chaperon, tu sais, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

- Ou-oui…Excuse-moi…

- Bon, j'y vais ! A demain tout le monde !

Naruto s'éloigna sur ces mots, et sous le regard amusé de ses amis qui l'appréciaient de plus en plus.

Sasuke, de son côté, avait mis plus de temps pour sortir, bloqué par une horde de filles désirant le raccompagner. Avec un mélange course-poursuite et de menaces, il réussit à en semer une bonne partie et à dissuader les plus tenaces. Enfin, une petite demi-heure après la fin des cours, il put quitter l'enceinte de l'école et à monter dans le 4x4 conduit par Kisame. Le trajet se déroula en silence, l'homme-poisson préférant ne pas parler à la boule de colère assise à côté de lui.

Toujours irrité par « ces filles superficielles sans un gramme de bon sens », Sasuke monta dans sa chambre en ignorant royalement les serviteurs, malgré leur curiosité, n'émirent pas le moindre son. L'Uchiwa regarda la massive pendule ornée d'or accrochée à un mur pourpre. Son frère Itachi ne rentrerait pas avant dix-sept heures, ce qui lui laissait encore un quart d'heure de repos. Il monta l'imposant escalier de marbre et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de s'allonger pour se calmer.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour remarquer un sac qui n'était pas le sien posé près de son bureau ; deux secondes pour se rendre compte qu'une personne étrangère était assise sur un lit installé à côté du sien et qui n'était pas là ce matin et trois secondes pour réaliser que cette personne n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki. En rajoutant deux secondes supplémentaires qu'il fallut à son cerveau pour analyser la situation, ce fut donc au bout de cinq secondes qu'il hurla :

- BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS CHEZ MOI ?!


	3. Chapter 3

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent tandis que la compréhension commençait à illuminer ses yeux.

- Chez toi?! C'est _ta_ chambre ?! Me dis pas que c'est ta famille qui a accepté de m'héberger ?!

- Quoi ?! T'héberger ? Tu t'incruste chez moi et t'as même pas l'air gêné en plus !

Le visage perplexe de Naruto, additionné au fait d'avoir été coursé par une horde de filles hystériques pendant une demi-heure, mit Sasuke hors de lui. Son masque d'impassibilité habituelle tombé, il se jeta sur le blond qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Ils roulèrent sur le lit et échangèrent une pluie de coups. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire que c'était Sasuke qui assénait les coups, Naruto se contentant de les esquiver tout en tentant de calmer le brun assis sur son ventre dans une position qui aurait pu paraitre érotique sans l'atmosphère tendue qui planait.

- Sasuke, écoute-moi ! S'il te plait, Sasuk-aïe !

Le poing qu'il se prit en pleine tête l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Par instinct, il attrapa les poignets de son adversaire qui poussa des jurons plus impolis les uns que les autres. Ils restèrent figés ainsi plusieurs secondes, en un bras de fer silencieux, jusqu'à l'intervention d'une troisième personne dont le principal hobby était de contrarier son petit frère.

C'est en effet cet instant que choisit Itachi pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre et lâcher :

- Sasuke ? Un jeune garçon appelé Naruto va venir s'installer chez nous pour le reste de l'année. Si tu le vois, tu pourrais lui dire que – (apercevant la position des jeunes, il se tut une seconde avant de dire : ) Oh, vous avez déjà fait connaissance ? Puisque vous avez l'air occupé, je repasserai plus tard.

Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il ricana :

- Et bien, Sasuke, on ne peut pas dire que tu perdes de temps ! Quand vous aurez fini, venez manger, le repas est prêt.

L'intéressé continua de regarder la porte, la bouche grande ouverte, longtemps après qu'elle se soit refermée. En sentant un mouvement sous lui, il finit néanmoins par baisser les yeux et aperçut le blond qui se tortillait vainement dans l'espoir de se libérer. Quand il croisa le regard de Naruto, rempli de malice, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire sensuel.

- Sasuke-_kun_, ton frère a raison. Tu me vois à peine que tu te jettes sur moi ! En plus, si tu voulais me tripoter, il suffisait de demander. J'aurais exaucé ton souhait avec plaisir… En fait, je peux toujours l'exaucer…

Et sur ces paroles, Naruto roula sur un Sasuke trop stupéfait pour réagir et s'assis à son tour sur lui, inversant ainsi leur position de départ. Il approcha ensuite son visage du brun, qui eut enfin un semblant de réaction.

- Bordel, Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu- AAAAAHH !

Ses derniers mots s'étaient changés en un glapissement stupéfait lorsque le blond lui mordit lascivement le lobe de l'oreille, avant de s'attaquer à la bouche de son prisonnier, étouffant son cri. Après plusieurs secondes, il sentit le corps sous lui abandonner toute résistance et en profita pour lâcher un des poignets qu'il maintenait pour passer une main sournoise sous le t-shirt du brun. A son agréable surprise, un gémissement de plaisir répondit à son geste.

Il continua à savourer la soumission de Sasuke un moment, mais finit par reculer avec un soupir de regret. Il ne voulait pas abuser du brun allongé en face de lui et dont le teint commençait à virer au rouge tomate au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa position sensuelle et son air choqué éveillait le désir de Naruto et ce dernier, pour ne pas céder à l'envie de se jeter à nouveau sur l'Uchiwa qui l'attirait tant, se leva d'un bond souple.

- Désolé, beau gosse, mais je meurs de faim. On pourra reprendre où on s'est arrêté tout à l'heure, si tu veux.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se précipita en riant hors de la chambre. « Tu seras à moi, Sasuke. Et ce sera toi qui viendra à moi, je le jure, et non pas l'inverse. » Pensa-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur l'objet de ses désirs, objet qui semblait d'ailleurs actuellement sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Le blond descendit jusque dans la salle à manger où dinait déjà Itachi qui l'accueillit avec un sourire complice.

- Naruto, te voilà ! Où est Sasuke ?

- Je crois qu'il est en train de s'imaginer toutes les façons dont il pourrait mettre fin à mes jours.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment ! Mon petit frère n'a pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se permette de s'opposer à lui ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa tête, ricana Itachi.

- Haha ! Effectivement, tu l'aurais vu ! Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots pour le décrire.

- Je m'en doute. (Soudain, l'Uchiwa redevint sérieux) Tu sais, Naruto, Sasuke n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Fut un temps où c'était un petit garçon joyeux qui gambadait partout. Il ne tenait pas plus de deux minutes sans rigoler. Tout le monde le trouvait adorable, un vrai petit ange…

- Bien différent de celui que j'ai vu. Pourquoi est-il devenu comme ça ?

- C'est à cause d'un incident qui s'est produit quand il avait six ans. C'était les grandes vacances, je venais de finir mes études. J'étais parti faire la fête avec des amis. Sasuke est donc resté seul avec nos parents la soirée. Et c'est là que… _ça _s'est produit…

- _Ca _?

- Des cambrioleurs. Quatre, pour être précis. Ils sont rentrés, pensant que la maison était vide, et se sont retrouvés nez-à-nez avec nos parents. Alors, surpris, ils leur ont tirés dessus. La police a dénombré dix-sept balles sur notre père et quinze sur ma mère. Ensuite, ils ont pris peur, ils n'avaient pas prévu de tuer quelqu'un, alors ils se sont enfuis. Et Sasuke… Sasuke a assisté à la scène, caché dans la cuisine. Quand je suis rentré, au milieu de la nuit, et que j'ai allumé la lumière, j'ai vu… mon dieu, cette scène me fait toujours faire des cauchemars aujourd'hui… Sasuke était assis entre nos parents et leur tenait la main. Il y avait du sang partout, sur les murs, le sol, et même sur lui. Il en était recouvert mais le pire, c'était son expression. On aurait dit qu'il était mort, lui aussi. J'avais beau lui parler, le secouer, il ne me répondait pas, il se contentait de fixer le vide. Pas un cri, pas un sanglot, pas même une larme. Juste cet air… vidé, comme s'il était mort en même temps que nos parents. J'ai voulu l'éloigner des corps, mais il s'y était agrippé si fort que je n'ai pas réussi à le décrocher. Alors j'ai appelé la police. Avec le temps, Sasuke a fini par redevenir normal, mais plus jamais il n'a ouvert son cœur. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'a plus jamais ri, ni même souri.

- Seigneur, c'est horrible… Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Naruto, bouleversé.

- Tu sais Naruto, si j'ai accepté de t'héberger, ce n'est pas seulement par gentillesse. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour mon petit frère. La façon dont il ne laisse personne l'approcher, ce n'est pas sain. Je pensais qu'à force de le côtoyer jour et nuit, tu réussissais peut-être à briser la carapace de pierre qu'il a bâtie autour de son cœur. J'ai juste agi par égoïsme, Naruto, je suis désolé.

- Tu as fait ça parce que tu te soucies de Sasuke, je n'appelle pas ça de l'égoïsme ! Itachi, je réussirai à briser les murs que Sasuke à ériger autour de lui, je te le jure !

Les yeux du blond brillaient d'une détermination nouvelle. Il n'était plus seulement question de lui et de ses fantasmes, maintenant. Il changerait Sasuke, il se le promit comme il l'avait juré à Itachi !

* * *

Alors? Comment vous trouvez ce troisième chapitre? ^^

Y'a pas encore de lemon mais ça ne saurait tarder... (et je m'excuse déjà pour la qualité du lemon d'ailleurs, j'en ai encore jamais écrit xD)

Et soyez pas radins, postez des reviews! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Le quatrième chapitre! Il est assez court (comme les autres xD) mais, en écrivant la dernière phrase, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne fin de chapitre. Le prochain sera plus long, je le promets! :3 Et y'aura aussi sûrement un lemon... O:)

Vous pouvez poster des reviews, parce que j'y ai mis ma sueur, mes larmes, mon sang, mes... Bon j'exagère mais je veux quand même bien des reviews! ;)

bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce crétin avait osé l'embrasser ! Sasuke répétait cette phrase en boucle longtemps après que Naruto aie refermé la porte sur lui. La surprise avait peu à peu fait place à un sentiment de colère et d'humiliation dans le cœur de l'Uchiwa. A chaque fois que sa fureur commençait à retomber, il se remémorait les lèvres du blond sur les siennes et se sentait à nouveau saisi d'une envie de meurtre. « Pourtant, tu ne l'as pas repoussé, au contraire, tu as même _gémi _quand il t'a touché… ». Agacé, il fit taire la petite voix au fond de lui qui murmurait cette phrase. C'était impossible ! Naruto l'avait attaqué par surprise, il n'avait pas pu se défendre ! Et il n'avait certainement pas aimé que ce dernier le touche !

Sasuke poussa un cri et commença à frapper son oreiller pour se défouler, en s'imaginant avec délectation que le coussin était en réalité la tête de l'Uzumaki. Au bout de dix minutes de « combat », il finit par s'effondrer sur son lit, épuisé et en nage. Sans sans rendre compte, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, et étrangement peuplé de milliers de jeunes garçons à la chevelure semblable à un champ de blé…

Itachi et Naruto avaient terminé leur repas dans un silence complice.

- Je crois que Sasuke ne descendra pas manger…

- Sans aucun doute, il ne se montrera pas. Surtout après ce que tu lui as fait ! Ca m'étonnerait qu'il t'adresse la parole avant un moment, Naruto, et c'est sans doute valable pour moi aussi, rit Itachi.

- Je voulais l'embêter, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait si mal. Comment je suis censé devenir son ami, moi, s'il refuse que je l'approche ? Je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort…

- Haha, ne t'en fais pas, tu as bien fait. La manière douce ne marche pas avec Sasuke, il faut qu'il se sente menacé pour qu'il réagisse autrement qu'avec de l'indifférence. Je crois qu'au contraire, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Tu as attiré l'attention de mon frère, Naruto, et c'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce que la majorité des gens réussissent d'ordinaire à faire.

- Peut-être. Mais je crois que je devrais quand même aller m'excuser.

- Fais comme tu le sens. Au risque de paraitre sentimental, je sens au fond de moi que tu es celui qui saura briser la carapace de mon frère.

- Hahaha ! La poésie ne te va vraiment pas Itachi !

Naruto éclata de rire devant l'air faussement vexé de l'Uchiwa. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à reprendre son souffle, il se décida à monter rejoindre Sasuke pour s'excuser. Cependant, il ne le fit jamais car, en rentrant dans la chambre, il eut une agréable surprise. Le brun, couché sur son lit, s'était endormi avec aux lèvres un sourire bienheureux. Les quelques mèches noires qui retombaient sur son visage faisaient ressortir son teint pâle. « Quand il n'a pas l'air arrogant qu'il affiche d'habitude, il est encore plus magnifique. » pensa Naruto, le souffle coupé par la beauté irréelle de l'ange allongé face à lui.

A nouveau, l'envie de se jeter sur l'Uchiwa le saisit, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas céder à son désir. Ce serait Sasuke qui viendrait à lui, il se l'était promis !

Le blond finit par décider de prendre une douche. Il se rendit donc dans la salle de bain et, après s'être déshabillé en jetant tout ses habits sur le carrelage, plongea sous l'eau dont il avait baissé la température au maximum. Le jet glacé eut finalement raison de ses ardeurs, et c'est le corps et l'esprit apaisés (et accessoirement congelés) qu'il en ressortit enfin. En s'enroulant dans une serviette il eut une illumination : il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres, et ceux qu'il avait porté la journée étaient tellement imbibés d'eau _(bah oui c'est pas marrant sinon xD)_ que les remettre aurait été inutile_. _Naruto, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce en quête d'une autre solution que celle qui se présentait naturellement à son esprit, se résolut finalement à choisir celle-ci.

« Sasuke dort, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter » se dit-il en entrouvrant la porte de la chambre de ce dernier, son torse nu parsemé de millions de gouttelettes translucides. Il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers le sac qui contenait ses vêtements, posé au pied de son lit, tout en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Sasuke ne se réveille pas. En vain car, par un mystérieux hasard _(ou bien à cause d'une auteure sadique doublée d'une yaoiste enragée ^^)_, il se prit les pieds dans une de ses baskets qui trainaient au sol et s'écroula sur son lit dans un cri surpris qui réveilla brusquement notre beau brun. Celui-ci se releva d'un bond et, désorienté, fixa Naruto – qui roulait sur son lit en se tenant le pied et en poussant des couinements de douleur – plusieurs secondes sans un mot. Et soudain, l'illumination se fit dans sa tête.

- Naruto ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil dans ma chambre ?!

- Sasuk-aïe aië aïe! Et merde ! Je t'ai réveillé ! Ah, ça fait mal !

L'Uzumaki, une fois que son pied n'occupa plus toutes ses pensées, s'assit maladroitement sur son lit et tenta d'expliquer la situation à son « colocataire » qui affichait maintenant un air soupçonneux.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai pris ma douche et j'ai oublié mes vêtements ici alors je suis venu les chercher, je te le promets !

- Mais bien sur, et tu vas aussi me faire croire que t'aurais pas pu remettre tes vêtements de la journée parce qu'ils étaient trop mouillés et que, en venant en chercher des propres, tu as comme par hasard trébuché !

- Comment t'as deviné ? s'écria Naruto, impressionné.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu voulais encore abuser de moi, c'est ça ?

- « Encore abuser de toi » ? Je t'ai juste embrassé, Sasuke ! En plus, tu m'as semblé parfaitement consentant.

- N'importe quoi ! Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je suis pas homo !

- Pas encore, concéda Naruto.

- Hein ?

« La manière douce ne marche pas avec Sasuke, il faut qu'il se sente menacé pour qu'il réagisse autrement qu'avec de l'indifférence. » Les paroles d'Itachi lui revenant en tête, l'Uzumaki s'approcha donc félinement de Sasuke qui se mit en position de défense, prêt à parer toute tentative de contact. Il ne pu malgré tout pas s'empêcher de penser que le blond, qui semblait avoir oublié que le seul vêtement qu'il portait était une serviette humide et que celle-ci gisait depuis longtemps sur le sol, était pas mal foutu. Ses muscles bien dessinés roulaient sur sa peau hâlée, rendue brillantes par la multitude de gouttes d'eau qui la parsemait, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le brun. Ses chevaux blonds, plaqués sur son crâne, faisaient ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu irréels et frangés de longs cils noirs.

Les deux garçons finirent par se retrouver à moins de trente centimètres l'un de l'autre, au grand dam de l'Uchiwa qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se retrouver très loin d'ici. Naruto se pencha doucement, jusqu'à ce que son visage effleure celui de Sasuke, sans véritablement le toucher et entrouvrit ses lèvres.

- Dans moins d'un mois, Sasuke, je peux t'assurer que tu seras dans mon lit.

- Bordel, Naruto tu…

- Et quand ça arrivera, je m'assurerai que ça te plaise tant que plus jamais ton regard ne se portera sur une femme.

- Recule tout de suite.

Sasuke, qui tentait de ne pas se laisser distraire par la chaleur dégagée par le corps du blond presque collé à lui, mit toute l'intimidation qu'il avait pu réunir dans cette phrase. L'Uzumaki se pencha rapidement sur le brun et lui vola un baiser, avant de reculer tout aussi vite pour esquiver le coup de poing qui lui avait été adressé. En ricanant, il sortit de la chambre, sans oublier d'attraper au passage un large caleçon ainsi que sa serviette qui ne lui avait finalement pas servi. Il referma la porte juste à temps : le sac que lui avait lancé l'Uchiwa rebondit contre celle-ci sans causer de dommage. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Naruto retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Itachi, qui en sortait justement, eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant.

- Oulà ! Naruto, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu es légèrement… nu.

- Je sais. Je pensais que Sasuke apprécierait cette tenue, plaisanta-t-il.

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il a essayé de me tuer en me lançant un sac en pleine tête, je dois prendre ça pour un encouragement ?

- Je me disais aussi… Tu ferais quand même mieux d'aller te changer avant de croiser quelqu'un de plus pervers que moi.

- A tes ordres !

Naruto s'inclina profondément, en faisant légèrement rougir Itachi qui, d'où il était, avait une vue imprenable sur certaines parties du corps du blond d'ordinaire dissimulées par ses vêtements _(Quel chanceux ! *bave en se perdant dans ses fantasmes*)_. Il s'éloigna sans un mot, essayant de chasser de son esprit le corps parfait qu'il venait d'admirer _(qui pourrait en effet ne pas y penser)_.

Le corps parfait en question enfila son caleçon et se brossa rapidement les dents avant de retourner dans « sa » chambre. Il allait y dormir plusieurs mois, il pouvait quand même bien la considérer comme sa chambre ! En l'ouvrant, il se prépara à esquiver les projectiles que Sasuke aurait pu lui lancer. Ses précautions furent inutiles car le brun n'était plus là ; Naruto s'allongea donc sur le lit qu'on lui avait installé, bien déterminé à attendre son retour.

Trois secondes et demie plus tard, il s'était endormi.

Il l'avait encore embrassé ! C'était quoi son problème, à la fin ?! Sasuke, après avoir lancé la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, avait passé plusieurs minutes à lancer à un Naruto déjà sorti depuis un moment toutes les insultes qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il s'était finalement décidé à quitter sa chambre pour ne pas recroiser l'insupportable insolent et avait attrapé un livre sur son étagère, au hasard, avant de se rendre dans le salon. Il avait lu une demi-heure le bouquin, un roman policier qu'il trouvait particulièrement assommant, et était remonté en entendant la porte de sa chambre claquer. Naruto avait enfin libérer la salle de bain. Il alla à son tour prendre sa douche et, une fois sa toilette faite, poussa un immense soupir de découragement. Il allait à nouveau devoir affronter l'incontrôlable tornade blonde.

A son grand étonnement, quand Sasuke entra, le blond était déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil. Ses traits détendus lui donnaient un air pur et innocent. « Bien différent de l'agaçant pervers qu'il est vraiment » pensa-t-il sardoniquement. Le ténébreux brun s'installa à son tour sur son lit et, avant d'éteindre la lumière, s'imprégna une dernière fois de l'image du blond. Son regard parcourut sa chevelure dorée indomptable étalée sur l'oreiller, le sourire béat qui retroussait ses lèvres, son torse nu qui se soulevait faiblement au rythme de sa respiration, et enfin une de ses cuisses hâlée, qui contrastait avec le blanc du drap entortillé autour de lui.

« Et après, c'est Naruto le pervers… » Murmura une petite voix au fond de lui. Irrité, il la fit taire et éteignit la lumière.

Etrangement, ses rêves furent peuplés d'innombrables jeunes hommes aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui lui rappelèrent vaguement quelqu'un qu'il connaissait…


	5. Chapter 5

- Yo les gens ! On se réveille ! Faut aller en cours !

- Mais… 'Tachi, il est trop tôt…marmonna Naruto, la tête plongée sous son oreiller.

Sasuke, quant à lui, avait bondi sur ses pieds et attrapé le réveil en moins de trois secondes. Il était sur que son frère l'aivait, comme d'habitude, réveillé quelques minutes avec que les cours débutent, aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait plus d'une heure pour s'apprêter.

- Pourquoi tu nous as levés si tôt, Itachi ? demanda-t-il, s'attendant visiblement à un piège.

- Ouiiii… Pourquoi…levés…tôt... ?Bafouilla le blond, pour d'autres raisons que celles du brun.

- Mon cher et tendre petit frère que j'aime tant, je n'allais quand même pas me permettre de rire aux dépens de notre invité. C'aurait été affreusement impoli !

- Et depuis quand tu es poli ?

- Depuis que je fréquente d'autres personnes que toi, frérot.

- 'Tachi… raison… T'es pas…gentil…Sas'ke…

- Sasuke, quand Naruto se sera réveillé, vous descendrez déjeuner ? Moi j'y vais déjà, je commence à travailler plus tôt aujourd'hui. A tantôt mon adorable petit frère, lança Itachi avec un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Le petit frère en question était actuellement tout sauf adorable. Son regard, assassin comme d'habitude, fouillait la pièce à la recherche d'une victime sur laquelle évacuer sa rage. Son choix se porta finalement sur la tête blonde ébouriffée enfouie dans un coussin et marmonnant de vagues paroles concernant une loi qui devrait exister empêchant les gens de se lever avant midi. Naruto, car c'était évidemment de lui qu'il s'agissait, absorbé par son discours sans queue ni tête, ne prêta pas attention à Sasuke qui s'approchait de lui. Il ne remarqua pas non plus la lueur diabolique qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs, ainsi que la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait à la main et dont quelqu'un avait, par le plus mystérieux des hasards, retiré le bouchon. Ce qu'il perçut en revanche avec une lucidité parfaite, ce fut la sensation de froid extrême qui pénétra son corps lorsque l'eau glacé coula sur sa nuque, dévala son dos en un milliers de filets transparents et atterrit finalement dans son boxer qui fut rapidement trempé.

L'Uzumaki bondit littéralement jusqu'au plafond en poussant un cri qui venait du plus prfond de son être.

- SASUKEEEE ! ENFOIRE TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Ledit Sasuke afficha un sourire satisfait devant le geste qu'il venait de réaliser. Cependant, son sourire se fana rapidement quand Naruto, une fois qu'il eut cessé de courir partout dans la pièce en ressortant toutes les injures qu'il connaissait, s'approcha de lui, ses yeux brillant d'une colère sourde. Le réveiller à coup d'eau glacée n'avait finalement pas été une si bonne idée, Sasuke s'en rendait peu à peu compte. Il ne put malgré tout pas, malgré le danger qui planait sur lui, s'empêcher d'admirer une fois encore la beauté sauvage du blond qui s'avançait lentement. L'eau qu'il avait versée sur lui faisait briller sa peau brune tels des millions de diamants étincelants. Ses épaules larges se levaient et s'abaissaient au rythme de sa respiration rendue plus rapide par le froid qui s'était insinué au plus profond de lui tandis que son short trempé, collé à sa taille mince, révélait l'impressionnant attirail dont il était pourvu.

Le grondement bestial qui sortit de la bouche de Naruto fit redescendre Sasuke sur terre. Devant la lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux, le ténébreux brun préféra la prudence à la témérité et sortit en courant. Heureusement pour lui, le blond eut trop froid pour le poursuivre et préféra se changer rapidement.

Une demi-heure et une cinquantaine d'insultes plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvaient en train de déjeuner ensemble, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un silence belliqueux. Naruto soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à adresser plus de trois phrases à Sasuke sans se disputer ? Il émergea soudain de ses pensées en entendant ce dernier lui adresser la parome.

- … y aller ?

- Hn ?

- Je t'ai demandé si t'avais fini de manger pour qu'on puisse y aller.

- Oui…

- Parfait.

Sans rien ajouter, l'Uchiwa se leva avec l'intention de sortir. Cependant, il s'immobilisa bien vite sur le seuil de l'entrée. Tandis qu'il regardait dehors, un léger froncement de sourcils trahit sa perplexité, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Naruto, qui l'avait automatiquement suivi.

- Quest-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens de me rendre compte qu'Itachi est parti travailler, répondit le brun d'une voix légèrement agacée.

- Ben oui, il nous l'a dit ce matin.

Naruto ne comprenait pas où l'Uchiwa voulait en venir, aussi celui-ci l'éclaira, avec un soupir.

- Kisame, notre chauffeur, l'a emmené travailler, ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir… aller à l'école à pied. (La phrase de Sasuke s'était finie dans un murmure qui faisait penser au ton qu'aurait employé un chasseur pour ne pas attirer l'attention un prédateur proche de lui.)

- C'est pas un drame, si ? L'école est pas très loin, on arrivera à l'heure.

- C'est pas ça le problème.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- _Elles…_

- Elles ?

- Ma horde de fans. Parfois, elles m'attendent devant chez moi. (Il se tut un instant puis soupira profondément) Elles sont encore là aujourd'hui.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ecoute, répondit simplement l'Uchiwa.

Naruto tendit une oreille attentive et finit par entendre un léger bourdonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Leurs cris. Elles me réclament et s'impatientent. Je me fais littéralement harcelé. C'est pour ça que je prends la voiture alors que je vis si près du lycée.

- Et en quoi c'est dérangeant d'être entouré de filles ? N'importe quel garçon en serait ravi !

- Vraiment ? Toi y compris ?

- Bien sur ! Evidemment, si c'était des hommes, j'en serais encore plus heureux, mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir.

- Espèce de pervers… Enfin, si elles se contentaient de m'entourer, ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais elles se jettent littéralement sur moi. Certaines essaient même de m'arracher mes vêtements ! Des cinglées !

- Et ben, quel succès… C'est pour ça, les grillages électriques autour de ta maison ?

- Oui… Si tu savais le nombre de fois où on a dû en faire arrêter pour tentative d'effraction…

- C'est vrai qu'à la longue, ça doit être… lassant.

- « Lassant » est un euphémisme.

- Je pourrais te débarrasser d'une partie d'entre elles, si tu veux, proposa Naruto d'un air vicieux.

- Comment ?

La voix de Sasuke s'était faite méfiante. Visiblement, il n'avait pas confiance en les idées du blond.

- Si je te le dis, ça sera pas marrant.

- Alors non merci.

- Débrouille-toi tout seul pour aller en cours alors. Moi, j'ai pas envie de passer la journée ici, et je ne pense pas me faire poursuivre par qui que ce soit.

Sur ces mots, Naruto s'éloigna avec un sourire fier. Le brun allait devoir compter sur son aide, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients bien que Sasuke se refuse à l'admettre.

- Attends !

« Je le savais ! » s'écria mentalement l'Uzumaki avec délectation. Malgré son ravissement, il se retourna avec une expression parfaitement neutre.

- Tu m'as appelé, Sasuke ?

- D'accord, marmonna celui-ci.

- Quoi donc ? demanda hypocritement le blond.

- D'accord, débarrasse-moi d'elles, peut importe comment.

- Ce que j'ai en tête risque de te déplaire…

- Je m'en doute bien, mais je vois pas ce qui peut être pire que ce que je dois supporter à cause d'elles.

- Ok. Mais tu devras faire tout ce que je te dirai. Promets-le-moi.

- Je le sens pas du tout ton plan…

- Contente-toi de promettre, et je me chargerai de décourager une grande partie des filles qui te poursuivent.

- Je vais le regretter mais… je promets. Je ferai ce que tu voudras.

- Parfait, alors on peut y aller, fit Naruto avec un sourire éclatant.

Il semblait particulièrement fier de la stratégie qu'il avait élaborée. Sasuke n'en fut que plus suspicieux. Et à raison, car s'il avait su ce que le blond mijotait, jamais il n'aurait accepté de lui obéir…

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers la grille d'entrée, leurs cheveux balayés par la brise légère qui soufflait. Le grondement sourd, presque inaudible qu'ils avaient perçu lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore devant la porte de la demeure des Uchiwa, s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, et se transforma en une véritable ovation lorsque son auteur, à savoir la foule de filles tant redoutée par Sasuke, aperçut ce dernier. Cependant, l'euphorie fut de courte durée. Le visage de chaque fan affichait la même expression, un mélange de curiosité et de jalousie. Il était évident que toutes se posaient la même question : que faisait le nouvel élève aux côtés du grand Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Dans un silence perplexe, les deux jeunes hommes franchirent les grilles préalablement entrouverte par les deux vigiles qui les gardaient jour et nuit, et s'avancèrent dans l'océan grouillant de jupes et de décolletés plongeants. L'une des propriétaires de ces tenues osa enfin poser la question présente dans l'esprit de chacunes.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

Cette question, Sasuke se la posait aussi, aussi guetta-t-il avec attention la réponse de Naruto. Celui-ci arbora un sourire naïf et éclata de rire.

- Il y a un problème, mesdemoiselles ?

- Oui ! Qu'est ce que tu fous à côté de notre Sasuke ?!

Le rictus du blond disparut encore plus vite qu'il était apparu, et fit place à un air menaçant.

- « Votre » Sasuke ? Il n'est pas à vous !

- Et on peut savoir pour qui tu te prends pour oser dire ça ?

Avec un sourire victorieux, Naruto lâcha enfin la phrase dont tout le monde se douta sans vraiment vouloir y croire. Ce fut comme une sentence sans appel qu'il déclara :

- Pour qui je me prends ? Mais pour le petit-ami de Sasuke ! Et si l'une d'entre vous s'approche encore de lui, je peux lui assurer qu'elle le regrettera amèrement. Il est à _moi_, je me suis fait comprendre ?

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, Naruto enlaça ledit garçon, dont le visage ressemblait à celui qu'aurait affiché un poisson en train se s'asphyxier, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après plusieurs secondes, l'Uchiwa se raidit et tenta de repousser le blond, violement. Celui-ci murmura contre ses lèvres, d'une voix doucereuse :

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu pourrais ne pas apprécier, mais tu as promis. Alors joue le jeu jusqu'au bout, Sasuke_-kun_ !

Après une seconde de silence, une réponse lui parvint, rendue rauque par la colère difficilement réprimée de son possesseur.

- Tu me le paieras, Naruto_-kun_..

Puis, le ténébreux brun attira l'Uzumaki encore plus près de lui et lui rendit son baiser avec une passion simulée à la perfection, bien différente de leurs précédents contacts. Leurs langues s'enlaçaient et s'exploraient en une danse endiablée qui semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Sasuke fit courir ses mains le long du dos de Naruto en une carresse sensuelle, tandis que ce dernier agrippait ses hanches et les plaquaient brutalement contre les siennes. Un gémissement incontrolé leur échappa à tous les deux. Complètement perdus dans le plaisir inattendu qui les avait saisi, ils ne prêtèrent plus attention au monde qui les entourait. Seuls importaient leurs corps, brulant de désir, collés l'un à l'autre.

Finalement, Naruto réussit à se ressaisir et, haletant face à la violence de leur baiser, repoussa légèrement Sasuke, qui reprit instantanément le contrôle de lui-même en fier Uchiwa qu'il était.

Un grand nombre des fans qui avaient assisté à la scène étaient soit en larmes, soit toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elles venaient de voir. L'une d'entre elles, une blonde aux yeux noisette embués de larmes supplia :

- Sasuke… Dis-nous que c'est une blague… Je t'en prie…

L'Uchiwa, visiblement excellent comédien, n'hésita pas un instant avant de dire d'une voix ferme :

- Naruto est mon petit-copain, et la première qui essaiera de s'interposer entre nous le payera très cher. C'est compris ?

Face à l'absence de réaction, il attrapa la main du blond et s'éloigna rapidement. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Naruto poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- Et ben, je savais pas que tu savais si bien jouer la comédie. Tu es sur que t'es pas vraiment amoureux de moi, Sas'ke ?

- Enfoiré, tu fais encore un seul commentaire et je t'étrangle. Et je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

- En voilà des façons de parler à son _copain _! (le blond insista particulièrement sur ce mot)

- Je vais te tuer, Naruto, je vais vraiment te tuer si tu ne la fermes pas.

L'Uchiwa avait l'air extrêmement sérieux, et Naruto ne douta pas un instant de l'authenticité de la menace. Mais soit il était stupide, soit vraiment très téméraire, car il lâcha une dernière pique cinglante.

- En tout cas, il reste une chose à faire avant que tu mettes fin à mes jours.

- Hn ?

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je parle ?

- …

Naruto éclata de rire et plongea son regard malicieux dans celui de Sasuke.

- Voyons, mon chou, on doit encore annoncer au reste de l'école que l'on sort officiellement ensemble !

- QUOI ?

* * *

J'ai dû re-poster ce chapitre à cause d'un petit bug qui était survenu (d'ailleurs merci à Princesse Consuela pour me l'avoir fait remarqué ^^).

Normalement ça devrait aller maintenant xD.

Et j'en profite pour remercier (hé oui encore :p) tous ceux qui publient des reviews. MERCIII ! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Le sixième chapitre! ^^

Je l'ai fait plus long celui-là (juste un peu mais on s'en fout xD)

Bonne lecture, et encore merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews, ainsi qu'aux autres qui sont surement plus timides (ou qui trouvent que ma fic est pourries mais qui sont trop polis pour le dire ;p)

* * *

_- Voyons, mon chou, on doit encore annoncer au reste de l'école que l'on sort officiellement ensemble !_

_- QUOI ? _

Avant que Sasuke ait pu protester d'une quelconque manière, Naruto s'éloigna en rigolant comme un gamin.

- Dépêche-toi Sasuke ! Tu n'es pas aussi impatient que moi de voir la réaction des élèves quand ils apprendront que toi, le beau et riche Sasuke Uchiwa, sort avec quelqu'un, et un garçon en plus ?

- C'est hors de question !

- Oh mais si tu vas le faire! D'abord parce que tes fans vont littéralement se jeter sur toi -je sais pas si ce sera pour te violer ou te tuer- si elles apprennent que tu as menti et ensuite parce que tu me l'as _promis_. T'as pas le choix !

Naruto lui tira la langue. « Comment peut-il changer si facilement de personnalité ? » se demanda Sasuke, stupéfié par le comportement immature de son camarade.

- Je sais que j'ai pas le choix… Mais combien de temps on va faire semblant de sortir ensemble ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes vraiment amoureux de moi et qu'on forme un vrai couple !

- …

- C'était une blague, Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto.

« Ou peut-être pas… »Rajouta-t-il mentalement, sans juger nécessaire de formuler sa pensée à voix haute, ce qui aurait davantage agacé le brun.

- …

- Sasuke ?

- …

- Je rêve ou tu râles ?

- …

Sasuke ne daigna même pas adresser un regard à Naruto qui, fermement décider à lui prouver que personne ne pouvait l'ignorer, l'agrippa par le bras. L'Uchiwa se dégagea aussitôt, brusquement, et darda sur le blond un regard assassin, avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées. Celui-ci ne préféra pas insister, et se contenta de marmonner un vague « T'es pas marrant » boudeur. Puis, il se lança à la poursuite de Sasuke, qui avait pris une avance considérable due aux amples foulées poussées par sa colère.

- Yo les gens, ça roule ?

- Salut Kiba, ça va ? demanda Sakura.

- Ouais, à part qu'Akamaru me râle encore dessus parce que je l'ai pas emmené en cours avec moi.

- Mais les chiens sont interdits à l'école.

- Je sais bien, mais il refuse de m'écouter !

Choji intervint, un paquet de chips à la main.

- C'est qu'un chien, Kiba, juste un chien.

- Akamaru est très intelligent ! Il râle juste parce que je le délaisse ces temps-ci, à cause des cours.

- T'as qu'à lui donner à manger. Moi, je resterais tranquille si j'étais à sa place et que j'avais à manger.

- Oui mais toi, tu serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour de la nourriture. C'est pour ça que tu es si gr-humpf !

Ino se jeta sur Kiba et écrasa sa bouche de ses mains, l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa phrase. Choji, les yeux plissés, demanda :

- Que je suis si _quoi_ ?

- Si… euh… Si gr…Si grandiosement fort et musclé ! C'est ce que Kiba voulait dire ! Hein Kiba ? fit la blonde, paniquée.

Celui-ci, toujours en train de s'étouffer, se rendit compte de la gravité des paroles qu'il avait failli prononcer. Personne ne traitait Choji de _gros_. A moins de vouloir finir à l'hôpital avec une trentaine de sachets de chips – évidemment vidés au préalable, Choji n'aurait pas voulu gaspiller de la nourriture – enfoncés dans la gorge. Kiba, après avoir repoussé la jeune fille et repris sa respiration, essaya de rire d'un air naturel.

- Oui bien sur ! Si grandiosement fort, intelligent, bean, gentil, génér…

- Dites, les gars, vous voyez ce que je vois ?

Alors que tous se tournaient vers lui, Shikamaru appuyé contre l'extérieur de l'enceinte du collège, désigna le coin de la rue opposée, d'où venaient d'apparaître deux silhouettes. Les lycéens présents se turent progressivement devant la scène insolite qui se déroulait devant eux et fixèrent avec des yeux ronds lesdits individus qui s'approchaient.

- Bordel, souffla Sakura, pourquoi Naruto arrive à l'école avec Sasuke ?!

- Je ne vois qu'une solution. C'est surement la famille Uchiwa qui a accepté de l'héberger…

Shikamaru avait parlé d'un ton neutre qui contrastait étrangement avec l'air surpris qu'il affichait. Aussi incrédule que ses amis, il observa imité par tout le monde, Sasuke approcher, suivi de Naruto qui lui disait quelque chose d'inaudible à la distance où ils se trouvaient, de l'autre côté du trottoir.

Le ténébreux brun posa un pied sur la route, puis l'autre, et s'avança avec l'intention de la traverser.

Soudain, il se passa une chose si insensée, si _déplacé_, que personne ne pensa à réagir. Et cette chose absurde prit la forme d'un camion noir enragé, tournant brusquement dans la rue et fonçant droit sur l'Uchiwa qui, plongé dans ses pensées meurtrières à l'attention d'un certain blond, n'avait pas remarqué le véhicule qui s'apprêtait à le percuter.

- Sasuke ! Fais gaffe !

Heureusement pour lui, Naruto, qui le suivait de près, eut le réflexe de se jeter sur lui, et le poussa hors de la trajectoire de l'automobile, prenant par ce geste la place qu'occupait Sasuke la seconde d'avant. Celui-ci roula à terre sur plusieurs mètres, son corps et ses vêtements se faisant lacérer par la dureté du béton. Sans prêter attention à la douleur qui l'envahissait, il se releva rapidement, poussé par sa fierté d'Uchiwa, et ouvrit la bouche pour invectiver le blond qu'il ne supportait décidément plus, et qu'il supposait être en train de se moquer de lui. Ce qu'il vit à la place le pétrifia d'horreur.

Le camion, incontrôlable, percuta avec violence Naruto qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant tandis que son corps s'envolait, propulsé par la violence du choc, tel un oiseau s'élançant dans les cieux.

Puis, il tomba. Lourdement. Brutalment. Aux pieds de Sasuke.

Le cerveau de ce dernier cessa de fonctionner, et il ne put que regarder, impuissant, le corps inconscient du garçon qui venait de lui sauver la vie, et sous la tête duquel une flaque de sang pourpre s'élargissait, colorant sa chevelure dorée de mèches écarlates.

Quelque chose se brisa en Sasuke, quelque chose qui lui transperça la poitrine, et qui remonta douloureusement jusqu'à sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit, rien excepté un mot. Un mot qui était actuellement la chose la plus importante du monde à ses yeux. Un prénom.

- Naruto…

Le murmure se transforma bientôt en cri.

- NARUTO !

Ensuite, toute pensée cohérente déserta l'esprit du brun, qui n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de colère, douleur, folie et incompréhension. Seule une phrase cohérente subsista, qu'il ne cessa de répéter pour conserver sa raison : « Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ».

- Sasuke ! Fais gaffe !

Naruto ne réalisa même pas que c'était lui qui avait crié. Toute son attention était dirigée vers le brun qui allait se faire renverser. Et mourir. Cette pensée fut insupportable aux yeux du blond, qui se jeta en avant pour sauver l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci roula sur le trottoir. Hors de danger.

« Dieu merci, j'ai réussi à le sauver ». Cette pensée remplit Naruto de soulagement, si bien qu'il ne sentit même pas le camion le percuter. Il eut la vague impression de voler, quelques secondes, et sentit son corps plonger peu à peu dans une douce torpeur qui l'attirait dans l'obscurité. Il n'eut pas envie de lutter. Il se sentait si bien.

Sa sensation de bien-être fut brutalement interrompue lorsque son corps retomba sur le sol. Il perçut clairement le craquement émis par les os de son corps se brisant, incapables de résister à la violence du choc. La douleur vint ensuite. D'abord sournoise, ne se manifestant que par un léger picotement puis de plus en plus présente, jusqu'à envahir chaque parcelle de son corps meurtri. Il voulut crier, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là il avait mal. Incompréhension et douleur. Douleur et incompréhension.

Puis les ténèbres. Ténèbres qui l'appelaient irrémédiablement, et dans lesquels il plongea avec joie, soulagé de pouvoir mettre fin à la douleur qui irradiait partout en lui.

« Ma faute, c'est ma faute ». Sasuke ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase depuis ce matin. Il repassait en boucle l'accident, dans les moindres détails, fouillant au plus profond de ses souvenirs. Et il en arrivait à chaque fois à la même conclusion. « Ma faute, c'est ma faute ».

L'ambulance était arrivée rapidement, et avait emmené Naruto, toujours inconscient. Au début, ils avaient refusé d'emmener Sasuke avec eux, mais la douleur présente dans ses yeux, ainsi que le manque de temps, avait fini par les convaincre. Ils étaient partis, accompagnés du hurlement lancinant des sirènes, qui faisaient écho aux cris silencieux présents dans l'esprit du brun.

Ensuite, une jeune infirmière lui avait désigné une chaise et l'avait prié de s'assoir et d'attendre. Les minutes avaient défilé, lentement, comme pour narguer le brun. Rien n'était venu le déranger. Rien sauf Itachi qui, dès qu'il avait été prévenu du drame, s'était rendu à l'hôpital. Celui-ci avait essayé de réconforter Sasuke pendant plus d'une demi-heure, en vain. Il avait fini par comprendre que son petit frère, plongé dans un océan de culpabilité, voulait rester seul, et s'était éloigné, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait afin que Naruto s'en sorte.

Depuis cet événement, Sasuke attendait. Ca faisait maintenant six heures. Six heures, assis sur cette chaise, à redouter et désirer à la fois la sentence du médecin. Chaque minute qui passait le noyait un peu plus dans son malaise.

Au moment où il se levait, les nerfs à fleur de peau, avec la ferme intention de défoncer toutes les portes de l'hôpital jusqu'à trouver le corps du blond, un miracle était survenu. Miracle qui portait une blouse blanche et qui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Ce dernier acquiesça, regardant le médecin avec une angoisse qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler, vestige de sa fierté d'Uchiwa.

- Votre ami va s'en sortir. Il s'est même réveillé et vous attend. Suivez-moi.

Les jambes du garçon se dérobèrent sous lui, tandis qu'une vague de soulagement le submergeait. Le médecin sourit face à sa réaction, et l'entraina avec lui vers la chambre où se reposait Naruto.

Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire éclatant.

- Yo, Sas'ke, ça roule ?

Si sa tête n'avait pas été enveloppée de bandages desquels dépassaient quelques mèches blondes, on aurait pu croire à son comportement qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, croyant halluciner, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise proche du lit du blessé.

- Bordel, Naruto, tu frôles la mort et tu me demandes si ça va !

- Je suis moi aussi très surpris, intervint le médecin, de la rapidité de sa cicatrisation. Normalement, je lui aurais prescris plusieurs semaines de repos forcé, mais à en juger par l'état de ses blessures à l'heure actuelle, je pense qu'il pourra sortir d'ici cinq jours.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? souffla Sasuke, stupéfait.

- oh ça, je crois que c'est grâce à Kyuubi.

- « Kyuubi » ?demandèrent en même temps l'Uchiwa et le docteur.

Naruto sourit et sortit de sa chemise d'hôpital une fine chaîne d'argent que Sasuke n'avait jamais remarqué. Au bout de celle-ci était suspendue une reproduction de renard dont les queues, neuf au total, se déployaient en éventail dans son dos. Les yeux de l'animal, faits de deux rubis sans défaut et étincelants de mille feux, hypnotisaient quiconque y posait le regard. Le bijou devait valoir une vraie fortune, mais Naruto semblait y tenir pour une autre raison.

- C'est le dernier cadeau que mon père m'ait fait avant de mourir. D'après lui, c'est un bijou très rare – il n'en existerait que neuf au monde, chacun représentant un animal différent – qui vaut une véritable fortune. En me l'offrant, il m'a dit qu'il me porterait chance et me protègerait toute ma vie. Le lendemain, il mourrait avec ma mère dans un accident de voiture. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Naruto, je…

- Depuis je ne m'en suis plus jamais séparé. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais depuis que je le possède, mes blessures guérissent à une vitesse exceptionnelle, comme si le collier possédait une âme et qu'il prenait soin de moi.

- Jeune homme, fit le médecin, c'est impossible qu'un objet soit vivant…

Naruto haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

- Vous pouvez ne pas y croire, en tout cas, moi j'y crois. Et maintenant, j'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, mais est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser seul avec Sasuke ?

- Oui bien sur, il n'y a pas de problème.

Le docteur quitta la pièce et Sasuke se leva pour aller s'assoir sur le lit de Naruto. µ

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu… tu… je rêve ou le grand Sasuke Uchiwa vient de s'excuser ?! Donnez-moi une caméra pour filmer ça, vite !

- Naruto, arrête de déconner, je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi ! Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? (le blond avait l'air réellement perplexe)

- Mais parce que c'est à cause de moi si tu te retrouves à l'hôpital !

- C'est pas toi qui m'as poussé sur le camion, à ce que je sache. Si je suis ici, c'est entièrement ma faute.

- Si j'avais fait plus attention, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me sauver.

- Et si je ne t'avais pas énervé, tu aurais vu le camion arriver et tu aurais pu l'éviter. Et si je t'avais embrassé plus longtemps, il serait passé sans manquer de t'écraser. Et si j'avais moins trainé ce matin, il serait passé après qu'on ait traversé. Ce que je veux dire, Sasuke, c'est qu'il y a un tas de « si » avec lesquels on pourrait se rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre. Mais ces « si » n'arriveront jamais, alors pourquoi tu ne contentes pas de me dire merci et d'aller me chercher plusieurs bols de ramens pout te faire pardonner, puisque tu tiens tant à dire que c'est de ta faute ?

Sasuke, médusé par le discours que venait de lui servir le blond, lâcha :

- Et ben, je savais pas que tu savais raisonner comme ça…

- Je suis censé prendre ça pour un compliment ou une insulte ?

- Sans doute un peu des deux, concéda l'Uchiwa avec un sourire.

- Crétin, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé ?

Sasuke s'apprêta à répliquer, mais une idée germa dans son esprit. Trop vite pour que Naruto réagisse, il se pencha et posa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du blond surpris.

- C'est ma façon de te remercier, fit-il en guise d'explication.

« Tu sais bien que c'est parce que tu voulais l'embrasser que t'as fait ça » souffla la petite voix en lui, décidément de plus en plus présente. Il s'empressa de la bâillonner, gêné par la justesse de ses paroles, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Maintenant, je vais te chercher tes ramens et après on est quitte, ok ?

- Ok ! Au faite, Sasuke…

Le ton du blond s'était fait sérieux. Pourtant, en se retournant, Sasuke découvrit une lueur de malice au fond de son regard.

- Quoi ?

- La prochaine fois que je te sauve la vie, je te demanderai une autre sorte de remerciement, un peu plus intime que le baiser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

L'Uchiwa décida de ne pas s'offusquer et quitta la pièce en éclatant de rire.

- La prochaine fois, ce sera moi qui te sauverai la vie, et en guise de remerciement de ta part, je te forcerai à dormir dans le jardin le reste de l'année !

Puis il quitta la pièce. C'est là que Naruto s'en rendit compte._ « Avec le temps, Sasuke a fini par redevenir normal, mais plus jamais il n'a ouvert son cœur. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'a plus jamais ri. » _Les paroles d'Itachi lui revinrent en tête tandis que Naruto prenait conscience que, pour la première fois en onze ans, Sasuke avait _rit_. Le blond eut un sourire victorieux. « Bientôt, tu seras à moi Sasuke, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps… ».

Ensuite, il se cala confortablement contre l'oreiller pour attendre le retour de l'Uchiwa qui était loin de se douter des projets que Naruto avait pour lui…

* * *

En faite, en relisant les premiers chapitres, je me suis rendue compte qu'il se passait quasi rien d'intéressant (qu'y avait pas d'action quoi) alors j'ai eut l'idée de l'accident (d'ailleurs c'était moi au volant du camion, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop d'avoir failli te tuer, Naruto-chan, c'était pour la bonne cause ^^').

De toute façon, je suis sure que Sasuke se fera un plaisir de soigner les bobos de Naruto, et sinon, bah je l'obligerai! Après tout, c'est moi l'auteure... *mode sadique enclenché* O:)

Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, ô combien intéressante!

Si ce chapitre vous a plu, vous pouvez laisser des reviews, sinon ben... laissez quand même des reviews! xD


	7. Chapter 7

'Lut tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre suivant ! ^^ J'en profite pour m'excuser d'avance si je ne publie pas de façon régulière, mais je suis vraiment débordée ces temps-ci avec mes cours, mon sport, et plein d'autres trucs! xD Mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre-ci est plus long que les autres! *applaudis toute seule comme une autiste* :3

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent (bah oui en même temps je vais pas dire merci à ceux qui me lisent pas ^^') !

Je vais pas vous demander de poster des reviews, parce que je vous harcèle à chaque chapitre pour ça :p mais si vous en mettez, ça me dérange pas... Loin de là... O:) *pense très fort: postez des reviews please! * xD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Salut Naruto ! Tu vas mieux ? Désolée de ne pas être passés te voir plus tôt, mais on était tous submergés de devoirs, c'était horrible !

Le blond adressa un sourire éblouissant à la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.

- T'inquiète pas, Sakura-chan, je comprends. Comme tu vois, je suis en pleine forme !

- On se demande quand même comment tu fais ! Tu dois sortir de l'hôpital demain, c'est ça ? Questionna Kiba.

- D'après les médecins, oui. Ils disent que je n'ai plus aucune blessures, ils me gardent juste pour les derniers examens.

- Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir reprendre les cours comme ça, se réjouit la rose.

- Et en parlant de cours, tu nous dois quelques explications…marmonna Ino.

- A quel sujet ?

- Fais pas l'innocent ! S'impatienta la blonde. On te parle de toi et Sasuke. Pourquoi vous êtes arrivés ensemble à l'école le jour de l'accident ? D'où vous vous connaissez ?

- Oh ça, fit Naruto d'un air désinvolte, c'est parce que je dors chez lui. C'est son grand frère Itachi qui a accepté de m'héberger.

Shikamaru eut un petit sourire qui signifiait clairement « J'avais raison » tandis que Sakura et sa meilleure amie se jetaient sur le blond surpris.

- Espèce de traitre ! Comment t'as pu nous faire ça ! Quand je pense que tu faisais l'innocent en disant que tu ne savais pas qui allais t'héberger !

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Je le savais vraiment pas avant d'arriver chez lui, je vous jure !

- Menteur ! On te croit pas ! Dis plutôt que tu voulais garder Sasuke pour toi tout seul !

- Qui voulait me garder pour lui tout seul, Naruto ? dit l'intéressé, qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Aussitôt, les deux filles s'écartèrent de Naruto et se mirent à minauder devant le nouveau venu, les yeux débordant d'un amour qui resterait toujours, elles le savaient au fond d'elles, à sens unique.

- Sasuke-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital ?

Sans répondre, ce dernier posa sur elles des yeux vaguement curieux avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

- C'est tes amis ?

- Ouaip ! Je te présente Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Shikamaru, Choji et Kiba.

L'Uchiwa lâcha un « salut » indistinct sans même les regarder, et enchaina :

- Je savais pas que tu recevais des gens. Je repasse plus tard, ok ?

Il sortit ensuite sous les yeux à la fois impuissants et ébahis de Sakura et Ino, qui, la seconde émotion remportant finalement la bataille, mitraillèrent de questions le pauvre blond affalé dans son lit.

- Narutooooo ! C'est bien Sasuke qu'on vient de voir ? Tu vas retourner dormir chez lui ? Il t'a dit si une fille l'intéressait ? Et aussi et SURTOUT, pourquoi il te rend visite ? Et pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

- Oï, les filles, laissez-le parler ! s'écria Kiba.

L'Uzumaki, la bouche grande ouverte, tentait en effet de placer une phrase sous le flot ininterrompu de questions qui l'assaillaient, en vain. Enfin, Sakura et Ino daignèrent lui accorder la parole.

- Calmez-vous ! Premièrement, il ne m'a parlé d'aucune fille. Deuxièmement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne retournerais pas dormir chez lui. Et troisièmement, il me rend visite parce que c'est mon copain !

Gros blanc. Masi alors là, _très _gros blanc. Excepté Shikamaru qui s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil, le reste du groupe avait ouvert sa bouche en un O parfait. Les yeux exorbités, ils contemplaient le blond d'un air incrédule. Sakura, une expression semblable à celle affichée par les fans de Sasuke lorsqu'elles avaient appris cette nouvelle, éclata d'un rire nerveux, les yeux remplis de doutes.

- Naruto, tu… plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais… Je pensais pourtant que tout le monde était au courant..

- Oui, il y avait des rumeurs mais je pensais que c'était une blague !

- Désolé, Sakura-chan, mais c'est la vérité. Sasuke et moi, on sort ensemble.

La rose recula de quelques pas, partagée entre la peine, la colère et la jalousie. Ce fut finalement un mélange des trois qui explosa dans sa bouche.

- Naruto, je te déteste ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ?! Tu savais que je l'aimais depuis plusieurs années ! Et toi, tu arrives et moins d'une semaine plus tard, tu décides de sortir avec lui ! Je te pensais moins égoïste !

Comme une tempête, la rose sortit, les yeux remplis de larmes. Ino lui courut après sans même un regard à Naruto, qui restait figé sur place. Il réussit finalement à articuler à l'attention des dernières personnes présentes :

- Les gars ? Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kiba s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- T'inquiète pas, vieux. Sakura a dit ça sur le coup de la colère, et parce qu'elle se sentait frustrée. Mais je suis sur que quand elle sera calmée, elle viendra s'excuser.

- Et pourquoi elle viendrait ? (Naruto arborait maintenant un air de chien battu) Elle a raison, je débarque à peine que je lui pique le mec dont elle est amoureuse depuis des années !

Cette fois, ce fut Shikamaru qui intervint.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas ta faute. Sasuke t'a choisi, toi. Même si tu n'étais pas sorti avec lui, jamais il ne se serait intéressé à Sakura, elle le sait aussi bien que nous. Alors tu n'as pas à te sentit responsable, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais pu choisir de qui tomber amoureux. Tu me comprends ?

Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Merci Shikamaru. Je crois quand même que je vais aller m'excuser, ou au moins mettre les choses au clair.

L'Uzumaki se leva. Enfin, plutôt _essaya _de se lever car il s'écroula aussitôt au sol, les pieds emmêlés dans une épaisse chaine en métal jusque là dissimulée sous les draps du lit. Il poussa un cri de colère et douleur confondues.

- Aïe ! Bordel ça fait mal ! 'Tin, j'avais oublié la chaine !

Ses trois amis, partagés entre curiosité et amusement, finirent par se décider pour cette dernière émotion et éclatèrent de rire à la vue de Naruto. Le jeune homme gisait la tête au sol et le derrière relevé dans une position suggestive qui dévoilait une bonne part de son caleçon rose fluo auparavant caché sous sa chemise d'hôpital maintenant retroussée jusqu'à sa nuque. Etouffé par la montagne de draps qui étaient tombés de son lit et incapable de se remettre sur pied à cause de la chaine qui le ligotait littéralement, il pesta contre ses amis qui pleuraient de rire.

- Les gars ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué, j'ai besoin d'aide là ! Kiba, aide-moi au lieu de rire !

Son ami, entre deux éclats de rire, se pencha pour retirer les draps et, le corps secoué de soubresauts, réussit à dégager les jambes du blond des chaines qui l'enserraient. Shikamaru réussit à articuler :

- Hahaha ! Pourquoi tu… Hahaha ! Pourquoi t'es enchainé, Naruto ?

Ce dernier leur jeta à tous un regard vexé et grimpa sur son lit.

- C'est parce que je me sentais super bien donc j'ai voulu partir de l'hôpital, mais comme les médecins n'arrivaient pas à me convaincre de rester tranquille, ils m'ont enchainé pour être sur que je ne bouge pas !

- Naruto, t'es vraiment un boulet ! rigola Kiba.

- Tu peux parler, Monsieur Je-me-jette-entre-les-jambes-du-premier-garçon-que -je-vois…

- Hé ! C'est Choji qui m'avait poussé ! Je suis pas homo, _moi_.

Le garçon insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot, ce qui rappela à Naruto un certain jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau et aux yeux plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune.

- Désolé, les gars, de vous jeter dehors comme ça, mais Sasuke attend surement que vous soyez partis pour revenir. Et je…

Le blond chercha les mots qu'il pourrait prononcer sans blesser ses amis. Shikamaru finit par lui venir en aide.

- Et tu voudrais rester en tête-à-tête avec ton copain ? T'inquiète, on comprend. J'irai présenter des excuses à Sakura pour toi, si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est gentil, mais je préfère le faire moi-même demain.

Ses amis lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant, et quittèrent la chambre. Juste avant que Shikamaru ne franchisse lui aussi la porte, quelque chose interpela Naruto.

- Shika, Hinata est en colère contre moi ? Elle n'était pas avec vous…

- Elle ? Rigola le jeune homme. Oh, elle ne t'en veut pas ! En faite, elle est venue avec nous te rendre visite, mais en chemin, Kiba a plaisanté en disant que tu serais peut-être entièrement nu sous ta chemise d'hôpital. Elle a rougi, évidement, mais quand il s'est mis à décrire ton anatomie dans les moindres détails, elle n'a pas tenu le coup et s'est évanouie. On a du la ramener chez elle.

- Haha, ça ressemble bien à Hinata-chan, fit le blond rassuré.

- Ouaip. A demain alors, Naruto.

- A plus, Shika.

Ensuite, le blond se retrouva seul. Pas pour très longtemps car, moins de deux minutes plus tard, une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille se fit entendre.

- Naruto ? Tes amis sont partis ?

- Sasuke ! T'es vraiment asocial, tu aurais pu rester avec nous, sérieusement !

Le brun haussa les épaules et répondit d'un air indifférent.

- J'en avais pas envie.

- Parce que tu préfères rester seul avec moi ?

La voix du blond s'était faite sensuelle, et ses yeux brulant plongèrent dans ceux, glacés de l'Uchiwa qui le remit bien vite à sa place.

- Calme tes ardeurs. Tu sais bien que si je reste avec toi, c'est juste pour rembourser la dette que j'ai envers toi…

- Je sais, je sais. Mais tu étais vraiment obligé de gâcher mes espoirs ?

- Et comment j'aurais du te répondre, pour ne pas « gâcher tes espoirs » ? (le brun leva les yeux au ciel en prononçant ces mots.)

- Je sais pas moi ! Tu aurais pu t'approcher de moi, poser tes mains froides sur ma peau qui se serait enflammée à ton contact. Tu aurais pu te pencher, doucement, et murmurer contre mes lèvres que tu me désirais, que ne pas pouvoir t'unir à moi était insupportable. J'aurais répliqué que c'était réciproque, on se serait embrassé, j'aurais caressé ton corps en t'arrachant force de cris et gémissements de plaisir. Ensuite, j'aurais fait courir ma langue sur ton torse, ton ventre, de plus en plus bas, et tu aurais hurlé de plaisir lorsque je…

- Tais-toi.

Le ton était rauque, coupant. Les yeux du brun brulaient d'une lueur indéfinissable, et ses poings serrés étaient plaqués contre son corps. Naruto haussa un sourcil.

- Je te fais tant d'effet ?

- La ferme, teme. La seule chose que tu m'inspires, c'est du dégout.

- Oh ? Ton corps ne semble pas partager ton avis pourtant…

En effet, une légère bosse sur le jean de l'Uchiwa contredisait les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Les yeux débordant de colère face à la lucidité de Naruto, il cracha trois mots.

- Je te déteste.

Et il sortit en trombe de la pièce, après avoir claqué la porte si violement que la vitre se fissura. Naruto soupira. Itachi allait avoir des frais supplémentaires…

XXXXX

Sasuke fulminait en traversant les couloirs de l'hôpital sous le regard curieux des personnes qu'il croisait. Il était en colère très en colère. Contre Naruto qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, contre Itachi qui avait eu la stupide idée d'héberger l'Uzumaki, et enfin, et surtout, contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu perdre à ce point le contrôle de son corps ?! La voix caressante de Naruto l'avait pris par surprise, et il s'était laissé entrainer par ses paroles, la sensualité qu'elles émettaient. Ses pensées lui avaient échappées et l'avaient piégé dans un tourbillon d'images lubriques conçues par son esprit pervers. Son corps avait suivi le mouvement. Simplement.

Non, pas simplement ! il ne pouvait pas _désirer _Naruto ! Naruto… Il se rappela son corps d'Adonis étendu sur le lit éclatant, sa chemise d'hôpital qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne dissimulait la perfection de ses formes, son regard langoureux et distant, ainsi que ses lèvres sensuelles tandis qu'il prononçait d'une voix érotique les mots qui lui avaient fait perdre la tête. A ces souvenirs, son corps réagit à nouveau. Non ! Il n'était pas homo ! Et il était encore moins attiré par Naruto !

Frustré de sa faiblesse, il balança son poing dans le mur en béton sur sa gauche. Mauvaise idée. Sa main émit un craquement inquiétant et du sang commença à couler le long de sa peau écorchée. Sa fierté dominant la douleur, l'Uchiwa regarda autour de lui si quelqu'un avait assisté à sa pitoyable crise de colère. A sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il était dehors. Il avait traversé tout l'hôpital sans s'en rendre compte.

Sentant poindre un léger mal de tête, Sasuke préféra rentrer chez lui. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivi par le regard songeur d'un patient à la chevelure blonde qui s'était traîné jusqu'à la fenêtre, malgré une lourde chaîne en fer qui le reliait à son lit…

XXXXX

- Liiiiiiiiibre ! Je suis liiiiiiiiibre !

Les cris de Naruto devaient résonner dans tout l'hôpital. Itachi et une infirmière, qui tenait dans ses mains la chaine qu'elle venait d'ôter au blond, le regardaient d'un air consterné.

- Monsieur… Vous ne devriez pas faire autant de bruit, ça risque de déranger les autres patients…

- Liiiiiiiiiibre ! Je peux enfin sortir de cet enfer !

BOUM ! La porte claqua quand Naruto sortit de la pièce en courant. Ses exclamations de joie s'atténuèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, poursuivi par les jurons du personnel médical qu'il bousculait. Itachi poussa un soupir consterné et s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière ahurie par la tournure qu'avait prise les événements.

- Veuillez l'excuser mademoiselle, il est toujours comme ça. Merci de l'avoir soigné, en tout cas.

En secouant la tête, il partit à la poursuite de la tempête blonde qui s'était entre temps perdue et qui retournait tout l'hôpital, coursée par une dizaine de médecins furieux…

XXXXX

- Sasuke-kun ! Devine qui est sorti de l'hôpital et qui revient dormir chez toi !

L'intéressé ne leva même pas les yeux du livre qu'il feuilletait, ce qui fit pousser un soupir frustré à Naruto. L'Uchiwa ne lui avait visiblement pas pardonné la description érotique qu'il lui avait faite à l'hôpital.

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer à m'ignorer !

- …

- Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'as snobé ?

- …

- Je me suis fait renverser par un camion !

L'Uchiwa accorda enfin un regard agacé au blond vexé.

- Tu as passé tout ton séjour à l'hôpital à me répéter que ce n'était pas ma faute si tu avais failli mourir.

- C'est pas une raison…

- Tu n'aurais pas envie d'aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, par hasard ? s'écria le brun, perdant brusquement patience.

- Nan !

- Alors pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas ton temps libre pour faire quelque chose d'intelligent, comme réviser pour le bilan de math de demain ?

- Hein ? On a bilan de math demain ?!

- Oui. Tu ne savais pas ?

- Non ! C'était à toi de me tenir au courant des devoirs que les profs donnaient !

- Oups… J'ai du _oublier_ de te le dire. C'est dommage, surtout que le test compte pour le quart des points du trimestre…fit Sasuke avec un air innocent qui sonnait atrocement faux.

- Tu as fait exprès de pas me le dire ?! C'est méchant !

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil… Tiens, tu ferais mieux de commencer à étudier maintenant si tu ne veux pas te ramasser demain !

L'Uchiwa lança un énorme livre à Naruto qui chuta sur son lit, entrainé par le poids du bouquin. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire un chapitre au hasard, traitant surement d'algèbre au vu des innombrables équations qui y étaient étalées. Son regard se remplit de confusion au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les pages. Il avait toujours détesté les maths parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien, et l'algèbre ne faisait pas exception.

Sasuke observa pendant plusieurs minutes le visage penaud du blond qui s'esquintait à déchiffrer les équations complexes, trop fier pour quérir de l'aide, et finit par soupirer :

- Baka, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?

Naruto leva un regard incertain à l'Uchiwa, avant de lui adresser un sourire resplendissant et bondir sur le lit de ce dernier.

- Merci, Sas'ke, t'es trop sympa ! Alors, comment je dois faire pour trouver combien vaut x ici ?

Le brun soupira. Naruto avait déjà complètement oublié que c'était à cause de lui s'il n'avait pas pu prendre de l'avance pour le bilan…

XXXXX

Le lendemain matin, Naruto et Sasuke, après avoir été réveillés par la sonnerie stridente de leur réveil, se levèrent tout deux avec un mal de tête atroce dû à un excès de math _(comme je compatis mes chéris… xD)_, ce qui les rendit d'humeur exécrable. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas s'adresser la parole et s'apprêtèrent pour l'école dans un silence que même Itachi, malgré tous ses efforts, ne réussit pas à briser.

Ce fut finalement dans le 4x4 rutilant qui les emmenait à l'école que Naruto se décida enfin à parler.

- Sas'ke ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça, fit Sasuke du ton aimable qui le caractérisait.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, d'abord.

- Gamin.

- Toi-même.

- Baka.

- Teme.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Sasuke, la curiosité le rongeant de l'intérieur, finit par aboyer :

- QUOI ?

Naruto et Kisame sursautèrent violemment face à l'interjection agressive de l'Uchiwa. Le blond, ahuri, balbutia.

- Quoi ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire ! s'écria Sasuke, ulcéré.

- Mais te dire quoi ?

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, non ?!

- Oh… oui.

- Mais alors quoi ?!

La conversation n'avait plus aucun sens, et cela agaçait fortement l'Uchiwa, dont le ton s'était fait mordant. Naruto, confus, répliqua d'un air accusateur.

- Je sais plus, moi ! Tu m'as fait perdre le fil de mes pensées !

- Aaaaaaah !

Le brun se tapa la tête contre la vitre teintée sous le regard vaguement inquiet de Naruto, qui commençait à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Soudain, un déclic s'opéra dans la tête du blond.

- Sas'ke ?

Seul un regard meurtrier lui répondit, sans pour autant décourager Naruto qui enchaina.

- Je me souviens de ce que je voulais te dire.

- Et ?

- Ben vu qu'officiellement on sort ensemble, faudra qu'on arrête de se disputer pendant les cours.

Tout ce cirque pour _ça _?! L'Uchiwa se retint à grand peine de se jeter sur le blond pour l'étrangler. Contenant difficilement sa colère, il grogna.

- Baka, je le savais.

- Comment on va faire ?

- Hn ?

- Ben on n'arrive pas à aligner trois phrases sans s'engueuler, alors comment on va faire pour paraitre amoureux ?

- C'est évident, on va faire semblant.

- Je ne suis pas un très bon acteur…

- Pourtant, quand on a annoncé à mes fans qu'on sortait ensemble, je t'ai trouvé très convaincant.

- C'est parce que je ne jouais pas la comédie…

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?!

Mais Naruto venait de bondir hors de la voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant l'école. Il Adressant un sourire charmeur à Sasuke, il minauda.

- Tu viens, mon chou ?

Le brun voulut rétorquer une phrase cinglante, mais se ravisa au dernier moment en apercevant un groupe d'élèves qui les fixaient d'un air curieux. Il sourit à son tour et se glissa à côté de Naruto.

- Bien sur, chéri. On y va ?

Attrapant la main du blond, surpris par son initiative, Sasuke l'entraina à travers la foule d'élèves. Aucun des deux « tourtereaux » ne remarqua le groupe de jeunes groupies dans un coin de la cour qui jetait des regards meurtriers à l'Uzumaki. Une fille aux longs cheveux rouge sang, visiblement la leader du groupe, cracha avec haine :

- Naruto Uzumaki… Tu vas regretter de nous avoir volé Sasuke !

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Karin ?demanda une de ses sous-fifres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les filles, j'ai un plan. Et je peux vous assurez qu'après ce qu'il aura enduré, Naruto n'osera plus jamais s'approcher de Sasuke…

XXXXX

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit enfin. Poussant des cris de joie, la plupart des élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie. Naruto, malgré son impatience, se força à marcher calmement aux côtés de Sasuke, qui avait repris, comme à son habitude, son air indifférent. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Kakashi l'interpella :

- Naruto ! Pourrais-tu rester à l'école une heure de plus ? Le directeur m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu avais bien assimilé toute la matière que nous avons vue pendant ton absence.

Le blond eut une grimace qui en disait long sur l'envie qu'il avait de passer une heure en tête-à-tête avec son sensei. Celui-ci n'en avait d'ailleurs pas l'air beaucoup plus ravi. Mais aucun des deux n'avait le choix, ils ne pouvaient ignorer un ordre du directeur, Tsuade-sama. A moins de vouloir finir dans le coma à l'hôpital, avec un certain nombre d'os brisés. Ce fut donc avec résignation que NAruto soupira :

- Bien sur, Sensei. (Se tournant vers son « petit-copain) Sasuke, tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre. Repars avec Kisame, je rentrerai à pied.

- Tu es sur, Naruto ?

- T'inquiète, marcher ne me fera pas de mal après une heure de torture avec Kakashi-sensei!

- Hum, hum. Naruto, je suis là, se crut obliger d'intervenir l'intéressé.

- Oh ! Sensei, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je n'ai juste pas envie de passer du temps supplémentaire à travailler.

- Bah, je rigolais. Cette perspective ne m'enchante pas non plus énormément, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Haha, pas de souci, Sensei !

Sasuke secoua la tête. Naruto avait débarqué au lycée il n'y avait même pas une semaine et déjà, il se comportait avec leur Sensei comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Se sentant de trop dans la discussion entre de ceux-ci, il préféra intervenir.

- Je vais rentrer, moi. Sensei, à demain. Naruto, on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Ouaip ! A tantôt, Sas'ke.

Ce dernier préféra ne pas répondre et s'en alla, abandonnant les deux garçons qui soupiraient déjà à l'idée du travail qui les attendait.

XXXXX

Ca faisait une heure et demie que Karin attendait au coin d'un couloir de l'école. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle tournait autour d'une des nouvelles élèves de cette année qu'elle avait grassement payé pour servir d'appât. Cette dernière la regardait avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Evidement, elle n'était pas au courant du plan que Karin avait en tête si elle l'avait su, la gamine aurait immédiatement été la dénoncer. Non, elle devait surement penser qu'elle allait contribuer à jouer une petite blague à Naruto.

Naruto… D'ailleurs, quand allait-il enfin sortir du local ?! Sa patience était à bout, et tout son cœur était rempli d'une rancœur malsaine à l'égard du blond qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie. Elle allait lui faire regretter… Mais pour que sa vengeance s'opère, il fallait qu'il sorte de la classe dans laquelle il était enfermé avec Kakashi-sensei depuis des siècles !

Enfin, alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, Naruto sortit. Elle l'entendit distinctement crier à Kakashi :

- A demain, sensei !

Son visage se plissa de dégout. Comment son Sasuke avait pu tomber amoureux d'un crétin pareil ?! Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'il valait bien mieux que l'Uzumaki.

Sans ménagement, elle poussa la fillette qu'elle avait engagée vers le blond et lui souffla :

- Fais ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? Et surtout, pas un mot sur moi à Naruto, compris ?

Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un apprenne ce qu'elle comptait faire. Après tout, elle, Karin, héritière d'une des plus riches familles de la ville, présidente du conseil des élèves ainsi que du fan-club officiel de Sasuke Uchiwa, ne pouvait se permettre se salir sa réputation. En retenant son souffle, elle observa la gamine détaler vers l'objet de sa haine. Celle-ci se jeta dans les bras du blond et commença à sangloter, sous le regard appréciateur de Karin. La petite était bonne comédienne peut-être qu'elle la recontacterait pour d'autres services dans ce genre. Les pleurs de l'enfant la ramenèrent au présent.

- Monsieur ! Je vous en pris, aidez-moi ! (Son visage ruisselait de larmes)

Naruto la regarda d'un air incrédule plusieurs secondes vant de demander gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma chérie ?

« C'est ça, joue les héros… »pensa Karin avec mépris.

- S'il vous plait, mon frère… Il…Il…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a, mon cœur?

« Bientôt, ce sera toi qui appelleras à l'aide… »

- Il…Il a fait un malaise et il ne bouge plus ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi !

« Bientôt… Très bientôt… Dès que tu seras… »

- Vite, montre-moi où il a perdu connaissance !

- Suivez-moi, Monsieur !

« … tombé dans le piège ! »conclut triomphalement Karin, en suivant discrètement les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient.

Naruto Uzumaki… Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait !

Le blond suivit la petite à travers d'innombrables couloirs, sans remarquer que les larmes de cette dernière avaient disparues, laissant place à un sourire victorieux. Elle avait réussi ! Karin serait fière d'elle, peut-être même qu'elle la laisserait parader à ses côtés, comme elle le lui avait promis ! L'enthousiasme de l'innocente fillette s'accrut, et elle accéléra le pas en apercevant la salle que la présidente lui avait indiquée.

- C'est là-dedans, Monsieur !

Sans attendre, Naruto s'engouffra dans la pièce, tandis que la gamine attendait docilement dehors que Karin la rejoigne. En souriant, la fille aux cheveux rouges lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu as fait du bon travail, ma puce.

- Merci, Karin-sensei ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir, mon ange ?

Comme l'ange en question acquiesçait, la présidente se penche lentement et murmura quelques mots à son oreille, une lueur cruelle dans les yeux. Les yeux de la gamine s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- Karin-sensei… C'est une blague ?

- Non, gamine. Et tu devrais être heureuse, tu m'as aidé à me venger.

Des larmes, bien réelles cette fois, apparurent dans le regard d'animal traqué de l'enfant, qui recula de quelques pas.

- Karin-sensei… Non…

Cette dernière lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et lui dit sardoniquement :

- Et si… Et au cas où l'idée invraisemblable de raconter tout ceci à queqlu'un te viendrait à l'esprit, dis-toi que ce sera ta parole contre la mienne. Je suis sure que tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre ce que ça implique. Et même en admettant, ce qui est totalement impossible, que l'on te croie, je me ferais un immense plaisir de rappeler au monde entier que tu as participé à _ceci _(elle désigna la salle). Tu imagines le regard rempli de dégout et de haine que les gens auront envers toi ?

La fillette recula encore, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

- Karin-sensei, je vous en prie, arrêtez…

- Vas t'en. (Le ton était sec, coupant.) Vas t'en et laisse-moi savourer ma vengeance.

- Karin-sensei…

- MAINTENANT !

La présidente avait crié les derniers mots, exaspérée. Malheureusement pour Naruto, cet étage de l'école était entièrement désert à cette heure, Karin s'en était assurée. Personne n'entendrait les appels à l'aide de l'Uzumaki.

L'enfant, effrayé par le cri, partit en courant, les larmes coulant le long de son petit visage ravagé par la détresse.

Lentement, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, Karin s'avança vers la porte. Les gars qu'elle avait engagés pour l'aider à faire comprendre blond qu'il n'était pas digne de Sasuke devaient surement déjà avoir réussi à l'immobiliser et lui avoir bandé les yeux. Naruto ne saurait jamais qui lui aurait fait _ça_…

Une fois qu'elle eut franchi la porte, les yeux de Karin se vidèrent de toute raison. Une seule chose l'habitait à présent. Une colère froide, un appel à la vengeance…

XXXXX

- Bordel, Naruto, tu fous quoi ?! marmonna Sasuke pour lui-même, allongé dans son lit en regardant sa montre.

Le blond aurait déjà dû être rentré depuis trois heures ! Sasuke voulait bien admettre qu'il aie un peu de retard, après tout son cerveau ne devait pas dépasser la taille d'un petit pois, mais trois heures, ça commençait à faire long ! Même pour quelqu'un comme Naruto !

Sasuke ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais l'inquiétude l'envahissait progressivement. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si l'Uzumaki ne s'était pas manifesté dans dix minutes, il partirait à sa recherche. Après tout, il ne voulait pas se faire engueuler par Itachi pour avoir perdu son protégé. « Tu sais bien que tu t'en fous d'Itachi, tu es juste inquiet pour _lui_… » souffla la petite voix qui se faisait plus présente au fil des jours.

Alors qu'agacé, il la faisait taire, son téléphone sonna. Quelqu'un l'appelait. L'écran indiquait _« Naruto »_. Avec soulagement, il décrocha.

* * *

Mouahaha! *passe en mode diable* C'était trop tentant de couper l'histoire à ce moment, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation!

Deux ou trois petites excuses que je dois présenter. D'abord, je m'excuse auprès de la gamine qui sert d'appât et que j'ai torturée psychologiquement dans l'histoire. J'irai lui acheter une glace xD Ensuite, je m'excuse auprès de Naruto pour l'avoir encore fait souffrir, j'irai aussi lui acheter une glace (ou des ramens, comme il veut) ^^ et enfin, je m'excuse auprès de Sasuke, parce que après avoir autant fait souffrir Naruto, je me dois de le torture un peu lui aussi... Je lui donnerai aussi une glace pour me faire pardonner (ou un lemon avec Naruto, à lui de choisir).

*petit silence*

Non, en faite, je vais pas le laisser choisir! Ce sera le lemon! Mouahaha! O:)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde! J'ai posté le chapitre suivant ^^

J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant, sinon bah dites-moi ce qui dérange, je suis ouverte à toute critique :D

Bonne lecture!

Réponses aux reviews: (désolée, mais je ne réponds qu'aux questions parce que j'ai la flemme de répondre à toutes les reviews, mais sachez que je les lis et que ça me fait super plaisir vos commentaires 3 Un grand merci à tout le monde ^^ )

_ZabiZarbi : _Je ne pense pas avoir écrit qu' Itachi sait que Naruto a embrassé Sasuke (Si c'est ce que j'ai noté, c'est une erreur de ma part désolée ^^'). et s'il est si proche de Naruto, c'est parce que notre petit blond fait ami-ami avec toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre, et avec le caractère blagueur d'Itachi, ils ne pouvaient que super bien s'entendre tout de suite :) Et ils ne sont pas censés se connaitre d'avant, c'est juste que quand Itachi a entendu dire qu'un jeune homme (Naruto en l'occurrence) cherchait quelqu'un pour l'héberger, il a sauté sur l'occasion en espérant que Sasuke s'ouvrirait plus). J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions, si tu en as d'autres, n'hésite pas à les poser ;)

_Boys-Love-Yaoi :_ Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai à nouveau intervenir Sakura. Peut-être qu'elle réapparaîtra une ou deux fois, mais j'ai centré l'histoire sur Naruto et Sasuke, c'est donc eux qui interviennent en priorité ^^

__Voilà voilà, je crois avoir répondu à toutes les questions. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, signalez-le, ce n'est pas volontaire (bah oui mon niveau de concentration ne dépasse pas celui d'un petit pois autiste xD)

Encore merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews! Et sans plus attendre (roulements de tambours) le chapitre 8! ^^

* * *

_ Alors qu'agacé, il la faisait taire, son téléphone sonna. Quelqu'un l'appelait. L'écran indiquait « Naruto ». Avec soulagement, il décrocha._

- Bordel Naruto, t'es où ?! Ça fait plus de trois heures que tu devrais être rentré !

La voix du blond lui parvint, faible et entrecoupée de gémissements de douleur inquiétants.

- Sasuke… J'ai… un léger…. souci…

- Oï ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Naruto ?! T'es où là ?

Ce fut cette fois une voix d'homme adulte qui lui répondit.

- Ton chéri est à l'école, au deuxième étage. Tu ferais mieux de venir le chercher rapidement, parce que dans l'état où il est, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra se déplacer très loin…

- Que… Quoi ? Non mais qui vous êtes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- On lui a juste donné une petite leçon. Il t'expliquera tout en détails quand tu viendras le récupérer. Enfin, s'il survit d'ici là…

- S'il survit ?! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Répondez, bordel !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Réellement paniqué cette fois, Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds en pestant contre le destin qui semblait s'acharner sur sa pauvre personne ainsi que sur celle d'un certain blond et sortit en trombe de chez lui, malgré les exhortations d'Itachi qui lui demandait où il allait.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en courant.

Le soleil, encore haut dans le ciel malgré l'heure tardive, éclairait de sa couleur pourpre les rues de la ville, à l'atmosphère étouffante en cette soirée estivale. Sa couleur écarlate rappelait désagréablement à Sasuke la couleur du sang. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à quelque chose d'aussi glauque !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il distingua enfin les contours de l'école au loin. Légèrement essoufflé par sa course, il arriva devant les grilles. Fermées.

- Et merde, j'ai vraiment la poisse !

Il n'avait pas le choix. Après avoir regardé autour de lui, Sasuke entreprit d'escalader la barrière en métal qui ceignait le lycée. Haletant sous l'effort, il réussit enfin à se hisser au sommet et retomba souplement de l'autre côté. Finalement, les heures qu'il avait passé à muscler son corps en fuyant ses fans hystériques avaient été utiles !

Toutes les portes étaient fermées à clé. Un instant, l'Uchiwa pensa briser une fenêtre, mais il en aperçut une qui était restée ouverte au premier étage. « Super, encore de l'escalade » maugréa-t-il, mais la pensée de Naruto en détresse l'incita à se dépêcher.

Avec aisance, Sasuke agrippa un renfoncement du mur et se propulsa grâce à ses pieds vers le haut. Sa deuxième main attrapa le rebord de la fenêtre, et gémissant sous l'effort, il réussit à atterrir dans une salle de classe, beaucoup moins gracieusement que lors de l'escalade de la grille principale. Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsque sa tête percuta le pied métallique d'une chaise. De rage, il donna un coup de pied à l'insolent objet, ce qui lui valut un coup bleu sur son petit orteil. Des larmes de douleur perlant au coin de ses yeux, le brun remercia le ciel que personne n'aie assisté à ce moment peu glorieux de son épopée, et sortit du local.

- Le gars m'a dit que Naruto était au deuxième étage…

Sans attendre, il courut vers les escaliers et grimpa ceux-ci à toute allure. Il y avait une vingtaine de salles au deuxième étage. Il entreprit de fouiller chacune rapidement. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de trouver Naruto, Sasuke ouvrit la dernière porte brutalement.

Et il le vit. Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'agrandirent, et un murmure incrédule s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il tendait une main hésitante vers la silhouette affalée devant lui.

- Naruto… Bordel, qui t'a fait ça ?

XXXXX

Naruto était dans un état effrayant. Et effrayant était un euphémisme face au corps meurtri et ensanglanté qui gisait par terre, pieds et poings liés, aux pieds de Sasuke.

Les vêtements, lacérés, révélaient de larges ecchymoses violacées courant le long de son torse halé. Son visage était lui aussi parcouru de bleus, dont un particulièrement important sur sa pommette qui avait tourné au blond foncé. Un de ses yeux gonflait de manière inquiétante, et annonçait l'apparition imminente d'un coquard Son arcade sourcilière droite avait éclatée sous la violence des coups qu'il avait reçus et inondait la moitié de son visage d'un sang rouge vif qui s'égouttait lentement sur le sol. Heureusement, ses blessures semblaient superficielles. Ceux qui lui avaient fait ça n'avaient pas causé de lésions internes.

Sasuke resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre du choc que lui avait causé la vue de son « petit copain » tabassé. Puis, il se précipita sur le blond évanoui et le secoua aussi délicatement que son inquiétude le lui permettait.

- Naruto ? Naruto, réponds, s'il te plait !

Ce dernier finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Enfin, plutôt un œil, car celui affligé du coquard refusa de s'ouvrir. Il grogna d'une voix faible :

- Baka… Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Je… J'étais en train de faire… un joli rêve…

A ces mots, l'Uchiwa fut partagé entre colère, exaspération et inquiétude, mais face à l'état inquiétant de l'Uzumaki, cette dernière finit par l'emporter.

- Teme… Comment tu as encore réussi à te mettre dans cette situation ?

- Trop fatigué… pour expliquer… Et trop mal aussi…

Sasuke se redressa aussitôt, se rappelant brusquement que Naruto était blessé. Le plus doucement qu'il pouvait, il souleva le blond et grimaça, à la fois sous son poids plus que conséquent, mais aussi à cause des gémissements de douleur qu'il essayait vainement de retenir.

Le brun se rendit en haletant sous l'effort jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, pensant qu'il devrait surement briser la porte d'entrée vitrée pour sortir. Mais comme pour la fenêtre de tout à l'heure, ce ne fut finalement pas nécessaire.

- Sasuke ? Pourquoi es-tu encore à l'éco- OH MON DIEU ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Naruto ?!

Surpris, Sasuke se retourna brusquement, déclenchant un nouveau couinement de souffrance de la part de Naruto, qui avait enfoui son front dans la nuque du brun sans se soucier du sang qu'il étalait sur ses vêtements.

- Tsunade-sama ? Je croyais que l'école était déserte !

La directrice de l'école fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

- Oh… C'est parce que je me suis endormie dans mon bureau. Kakashi a dû fermer tout avant de s'en aller en pensant que j'étais déjà partie. (Soudain, ses yeux se reposèrent sur Naruto) Mais on s'en fout de pourquoi je suis encore là ! Comment Naruto s'est-il retrouvé dans cet état ?!

- Je n'en sais rien ! J'étais chez moi et j'ai reçu un coup de fil de sa part. Quand j'ai décroché, un homme m'a dit qu'il était toujours à l'école et qu'il valait mieux que je vienne rapidement le chercher.

- Mais qui a pu… Non, on discutera après ! Il faut emmener Naruto à l'hôpital et vite !

L'interpellé releva vaguement la tête et grogna :

- Nan… Veux pas aller…hôpital… trop de seringues… de chaînes en métal et de… médecins qui me courent… après…

- Naruto, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Tu vas aller à l'ôpital, c'est un ordre ! s'exclama la directrice.

D'un air implorant, le blond leva des yeux de chien battu vers Sasuke :

- Sas'ke… Dis-lui que je… vais bien…

Seul un regard empli d'une détermination froide lui répondit tandis que l'Uchiwa se tournait vers Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama, à moins que je doive briser une vitre, pourriez-vous nous ouvrir afin que je fasse sortir Naruto d'ici ?

- Oui, bien sur ! (La directrice s'empressa de s'exécuter)

- Et pourriez-vous aussi nous emmener en voiture, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? Je ne me sens pas capable de porter Naruto jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- Sas'keee… pas l'hôpitaaaaaal…

- La ferme, Naruto. Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Evidemment que je vais vous emmener, suivez-moi.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Trente minutes plus tard, Naruto était enchaîné à un lit sous le regard furieux du médecin en charge de lui, sur les mains duquel apparaissaient de mystérieuses marques rouges, dont la forme rappelait vaguement celle de morsures humaines…

Et trente-cinq minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi sous le regard, cette fois protecteur, d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau et aux yeux d'un noir impénétrable…

XXXXX

Le lendemain, Naruto fut suffisamment en forme pour pouvoir répondre aux questions d'un Sasuke inquisiteur.

- Naruto, je veux que tu me racontes ce qu'il t'est arrivé dans les moindres détails.

- Dans les moindres détails, ça va être chaud. Mais je peux résumer l'histoire.

- Fais du mieux que tu peux.

- Je me souviens que je venais de sortir de la classe de Kakashi. Une petite fille s'est jetée sur moi en pleurant. Elle prétendait que son frère avait fait un malaise, ou quelque chose comme ça. Donc je l'ai suivie jusqu'au deuxième étage et là, elle m'a montré une porte en disant qu'il était à l'intérieur. Je me suis précipité dans la pièce, et je n'ai eu le temps de rien voir avant que quelqu'un m'enfermait la tête dans un sac. Quand j'ai été au bord de l'évanouissement à cause du manque d'air, trop faible pour me débattre, ils m'ont bandé les yeux, sans que je ne puisse voir leurs visages une seule fois. Et après, ils se sont défoulés sur moi et sont partis. Et je dis « ils » au pluriel parce que j'ai entendu plusieurs voix différentes. J'en ai repérés au moins trois, mais il y en avait peut-être plus.

Un froncement de sourcil trahit l'incompréhension de Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? s'écria Naruto, vexé.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi. A ce que tu me racontes, tes ravisseurs semblent avoir tout calculé à l'avance puisqu'ils ont même payé une gamine pour servir d'appât. Ils s'en sont pris à toi intentionnellement. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ta question…

- Hn ?

- En réalité, je crois que les hommes ont été payés pour m'infliger ça par une tierce personne, une fille je pense.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Après avoir été tabassé, j'ai entendu une voix féminine murmurer à mon oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- « Tu ne mérites pas Sasuke Uchiwa. Quitte-le, où ce que tu as enduré aujourd'hui sera une promenade de santé comparé à l'enfer que nous nous assurerons de te faire subir. »

- Quoi ?!

- Puis, on a posé un téléphone contre mon oreille et elle m'a dit je cite : « maintenant, dis à ton chéri où tu te trouves pour qu'il vienne constater de lui-même ce qu'il a provoqué en acceptant de sortir avec un minable comme toi. Et ensuite, ne t'approche plus de lui, ou je te le ferai regretter, c'est compris ? »

Les épaules de Sasuke s'étaient progressivement tendues au fil du récit. Ses yeux encore plus noirs que d'ordinaire ne reflétaient qu'une infime partie de la tornade de colère qui l'habitait. D'une voix rauque, il jura :

- Bordel, je ne pensais pas que mes groupies iraient si loin !

- Tu penses que c'est une d'entre elle qui a planifié ça ?

- J'en suis sûr ! Désolé Naruto, je vais devoir te laisser.

- Tu vas où ?

- Apprendre à celle qui a osé s'en prendre à toi que personne ne peut aller contre la volonté de Sasuke Uchiwa, à moins d'être prêt à en payer le prix fort.

- Sas'ke ? T'es sérieux ?

Sans répondre, le ténébreux brun quitta la chambre d'hôpital. Le un rictus menaçant qu'il affichait suffit à répondre à la question de Naruto…

XXXXX

- Alors ?s'enquerra Sasuke, qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle où Naruto avait été retrouvé.

Les deux policiers se tournèrent vers lui.

- Désolé, Mr Uchiwa, mais nous n'avons absolument trouvé aucune preuve. Et la situation n'est pas assez grave pour que nous puissions demander l'autorisation à nos supérieurs d'employer des mesures plus approfondies.

- Mon copain s'est presque fait tué par une psychopathe enragée qui menace de récidiver à tout moment et vous jugez que la situation n'est pas assez grave ?!

- Je suis navré, mais comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est qu'une menace. Personne n'a été tué, et les blessures de votre ami ne sont que superficielles. Malgré votre noble famille, Mr Uchiwa, la police refusera de faire des fouilles approfondies pour un simple passage à tabac.

Sur ces mots, les deux enquêteurs quittèrent la classe. Furieux, Sasuke frappa violement la table la plus proche du poing.

- Tous des incapables ! grogna-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un faible éclat rouge qui étincelait à la lueur du soleil matinal, sur la table, à coté de sa main fermée. Se saisissant de la chose, il découvrit un long cheveu rouge écarlate. Sasuke se figea tandis que son visage délicat se transformait en un masque de rage pur qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule fille qui possédait de tels cheveux et qui le vénérait assez pour être capable d'engager des hommes pour tabasser Naruto.

- Karin, murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Sale garce, tu vas regretter de t'être opposée à moi…

Le brun sortit son portable et composa en vitesse un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il ne fallut pas trois secondes à son interlocuteur pour décrocher. Celui-ci, d'un ton qui rappelait étrangement celui d'un serpent venimeux prêt à attaquer, demanda joyeusement :

- Sasuke Uchiwa ! Pourquoi ai-je l'immense honneur de recevoir un appel de ta part ?

- Orochimaru, je dois te voir.

- Oh ? Voilà qui est rare. JE suis prêt à te recevoir quand tu veux, alors quand comptes-tu passer ?

- Je serai là dans un quart d'heure environ, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Me déranger ? Mais tu sais que j'adore te voir, Sasuke-kun ! En plus, pour vouloir me rencontrer aussi rapidement, ce que tu as à raconter doit être vraiment intéressant. J'ai hâte d'entendre ça !

- Très bien. A tout de suite, Orochimaru.

D'un pas toujours rageur, il quitta l'école pour se rendre en ville. Personne ne songea à lui faire la remarque qu'il devrait être en cours. Après tout, c'était Sasuke Uchiwa.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva devant un bar à l'air peu fréquentable dont l'enseigne clignotante indiquait : _« L'antre du serpent »._ Se faufilant à l'intérieur, il s'avança vers le comptoir en se bouchant le nez pour empêcher les effluves d'alcool qui planaient dans la pièce d'empoisonner son odorat. De sa démarche féline, il se rendit jusqu'au comptoir en tentant d'ignorer les regards pesants de certains clients qui devaient s'étonner de voir un aussi jeune garçon en ces lieux si peu recommandables. Le barman, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux gris, ne manifesta en revanche aucun étonnement et se contenta de désigner l'escalier derrière lui en souriant.

- Ca faisait un bail, Sasuke-kun ! Orochimaru m'a prévenu de ta visite, il t'attend en haut.

- Merci, Kabuto.

L'Uchiwa gravit rapidement les marches et parvint le long d'un couloir tapissé de velours rouge passablement défraichi. Il toqua sur une des portes, qui ne se différenciait des autres que par la poignée sur laquelle était enroulé un serpent de métal.

Lorsqu'une voix l'eut prié d'entrer, Sasuke ouvrit celle-ci et se retrouva face à celui qu'il avait demandé à voir : Orochimaru, le chef du gang de criminels le plus dangereux du pays. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire qui dévoila une langue fourchue.

- Sasuke… Tu es enfin là. Je t'en prie, installe-toi. Un verre de vin, peut-être ? proposa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Non merci. Je ne suis pas ici pour me divertir.

- Je m'en doute, très cher. Ce qui nous amène au centre du problème, à savoir, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- J'ai besoin de tes services.

- Oh ? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu ne m'as demandé mon aide qu'une fois, pour te débarrasser de cet homme, comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

- Danzô est de l'histoire ancienne, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler, répliqua sèchement le brun.

- Ah oui, Danzô ! Je me rappelle maintenant ! Quel culot il avait eu d'avoir organisé l'assassinat de tes parents juste parce qu'ils comptaient le renvoyer de son poste !

- Mes parents ont été tués par des cambrioleurs.

- Voyons, cher Sasuke, tu sais comme moi que ce n'est que la version officielle.

- Ecoute, Orochimaru, je me suis assuré que Danzô paye pour ce qu'il a fait il y a des années. Je ne souhaite plus entendre parler de lui.

- Quel dommage… C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que nous nous sommes rencontrés. tu te souviens?

- A mon grand regret, oui. Mais bon, je cherchais quelqu'un d'assez cruel pour le faire souffrir tellement que la mort aurait été une délivrance pour lui; et je suis tombé sur toi. Tu as d'ailleurs exécuté le contrat à la perfection.

- Bien sur! Je m'assure que mes clients soient toujours satisfaits de mes services, question d'honneur! Et je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé avec lui avant de le tuer... Les cris de douleurs qu'il a poussés pendant que je le torturais étaient si…

- Je ne tiens pas à savoir.

- Quel rabat-joie tu es, Sasuke-kun.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas ici pour plaisanter. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de quelqu'un, c'est tout.

- Bon, bon, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- « Elle ». C'est une fille de mon école. Elle s'appelle Karin, a mon âge et des cheveux rouges sang. Tu ne pourras pas te tromper sur la personne.

- Tu veux que je tue une jeune fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu te faire pour s'attirer à ce point tes foudres ?

- Elle a engagé des gens pour tabasser mon petit copain.

- Hein ? Depuis quand es-tu homo ?

- Longue histoire. Et je ne veux pas que tu la tues, ça poserait trop de problèmes.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

- Que tu te débrouilles pour qu'elle se fasse définitivement renvoyer de l'école. Et ensuite, que tu lui fasses comprendre très clairement que je n'apprécie pas qu'on s'oppose à moi, et qu'elle a intérêt à partir loin d'ici, très vite, et avec toute sa famille.

- Ai-je le droit de m'amuser avec elle ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne la marque pas définitivement. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle puisse utiliser les cicatrices comme preuves.

- Tu fais preuve d'un sang-froid impressionnant. Tu ne trembles pas, alors même que tu me demandes de torturer une jeune fille.

- Je déteste qu'on s'oppose à moi. Le feras-tu ?

- Bien sur, du moment que tu y mets le prix…

- L'argent n'est pas un problème, tu le sais très bien.

- En effet, c'est pourquoi j'adore marchander avec toi, mon cher Sasuke. Cette fille aura quitté la ville d'ici une semaine, je te l'assure.

- Parfait. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Sasuke salua Orochimaru d'un signe de tête et quitta le bâtiment aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

En s'éloignant, un sourire vindicatif apparut sur ses lèvres. Karin allait regretter de s'en être pris à son Naruto.

Une seconde ! Il avait bien dit « son » Naruto ? L'Uchiwa secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les esprits. Ça devait être la fatigue qui lui embrouillait l'esprit…

XXXXX

- Sasuke ! Tu es enfin revenu me rendre visite ! s'exclama Naruto avec un air de reproche.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non. Du moins, pas encore.

- Tu ne pourrais pas développer ?

- On doit rompre. Enfin, je veux dire rompre officiellement.

- Hn ? Pourquoi ?

- La fille qui t'a infligé ça était une de mes fans obsédées par moi. Il y en a d'autres comme elle, qui pourraient aussi te tabasser, voir pire. Et je ne tiens pas à avoir ta mort sur ma conscience.

- Mais, Sasuke, je…

- N'essaie pas de me convaincre, Naruto, dès que tu retourneras à l'école, on rompra devant tous les élèves.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une vraie rupture, puisqu'on ne sort pas véritablement ensemble.

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de décider sans me demander mon avis !

- Et bien si, justement, j'ai le droit. Naruto, mes fans m'ont clairement fait comprendre que si je restais proche de toi, elles s'en prendraient à ta personne. Alors je ne m'approcherai plus, dorénavant.

- Sasuke, attends !

Mais la porte s'était refermée sur l'Uchiwa, qui était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il longeait les couloirs de l'hôpital, il sentit une pointe de regret à l'encontre de la décision qu'il avait prise envahir son cœur. Le brun n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait fait le bon choix, il en était persuadé. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto soit à nouveau blessé à cause de lui, et était prêt à ne plus l'approcher si sa lui assurait la sécurité du blond. En plus, il n'aurait plus à faire semblant de sortir avec lui, ce qui serait une véritable délivrance.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si déçu de devoir rompre avec lui ? » insinua vicieusement la petite voix en lui qu'il détestait de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle manifestation de sa part.

C'était n'importe quoi, il n'était pas déçu. Non pas du tout…

XXXXX

Ayant fini par céder aux supplications incessantes ainsi qu'à la cicatrisation d'une rapidité exceptionnelle du blond, le médecin relâcha Naruto au bout de trois jours, avec un soulagement qu'il essaya de poliment dissimuler.

- Mais vous feriez mieux d'attendre la semaine prochaine avant de reprendre les cours, conseilla-t-il tout de même. On est jeudi soir, vous ne raterez donc qu'un jour d'école, je ne pense pas que cela soit un réel problème.

Naruto éclata d'un rire ravi à la perspective de ce week-end prolongé et assura au médecin que ça ne lui poserait _absolument aucun _problème de manquer un jour supplémentaire de cours.

Accompagné d'Itachi qui était venu le rechercher, il rentra chez les Uchiwa, impatient d'annoncer à Sasuke, qui avait recommencé l'école et n'avait plus été voir le blond depuis leur entrevue houleuse, qu'il était enfin sortit de l'hôpital.

Avec enthousiasme, il défonça presque la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le brun et hurla joyeusement :

- JE SUIS RENTREEEE !

Sasuke, qui avait largement eu le temps de retravailler son air indifférent durant la convalescence de Naruto, ne leva qu'un vague regard vers celui-ci ses yeux impassibles croisant à peine ceux du blond, malgré la joie de le revoir qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler. Il avait décidé de se montrer à nouveau froid et distant pour décourager une quelcquonque tentative d'approche de la part de l'Uzumaki.

- J'avais cru comprendre, vu comme tu as crié, fit-il en se replongeant dans le livre qu'il lisait.

Naruto, bien décidé à ne pas baisser les bras aussi facilement, sauta sur le lit du brun et lui prit le bouquin des mains.

- Tu lis quoi, Sas'ke ?

- Je _lisais _(il insista particulièrement sur ce mot) le troisième tome de l'encyclopédie « Histoire complète du Japon ». Enfin, avant que tu me prennes si poliment mon livre.

- Ca a l'air trop nul comme histoire ! Y'a même pas d'images ! Tu ne préfères pas que je te raconte comment la moitié de l'hôpital m'a poursuivi parce que j'avais réussi à casser la chaine qu'ils m'avaient mise ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas sympa, Sas'ke !

- Je sais. T'es vraiment décidé à me coller ?

- Ouaip !

- Alors je vais me laver. Dans la douche, j'aurai au moins la paix…

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Je pourrais te suivre dans la salle de bain…

Le ton malicieux de Naruto n'échappa pas à l'Uchiwa qui lui lança un regard glacé.

- Tu fais ça, et je te tue.

- Oh, ne me tente pas… J'imagine déjà ton corps nu dégoulinant de milliers de gouttes d'eau collé contre au mien, tes mains qui remonteraient le long de mon dos jusqu'à pouvoir enserrer ma nuque en une étreinte mortelle mais passionnée, ton regard, empli d'une haine ardente mêlée d'un désir sauvage qui plongerait dans le mien, tout aussi brulant…

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Les descriptions de Naruto ne semblaient plus lui faire autant d'effet qu'à l'hôpital, au plus grand regret de celui-ci. Sarcastique, l'Uchiwa répliqua :

- Tes fantasmes sont plutôt glauques…

- C'est parce que je ne contrôle plus mon imagination quand il s'agit de toi, beau gosse, nargua le blond.

- Oh, l'intérêt que tu me portes est profondément touchant. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une douche à prendre. _Seul_.

Le brun sortit sur ses mots, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, tandis que Naruto le regardait d'un air déçu. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Pendant les trois jours où il avait été alité, Sasuke semblait avoir compris comment résister à ses railleries incessantes.. Il ne rougissait plus, ne l'insultait plus. Rien. Il réussissait même à riposter à chacune de ses provocations, et de manière assez réussie, Naruto devait se l'avouer.

« Bah, je finirai par l'avoir, peut importe ce qu'il pense ! » se dit le blond, déterminé à conquérir le ténébreux Uchiwa…

XXXXX

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke revint dans sa chambre, envahit par une agréable sensation de bien-être provoquée par l'eau chaude qui avait dénoué les muscles tendus de son corps. En ouvrant la porte, il repassa en mode Glaçon Royal pour affronter le blond exaspérant qui devait surement l'attendre. Mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne lui sauta pas dessus, se contentant de se relever souplement de son lit en demandant si la salle de bain était libre.

- Oui, tu peux y aller, répondit l'Uchiwa, une nouvelle fois perturbé par le changement de caractère du blond qui se comportait comme un gamin trente minutes auparavant.

- Merci, je vais aussi aller me laver alors. Mais d'abord…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne t'ai correctement remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Je n'ai fait que rembourser ma dette envers toi.

- Ca ne me satisfait pas.

- Pauvre chou… Et qu'est-ce qui te satisferait ?

- Que tu fermes les yeux.

- Mais bien sur ! ironisa le brun. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Pour me faire plaisir ?

- Pas envie.

- Parce que je suis ton copain ?

- Encore moins une bonne raison. Et tu n'es pas mon copain, pas réellement, en tout cas. En plus, on est censé rompre lundi.

- Alors… (Naruto réfléchit un instant) Parce que sinon j'oublierais « accidentellement » de refermer la grille de ta maison, ce qui aurait pour conséquence malencontreuse que la totalité de tes fans se rueraient dans ta chambre pour t'infliger dieu sait quel fantasme de leur part ?

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Tu veux parier ?

Naruto afficha un sourire taquin. Sasuke, levant les yeux au ciel, ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le mur, bras croisés.

- Dépêche-toi de me donner ce que tu voulais pour me remercier, je n'ai pas toute la journée…

Il l'ignorait, mais la position négligée qu'il avait arborée allait amplement faciliter la tâche du blond, qui s'approcha lentement. Un léger tressaillement parcourut les paupières de l'Uchiwa, seul témoin de l'effort qu'il faisait pour s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses yeux.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu f-humpf !

Le baiser que lui donna l'Uzumaki empêcha Sasuke de finir sa phrase.

* * *

Je suis vraiment sadique de couper mes chapitres à des moments comme ça mais c'est plus fort que moi xD

Le côté obscur de la force a eu raison de moi... ^^'

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!


	9. Chapter 9

Le neuvième chapitre ! Et ben, moi qui pensais en faire cinq ou six, on dirait que l'illumination m'a frappée sur ce coup-là ! xD

Et avant que j'oublie, des 'tis éclaircissements pour :

_Loveyaoi-15: _Je voulais que ce soit Sasuke qui découvre que c'était Karin la coupable, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte que les polivciers ne trouvent pas le cheveu. Quand j'ai écris ce passage, ça m'a aussi un peu dérangé, c'est pour ça que j'ai précisé que les policiers refusaient de faire des fouilles approfondies ^^ Mais bon, on dirait que ma feinte n'a pas marché xD

_Iru'kashi-san : _D'abord, merci de m'avoir fait remarqué la petite erreur de correspondance entre les chapitres 2 et 3, j'ai modifié ça ^^ Et merci aussi pour la taille de tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Ensuite, pour répondre à tes questions (je numérote parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ^^) 1) Sasuke n'a pas d'amis mais c'est volontaire de sa part, il n'aime pas les relations avec les autres, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. 2) comme tu l'as si bien dit, sasuke déteste déjà Naruto parce que c'est son total opposé, et aussi parce que c'est Sasuke et qu'il n'apprécie pas grand monde à la base. 3) le lemon? Petite perverse! ;) et bien il est pour bientôt... très bientôt... en faite, il se pourrait même qu'il soit dans ce chapitre...

_Alias04: _Oulà! Quelle perspicacité! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait une incohérence au niveau des places de Kiba et Sasuke. Je vais tout de suite modifier ça! :) Merci de me l'avoir signalé!

Merci à tous les autres reviewers (je ne sais pas si ça se dit xD) et si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à une question, signalez-le moi ^^

**Et attention! Il y aura un LEMON dans ce chapitre (enfin!). **C'est mon premier, alors soyez indulgents ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu f-humpf !_

_ Le baiser que lui donna l'Uzumaki empêcha Sasuke de finir sa phrase._

Naruto plaqua brutalement son corps contre celui du brun en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, formant ainsi une prison de laquelle il ne pouvait s'échapper. Le blond approfondit son baiser, malgré la raideur de celui qu'il étreignait, et qui était actuellement entraîner dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Sa raison lui hurlait de s'éloigner du garçon si désirable collé à lui, tandis que son corps réclamait au contraire qu'il s'en approche plus encore, à sa plus grande confusion. Depuis quand était-il attiré par les hommes ?! Ou plutôt, depuis quand était-il attiré par qui que ce soit ?! Il ne savait plus quoi faire, mais finalement, il n'eut pas de choix à prendre: les mains caressantes de Naruto, qui venaient de passer sous son t-shirt, lui firent perdre pied et, s'enfonçant dans un abîme de plaisir, il agrippa à son tour la veste du blond, l'attirant par réflexe encore plus près de lui si c'était possible. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit quand la langue de ce dernier en força l'ouverture et entama avec la sienne un ballet saccadé. Instinctivement, il déboutonna la chemise de Naruto, tandis que celui-ci essayait lui vainement de s'éloigner, déstabilisé par la tournure des événements. Il avait juste voulu narguer le brun en l'embrassant! il ne pensait pas ressentir _ça _!

Enfin, chancelant dangereusement sous la violence de son élan, il réussit à reculer de deux pas. L'air hagard et les cheveux en bataille, sa chemise à moitié ouverte découvrant son torse imberbe et halé aux muscles parfaitement tracés, il haleta d'une voix sourde :

- Bordel, Sas'ke… Excuse-moi… je pensais pas… que je perdrais le contrôle… à ce point…

L'Uchiwa le contempla un instant, ahuri par ce qui venait de se passer. Son corps pulsait violemment, réclamant avec ardeur la chaleur des bras de l'Uzumaki tandis que son esprit était entièrement occupé par la vision de Naruto débraillé debout devant lui dans une pose atrocement sexy, qui appelait à la luxure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il devait réagir.

Et soudain, il en eut marre. Marre de devoir rester constamment impassible, marre de sa voix intérieure qui le harcelait, marre du blond qui avait chamboulé sa vie, et marre du manque de contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps. Il voulait juste… ne plus être lui. Et il prit la décision de laisser son corps décider à sa place, juste pour cette nuit.

Les yeux luisant d'une lueur étrange, il s'approcha de Naruto qui le regardait d'un air hésitant.

- Sas'ke ?

- Naruto… Embrasse-moi encore.

- Hein ?

Sans répondre, Sasuke arracha littéralement les lambeaux de la chemise du blond stupéfait, détruisant ainsi les quelques boutons rescapés de sa première attaque. Tous deux tombèrent sur le lit derrière eux, mais étaient bien trop occupés par la chaleur dégagée par leurs corps enlacés pour s'en rendre compte. Naruto gémit doucement.

- Sas'ke… veux pas… abuser de toi…

- C'est plutôt moi… qui abuse de toi là…

- T'avais dit… plus m'approcher…

- Au diable… mes résolutions ! Maintenant… ferme-la, Naruto.

Il étouffa une potentielle protestation du blond d'un nouveau baiser. L'Uzumaki céda sous la délicieuse violence de l'étreinte et s'abandonna lui aussi à l'ouragan de sensations qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Ayant bien plus d'expérience que l'Uchiwa dans ce domaine, il décida de reprendre les rênes. Il roula sur le côté, se retrouvant ainsi assis sur le brun et entreprit de lui ôter son t-shirt, tout en faisant courir sa langue le long du torse pâle qui frissonnait sous les caresses fugaces. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, mordilla sur son passage la bande de peau délicate qui entourait le nombril de Sasuke. Celui-ci n'essaya plus de retenir ses gémissements haletants, ce geste ayant eu raison de ses dernières résistances. Naruto retira ensuite les lambeaux de sa chemise, qui, dans l'état où elle se trouvait, était bonne à jeter. Recommençant à parsemer le ventre de l'Uchiwa de milliers de baisers furtifs et enflammés, il fit doucement glisser le caleçon noir de ce dernier, tout en glissant sa langue partout sur son corps sans jamais toucher, intentionnellement, la verge du brun, qui se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses supplications. Finalement, Sasuke, tous ses sens exacerbés au maximum, haleta :

- Naruto, s'il te plait… Je n'en peux plus…

Le blond fut un instant tenté de le torturer encore un peu, mais un seul coup d'œil au visage rejeté en arrière au-dessus de lui, rougi par le plaisir et transformé en un masque de désir brut, lui fit perdre tout contrôle. Prenant le membre dressé face à lui en bouche, il entama des vas-et-viens expérimentés, tandis qu'il présentait trois doigts aux lèvres humides du brun qui, malgré sa naïveté dans ce domaine, s'en empara avec avidité, mû par un instinct bestial.

Quand Naruto sentit Sasuke sur le point d'arriver, il se retira précipitamment, à la plus grande frustration de ce dernier.

- Naruto… Enfoiré…

Celui-ci répondit d'une voix rauque.

- Calme-toi, mon ange, c'est loin d'être fini…

Se positionnant entre les jambes de l'Uchiwa, il le pénétra doucement un doigt, guettant aussi attentivement que son excitation le lui permettait une quelconque protestation. Sasuke se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant la présence étrangère s'immiscer en lui, mais se calma rapidement quand Naruto se pencha pour l'embrasser. Envahi par l'intense vague de plaisir que lui procurait les caresses du blond, il sentit à peine le deuxième doigt le pénétrer. En revanche, il ne put étouffer un gémissement de douleur au troisième, gémissement que Naruto s'empressa d'étouffer en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment préparé, le blond se retira prestement, quittant en même temps, à regret, la bouche si désirable qui l'attirait tant. Il positionna entre les jambes de Sasuke et murmura d'une voix entrecoupées par sa respiration saccadée.

- Sasuke… T'es sûr de toi ?

Il prit le gémissement qui lui répondit comme une réponse affirmative et pénétra aussi doucement que possible l'Uchiwa, qui ne put retenir un cri surpris de douleur. Naruto se saisit de la verge de son vis-à-vis et, tout en lui infligeant de rapides mouvements de haut en bas, commença à se mouvoir en lui. Peu à peu, la douleur laissa le pas à l'extase dans les cris de Sasuke. Chaque coup de rein de Naruto les emmenait un peu plus haut, et le hurlement de plaisir qu'émit l'Uchiwa lorsque son amant percuta sa prostate fut le déclencheur de leur jouissance simultanée. Pantelants, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, leur corps brulant recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur collés l'un à l'autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne parla, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle.

Finalement, ce fut Naruto, qui peinait de plus en plus à garder les paupières ouvertes, qui marmonna :

- Sas'ke ?

- Hn ?

- Tu comptes toujours me plaquer lundi ?

Sasuke s'était déjà presque endormi, et le blond dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse.

- Baka… tu sais bien que… c'est hors de question…

Naruto afficha un sourire bienheureux et ferma les yeux, lui aussi. Ensemble, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil, préférant inconsciemment reporter au lendemain leur confrontation, lorsqu'ils auraient pleinement réalisé ce qu'ils venaient de faire….

XXXXX

- Sasuke ! Faut te réveill- oh !

Les derniers mots d'Itachi restèrent coincés dans sa gorge tandis qu'il contemplait, interdit, la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ses deux protégés, allongés côte à côte et totalement dévêtus, étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. Naruto avait enroulé un de ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke, qui avait, lui, entrelacé ses jambe à celles du blond. Leurs cheveux s'étaient eux aussi entortillés en un paquet de mèches blondes et noires alternées, et leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que l'on pouvait apercevoir le nez de Sasuke se plisser de gêne quand le souffle léger de Naruto le chatouillait.

Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

- Et ben, murmura-t-il, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que mon p'tit frère était homo, je me serais royalement foutu de sa gueule !

Une lueur amusée apparut dans ses yeux tandis qu'il mettait la main de sa poche. Il en sortit son téléphone, avec lequel il prit plusieurs photos des deux tourtereaux.

- Quand Kisame va savoir ça, pouffa-t-il avant de crier à pleine voix. Oï NARUTO ! SASUKE ! DEBOUT BANDE DE PARESSEUX !

Avant que les deux garçons soient totalement réveillés, il partit en courant, impatient de montrer les photos qu'il venait de prendre à son meilleur ami Kisame.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, Naruto et Sasuke ouvraient lentement les yeux, plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. L'Uchiwa ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots lui paraissant insignifiants comparés à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Le blond esquissa alors un sourire bienheureux et murmura simplement :

- 'Jour, mon ange. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit de ma vie, et en grande partie grâce… (Naruto parcourut d'un regard appréciateur le corps pâle du brun allongé) …à toi.

- Baka !

Bien réveillé cette fois, et les joues légèrement rouges, Sasuke tenta pudiquement de se couvrir, provoquant un immense éclat de rire de la part de l'Uzumaki qui bondit sur ses pieds.

- Sas'ke, tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas arriver en retard à l'école.

- C'est aussi valable pour toi.

- Nan, parce que le médecin m'a conseillé d'attendre lundi avant de reprendre les cours, nargua-t-il.

- C'est pas juste !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. Bon, je vais déjeuner, et toi, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller rapidement si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard.

- Hé !

Mais Naruto était déjà sorti, son estomac l'ayant brutalement rappelé à l'ordre. Sasuke se leva à son tour, et entreprit d'enfiler ses vêtements, tout en râlant à l'idée de la journée affreusement ennuyante qui l'attendait.

Il gagna ensuite la salle à manger où Itachi et Naruto étaient déjà attablés, un tas de nourriture impressionnant posé devant ce dernier.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas manger tout ça, Naruto !

- Ben… si.

- Comment tu peux avoir aussi faim, sérieux ?!

- Quand je pratique des activités nocturnes, j'ai toujours faim après.

L'Uzumaki avait dit cette phrase sur un ton sensuel qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ces activités. Sasuke passa instantanément au rouge pivoine en bafouillant à l'intention de son frère qui avait éclaté de rire :

- Itachi… C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Sas'ke, arrête d'essayer de te justifier. Ton frère n'est pas bête, je suis certain qu'il a tout compris quand il est venu nous réveiller. Même un idiot aurait compris en voyant notre position… explicite. Pas vrai Itachi ?

Celui-ci, qui avait enfin réussi à reprendre son souffle, sourit :

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, Sasuke. Je comprends parfaitement. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je reviens tout de suite.

Itachi se leva de table et détala de la pièce. Perplexe, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto :

- Tu sais de quoi il parle, toi ?

- Nan, mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

- Hn…

- En attendant...

- Quoi ?

- Bon appétit !

Sous le regard consterné de son ami, Naruto commença à s'empiffrer de toute chose comestible qui passait à ça portée.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux manger autant…

- C'est pas compliqué, suffit d'avoir faim !

Avant que Sasuke aie pu répliquer à cette phrase ô combien dégourdie, Itachi revint dans la pièce, tirant à sa suite un Kisame mal à l'aise. L'aîné des Uchiwa déclara avec son éternel sourire :

- Sasuke, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Hn ?

- Je voulais te le dire depuis un moment, mais je reportais à chaque fois à plus tard, en me répétant qu'il fallait que j'attende un moment propice. Aujourd'hui, je me suis enfin décidé à te l'annoncer.

- Mais me dire quoi ?!

- Voilà… Kisame et moi… on sort ensemble.

Itachi agrippa l'homme qu'il tenait par la main depuis un moment et dont le visage avait pris une teinte proche de la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'un mot ne puisse en sortir, tandis que Naruto, ravi de la nouvelle, s'était jeté sur les deux adultes pour les féliciter.

- C'est génial ! Vous formez un couple trop mignon sérieux ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

- Un peu plus de six mois, répondit Kisame en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux sombres.

Ces mots firent revenir Sasuke de l'état de choc dans lequel il était.

- S…Si…Six mois ?

Itachi lui adressa une grimace désolée.

- Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, frérot. J'avais peur de la manière dont tu allais réagir en apprenant que j'étais homo. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin dans ta chambre, je n'ai plus de souci à me faire, maintenant, ricana-t-il.

Sasuke rougit à nouveau à ces mots tandis que Naruto éclatait de rire et lui attrapait la main en s'exclamant :

- C'est génial ! Je pourrais échanger avec Kisame de temps en temps, t'en dis quoi Itachi ?

- Mmmmh… J'ai toujours eu l'esprit large, et c'est vrai que tu es assez mignon dans ton genre Naruto. Et Sasuke pourrait découvrir des choses _très intéressantes _avec Kisame, il est très doué dans ce domaine !

- Quant à moi, l'idée de partager le lit de Sasuke version adulte et expérimenté est loin de me déplaire ! T'en penses quoi, Sas'ke ? Ca te dit d'échanger avec Itachi, un de ces jours ?

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Le cadet Uchiwa, ainsi que Kisame semblaient au bord de l'asphyxie, aussi rouges que des tomates et les fixant avec ébahissement tandis que Naruto et Itachi, comme les deux pervers qu'ils étaient, s'étaient agrippés par les épaules et riaient aux éclats, en se racontant les moindres détails de leur vie sexuelle.

Sasuke gémit intérieurement en entendant son blondinet décrire à Itachi comment il l'avait embrassé devant toutes ses fans pour les décourager. Comment la situation avait-elle pu tourner comme ça ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kisame, qui n'en menait pas large, lui non plus. Le brun lui saisit le bras et murmura à son oreille :

- On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'ils aient l'idée d'illustrer leurs explications en se servant de nous comme cobayes…

Kisame, soulagé, s'empressa d'acquiescer.

- Bonne idée. Je vais t'emmener à l'école. Seulement, tu risques d'être un peu en avance…

- Tout vaut mieux que de rester avec _eux _quand ils sont comme ça.

Sasuke, accompagné de son chauffeur, sortirent discrètement de la pièce et quittèrent la demeure Uchiwa sans se faire repérer, pour leur plus grand bonheur _(et mon plus grand malheur… )_. Lorsque Naruto et Itachi se tournèrent vers leurs petits copains respectifs afin de déterminer qui embrassait le mieux, ces derniers étaient déjà loin…

Une moue dépitée sur le visage, l'Uzumaki constata :

- Je crois qu'on leur a fait peur.

- Mouais… Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils apprennent à avoir l'esprit large, ces deux là !

- Bah, j'aime bien Sasuke comme il est. Sa façon de rougir est juste trop craquante.

- Pareil pour Kisame. Je me souviens qu'une fois, je…

A ce moment, le téléphone d'Itachi sonna. L'Uchiwa adressa un sourire d'excuse à Naruto en murmurant « C'est mon patron » et décrocha :

- Yo Pain ! Y'a un problème ? Mmh. Comment ça, le logiciel de retouche que j'ai terminé hier refuse de redémarrer ?! Ce crétin de Deidara l'a mis en route correctement au moins ? Oui, oui, je comprends, j'arrive tout de suite.

L'aîné Uchiwa poussa un soupir agacé en raccrochant.

- Désolé Naruto, je vais devoir te laisser. Il y a un problème au travail, il faut que je parte plus tôt.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais sûrement aller me promener en ville.

- Le médecin ne t'avait pas recommandé de te reposer aujourd'hui ?

- Si, mais je suis en pleine forme, je n'ai pas envie de rester allongé toute la journée !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'école, si tu te sens bien ?

Les yeux de l'Uzumaki se remplirent de malice alors qu'un sourire éclatant naissait sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi j'irais me faire chier en cours toute la journée alors que j'ai une excuse valable pour ne pas y aller ?

Itachi éclata de rire face à la franchise du jeune homme.

- Haha, au moins tu es sincère. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, d'accord ?

- Ok ! et je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien dit. Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller travailler que je puisse savourer pleinement mon jour de congé exceptionnel.

Naruto suivit Itachi jusqu'à une Mercedes étincelante garée dans l'allée. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- D'habitude, ce n'est pas Kisame qui te conduit ?

- Si, mais je sais aussi conduire. La Mercedes, c'est pour des cas d'urgence comme celui-ci, où je dois me rendre rapidement quelque part mais qu'il n'est pas disponible. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta présence, mais je dois vraiment y aller Naruto.

- Pas de souci, à tout à l'heure, mon beau-frère pervers d'amour !

- Oh tu vas me faire rougir ! Allez, à plus ! cria Itachi en faisant marche arrière le long de l'allée. Après un dernier signe de main au blond, il déboucha sur la rue et disparut bientôt à la vue de ce dernier, qui rentra à l'intérieur, ravi à la perspective de passer la journée dehors.

Naruto, après avoir enfilé son t-shirt préféré, d'une couleur orange assez singulière, ainsi qu'un jean noir troué, le tout moulant son corps d'athlète à la perfection, descendit dans le salon et s'installa paresseusement devant la télé. Il comptait attendre midi pour se rendre en ville, la plupart des boutiques étant sûrement fermées à cette heure matinale.

Soit le fauteuil était particulièrement confortable, soit notre blond était toujours épuisé de ses exploits de la nuit, car il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour s'endormir.

Aux environs de midi et demi, Naruto fut réveillé par les grondements intempestifs de son estomac, qui lui rappelait insidieusement qu'il n'avait plus rien avalé depuis le matin. Affamé, il se releva d'un bond, se saisit du double des clés qu'Itachi lui avait confié ainsi que de sa veste, et quitta la demeure des Uchiwa, aussi optimiste qu'à son habitude.

Il se rendit à pied au centre-ville de Konoha, situé, tout comme l'école, à quelques kilomètres de la maison de Sasuke.

Trop occupé à savourer la douce lumière du soleil qui réchauffait agréablement sa peau brune, il ne se rendit compte qu'il était parvenu aux premiers quartiers commerciaux que lorsqu'il bouscula une jeune femme qui poussa un cri de protestation. Naruto s'excusa poliment avant de s'éloigner. Poussé par les lamentations de son ventre, il dénicha un petit restaurant de ramens qui lui plut immédiatement.

La serveuse, une jolie rousse qui semblait le trouver à son goût au vu des sourires aguicheurs qu'elle lui adressait, vint bientôt le trouver.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, je m'appelle Namiko. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Naruto lui lança un des sourires éclatants dont il avait le secret, ce qui fit frôler la crise cardiaque à la jeune demoiselle.

- Salut ! Alors je voudrais six bols de ramens « spécialité du chef », s'il vous plait !

La rousse eut l'air surprise.

- Vous comptez manger _six _bols de ramens ?

- Ben… oui. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non, absolument aucun.

Après s'être ressaisie, elle adressa à Naruto un nouveau regard enjôleur et dit d'une voix suave :

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Si vous désirez autre chose, vous n'avez qu'à me demander.

Le sous-entendu érotique de sa phrase ne manqua pas d'échapper au blond qui, amusé par la situation, murmura d'une voix caressante :

- Entendu, si quelque chose me tente, je m'empresserai de vous le faire savoir…

La fille gloussa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner, probablement pour relater ce qu'il venait de lui arriver aux deux autres serveuses qui travaillaient dans l'établissement.

Naruto sourit d'un air amusé. Il se demandait quelle aurait été la réaction de la jeune fille si elle avait su qu'il préférait mater les fesses du patron, un assez bel homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, plutôt que les siennes. D'ailleurs l'homme rappelait vaguement à Naruto une de ses anciennes conquêtes, qui était en vacances dans le village où il vivait pour une semaine. « Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Nepi… Non, non. Neki… Non plus. Ah oui, Neji ! Assez mignon dans son genre, mais il a dû rentrer chez lui, et je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles. Quel dommage, d'ailleurs, il était vraiment doué… »

- Monsieur ? Voilà vos ramens. Bon appétit !

La jeune serveuse, Namiko, interrompit les souvenirs du blond en posant devant lui les six bols qu'il avait commandé. Il la remercia d'un nouveau sourire sensuel qui la fit chavirer, avant de s'attaquer avec enthousiasme à la nourriture que réclamait son estomac depuis un moment déjà.

Il dut retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant le goût des ramens exploser dans son palais, et essaya vainement de ne pas les engloutir trop vite afin de les savourer le plus possible, mais ses bonnes résolutions partirent en fumée quand, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il eut tout dévoré sans en laisser une miette.

En poussant un soupir de regret, Naruto appela Namiko et paya l'addition avec l'argent qu'Itachi lui avait donné. Quand l'ainé Uchiwa lui avait tendu une liasse de billets pour la première fois, Naruto avait évidement protesté, refusant de prendre de l'argent qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Mais Itachi savait se montrer convaincant et lui avait dit qu'il se devait d'entretenir correctement le protégé qu'il avait accepté d'héberger. Il avait aussi rajouté en plaisantant que si Naruto ne pensait toujours pas le mériter, il n'avait qu'à considérer que c'était son salaire mensuel pour supporter la présence constante de Sasuke à ses côtés.

Le blond sourit en se rappelant cet épisode, et se leva sans regarder où il marchait quand soudain, il percuta violement quelqu'un.

- Aïe ! Bordel, ça brule !

L'Uzumaki s'aperçut alors qu'il venait de renverser le bol de ramen bouillant d'un client, qui était maintenant recouvert d'un mélange d'eau et de pâtes gluantes. Confus de sa maladresse, Naruto ouvrit précipitamment la bouche pour s'excuser, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand il croisa le regard froid et azuré du jeune homme, qui se remplit de surprise quand il sembla le reconnaitre. Un instant, ils se fixèrent en silence, trop stupéfaits pour réagir, avant de s'exclamer simultanément :

- TOI ICI ?!

Comme Naruto paraissait toujours sous le choc de la rencontre, son interlocuteur, un sourire légèrement surpris mais néanmoins satisfait au coin des lèvres, poursuivit :

- Naruto-kun, c'est bien toi ? Quelle coïncidence…

- Ça tu peux le dire !

- Alors ?

- Hn ?

- Que fait mon ex petit ami préféré à Konoha ?

* * *

Alors? Alors? Vous en pensez quoi du lemon? :3

Et d'après vous, qui est le mystérieux ex petit ami de Naruto?

La suite au prochain épisode ! (enfin, plutôt au prochain chapitre xD)

Laissez-moi des reviews! ^^

Note de l'auteur: j'ai reposté ce chapitre, en corrigeant les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai retrouvées (merci à Alice9 de me l'avoir fait remarquer)

Laissez des reviews pour moi! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard ! (je dis ça mais j'ai précisé au début que je publierai pas mes chapitres de façon régulières xD)

Bref, passons. Voilà le chapitre suivant, qui n'est toujours pas super long mais je me suis dit que c'était toujours mieux ça que rien ^^

J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse en juger :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sasuke poussa un énième soupir en levant les yeux vers l'horloge suspendue juste en face de lui. Il ne restait plus que trois minutes avant la fin des cours, trois minutes qui lui semblaient interminables. La plupart des élèves corrigeaient les fautes qu'ils avaient commises dans le contrôle de math que Kakashi-sensei leur avait rendu, le tout dans un silence presque religieux, bien différent de l'agitation qui régnait habituellement. L'Uchiwa jeta un coup d'œil sur sa propre copie : 20/20. Super, il n'avait vraiment plus rien à faire, maintenant. Reportant son attention sur la pendule, il commença à décompter les secondes qui le séparaient de la liberté.

Au moment exact où la sonnerie retentit, il était déjà debout, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, sous les yeux ébahis de son professeur et des élèves, habitués à le voir quitter la classe dans le dernier. Evidement, ils ignoraient qu'il avait une bonne raison de partir de l'école le plus tôt possible aujourd'hui, et que cette raison avait des cheveux dorés et des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été…

Sasuke, une fois la grille du lycée franchie, se dirigea vers le 4x4 qui l'attendait chaque jour, toujours ponctuel. Kisame n'arrivait jamais en retard, c'était une de ses nombreuses qualités. Après avoir salué ce dernier, il s'installa sur le siège passager, tout en essayant de réprimer l'envie de revoir le blond qui l'avait saisi pendant les cours. Il ne pouvait pas _vouloir _passer du temps en la compagnie de cette boule d'énergie exaspérante !

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu pensais cette nuit… » Insinua vicieusement sa voix intérieure, à son grand mécontentement. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Naruto était une simple expérience ! C'était son corps qui avait réagi, son esprit, lui, n'avait en aucun cas souhaité qu'il… couche avec l'Uzumaki ! Et leur attitude respective de ce matin n'était qu'une brève accalmie dans leurs disputes quotidiennes !

C'est du moins ce dont Sasuke se répétait, mais malgré toute la conviction qu'il mettait dans cette pensée, on pouvait néanmoins distinguer au fond de son regard une pointe d'incertitude…

- On est arrivés.

La voix de Kisame sortit le ténébreux brun de ses pensées.

- Hn ?

- J'ai dit : « On est arrivés. »

- Oh.

L'Uchiwa descendit de la voiture. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la portière, comme saisi d'une inspiration soudaine, il se retourna au dernier moment et dit :

- Kisame… Merci.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait remercié son chauffeur. Peut-être parce qu'il venait de l'avertir qu'ils étaient rentrés, ou parce qu'il l'avait laissé tranquille pendant tout le trajet ? Ou encore parce qu'il supportait son humeur de chien tous les matins et tous les soirs peut-être ?

Kisame semblait aussi perplexe que lui face à son attitude. L'Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à remercier les gens sans raison valable. Il décida, en bon diplomate, de ne pas insister et répondit un simple « De rien », accompagné d'un sourire affectueux, avant de fermer la portière et aller garer le 4x4 plus loin dans l'allée. Il se saisit du tuyau d'arrosage et d'une éponge qu'il dénicha parmi le matériel entreposé dans le vaste garage, et entreprit de nettoyer l'imposante voiture. Il se sentait d'humeur à faire des heures supplémentaires, aujourd'hui.

Le brun finit par hausser les épaules et rentra à l'intérieur de la demeure.

- Je suis rentré, marmonna-t-il.

- Yo frérot ! Ca roule ?

Itachi, qui passait –comme par hasard – dans le hall d'entrée, bondit sur lui.

- 'Jour, marmonna le concerné sans grande conviction.

- Tu as l'air ravi de voir ton grand-frère adoré !

- Quelle perspicacité ! Répliqua Sasuke, sarcastique.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir. Sois gentil avec moi sinon je ne te dirai pas où est passer un certain Adonis blond que tu meures d'envie de voir…

- Naruto n'est pas ici ?

Et voilà. Il était tombé dans le piège comme un gosse ! Sasuke se maudit intérieurement en entendant la déception qui pontait dans sa voix, malgré lui. Itachi, lui, afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Tout de suite plus intéressé hein !

- Fous-moi la paix.

- Et poli avec ça !

Sasuke fut saisi d'une brusque envie d'étrangler son frère. Ce dernier n'eut la vie sauve que grâce au gsm du cadet qui émit une sonnerie stridente. Agacé, Sasuke décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait et aboya :

- QUOI ?

- Moi aussi, je suis content de t'entendre Sas'ke, répondit une voix suave qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille.

- Naruto ?

- A ton avis ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es encore fait tabasser par quelqu'un ?

- Haha, très drôle. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai rencontré un ami, et je me suis dit que tu voudrais le rencontrer.

- Oh… Est-ce un ami avec lequel tu es proche ?

Traduction : est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec lui ? Naruto poussa un soupir ennuyé avant de répondre.

- Oui… On a été très proches à une époque, mais c'est fini maintenant.

- Ah. (Le brun tressaillit en entendant l'intonation jalouse qui perçait dans sa voix, malgré lui)

- Sas'ke ! Je t'en prie, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! Pourquoi je t'aurais proposé de le rencontrer si je couchais avec lui ?

L'argument du blond était sensé, l'Uchiwa devait le reconnaitre. Curieux malgré lui de savoir le genre de garçon qui plaisait à Naruto, il finit par demander, en essayant néanmoins de paraitre indifférent :

- Très bien, si tu veux… Où dois-je vous rejoindre ?

- Yataaaa ! s'écria la boule d'énergie, folle de joie. Rendez-vous au « Roi des ramens »à dix-neuf heures, c'est un restaurant de ramens _(on s'en serait pas douté ^^')_ assez connu en ville. Et t'as pas intérêt à être en retard !

- Oui, oui mais s'il te plait arrête de crier.

- Je crie pas, c'est toi qui as des oreilles super sensibles !

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre avant de raccrocher, consterné par l'immaturité de son amant. Il soupira pour la forme, et fit mine de monter dans sa chambre. Son frère le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- C'était ton chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il me donnait rendez-vous au « Roi des ramens » pour me présenter à un de ses am-hé! C'est pas mon chéri !

- Oh je t'en prie, on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Ose me dire que tu n'as pas couché avec lui cette nuit.

- Je… j'ai pas… (les yeux perçants d'Itachi semblaient sonder son âme, et il finit par s'écrier : ) Bon ok, j'ai couché avec lui !

Voyant l'air triomphant qui apparaissait progressivement sur le visage de son frère, Sasuke, rougissant, s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais c'était juste une expérience, je me demandais juste ce que ça faisait de le faire avec un garçon ! Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Absolument rien, compris ?

Itachi ne sembla pas convaincu par les paroles du brun qui se sentais de plus en plus gêné.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Au fait, j'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander ce matin, ça s'est passé comment ? Vu que c'était ta première fois…

Sasuke hallucinait. Son frère ne venait quand même pas de lui demander si… si… Seigneur ! Là, il était en enfer, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution ! « Trouve un moyen de t'enfuir, vite ! » s'exhorta sa voix intérieure. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec elle. Oui, mais comment se débarrasser de son frère rapidement ?

Une idée apparut dans l'esprit de Sasuke, un coup bas que sa fierté d'Uchiwa refusait d'accepter. Mais face à l'air avide d'informations gênantes qu'arborait Itachi, il se décida finalement à porter le coup fatal et déclara nonchalamment.

- Tu sais que Kisame est dans l'allée en train de laver la voiture ?

- Et ?

- Et je suis sûr qu'avec la puissance du tuyau d'arrosage, il s'est fait aspergé, et donc, il a dû enlever sa chemise. Tu l'imagines, torse nu, des milliers de gouttes d'eau étincelantes sur la peau, ses muscles qui se contractent sous l'effort intense…

Les yeux de l'aîné se mirent à briller aux paroles de son frère. Kisame torse nu et couvert d'eau devait être un de ses nombreux fantasmes. Itachi soutint le regard de Sasuke plusieurs secondes. Son front se couvrait lentement mais sûrement d'une fine couche de sueur. Finalement, il n'y tint plus et s'écria :

- Je… Je dois y aller ! Rentre pas trop tard frangin !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il sortit en courant sous le regard consterné de Sasuke. Comment cet énergumène constamment en chaleur et bourré d'hormones pouvait-il avoir un lien de parenté avec lui ? Il ne ressemblerait tout de même pas à ça dans quelques années, si ? Cette idée fit frissonner le brun. Non, il n'était pas comme Itachi. Lui savait se tenir et ne s'amusait pas à exaspérer son entourage.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'exaspérer, il se demanda où était Naruto en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il se promenait avec son soi-disant ami ? Malgré lui, Sasuke les imagina, main dans la main, se promener dans la ville sous le soleil haut dans le ciel. Ils se pencheraient à une vitrine, simultanément. Leurs mains se rencontreraient sur le verre froid, ils se regarderaient, échangeraient un sourire complice, avant de se pencher l'un vers l'autre lentement puis…

« Ma parole, t'es jaloux ! »S'exclama la voix en lui qui se manifestait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût ces temps-ci. « Même si je dois reconnaitre que tu es assez doué pour les descriptions. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à l'écriture de romans à l'eau de rose... »

Sasuke secoua violement la tête. Il était peut-être temps qu'il aille consulter un psy, se faire harceler par une voix imaginaire n'était pas particulièrement normal… _(Ah bon ? Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille aussi chez le psy alors…)_.

« Oui, oui, on a compris, t'es cinglé. Allez, va prendre une douche maintenant » commanda la voix. Super, en plus il recevait des ordres de lui-même…

L'Uchiwa s'exécuta docilement et monta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il resta un bon quart d'heure sous le jet brulant qui caressait sa peau, soulageant les légères courbatures qu'il ressentait après avoir passé une journée vissé sur une chaise. _(Comme je compatis… Je peux te faire un massage si tu veux ? *-*)_. Une fois dans sa chambre, il resta dix bonnes minutes supplémentaires devant son armoire à passer en revue tous ses vêtements dans le but de trouver une tenue adéquate. Il ne voulait pas paraitre trop habillé, mais arriver en t-shirt troué ne lui semblait pas non plus une bonne idée.

Son choix se porta finalement sur un jean gris foncé virant au noir selon l'éclairage, par-dessus lequel il rabattit une chemise bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux couleur corbeau. Il laissa les deux premiers boutons de celle-ci ouverts, afin de découvrir une portion de son torse imberbe, triangle de peau d'une pâleur presque irréelle.

Sasuke se planta devant son miroir et, passant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux artistiquement décoiffés, arbora un sourire satisfait. Sa tenue conviendrait pour le rendez-vous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : presque dix-huit heures. Il lui restait encore plus d'une heure à tuer avant sa rencontre avec le garçon qui l'intriguait tant. Il pensa un instant à se rendre directement au « Roi des ramens » mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. S'il arrivait en avance, Naruto saurait qu'il s'intéressait plus à lui qu'il ne le faisait paraitre. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Fermement décidé à arriver pile à l'heure, Sasuke s'empara de ses écouteurs, mit le volume à fond, et entreprit de finir la lecture de son livre du moment. Etrangement, la musique qui lui vrillait les tympans l'aida à plonger dans sa lecture, et quand il releva la tête, il remarqua avec horreur qu'il ne lui restait plus que vingt minute avant les coups de dix-sept heures _( Bah quoi ? On dit bien les coups de minuit, alors pourquoi pas ^^)._

L'Uchiwa bondit sur ses pieds avec souplesse, et descendit les escaliers en trombe, se saisissant au passage de ses clés. Il claqua la porte d'entrée et bondit dehors, avant de se souvenir qu'il devait prévenir son frère de son départ.

« Mais où est passé ce crétin ? » souffla-t-il, énervé. Soudain, il vit que la lampe du garage entrouvert était allumée. Sasuke ne fit pas trois pas dans sa direction avant d'apercevoir, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un amas de vêtements qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur origine.

- Pauvre Kisame…murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

A la pensée du pauvre homme qui avait probablement dû se faire agresser et trainer dans le garage par un Itachi en rut, le tout sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Sasuke dû mettre son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire et s'éloigna en gloussant.

« Mon pauvre, tu deviens hystérique ! » lança sa voix intérieure, consternée. « C'est Naruto qui te met dans cet état ? »

Cette phrase le dégrisa aussitôt, et il grimaça en se rappelant qu'il allait sûrement être en retard, et que Naruto ne l'attendrait sûrement pas pour manger, estomac sur pattes qu'il était.

L'Uchiwa grimpa dans le 4x4 et sortit en marche arrière de la propriété, sous le regard curieux des vigiles qui se demandaient pourquoi ce n'était pas Kisame au volant. « Parce qu'il est actuellement occupé à conduire mon frère… au 7ème ciel » pensa Sasuke avec une grimace.

« C'était pourri, ton jeu de mots… » Ricana la voix qu'il abhorrait.

Quand comptait-elle la fermer, celle-là ?

Résigné, Sasuke s'engagea sur la route et s'éloigna rapidement du manoir, maniant aisément le volant de l'imposant véhicule. Bien qu'il ait obtenu son permis depuis quelques mois, avec la note maximale qui plus est, le brun préférait que ce soit Kisame qui l'emmène à l'école. Il se rappelait encore la seule et unique fois où il avait tenté de s'y rendre par ses propres moyens. Lorsqu'il avait franchi la grille, à la fin des cours, il avait passé une bonne heure à rechercher sa voiture. Il l'avait finalement retrouvée, recouverte d'une centaine de déclarations d'amour collées aux vitres, et taguée au rouge à lèvres d'un nombre incalculable de numéros de téléphone. Depuis, il ne prenait plus le volant à moins d'y être obligé.

- Hey crétin ! Apprends à conduire bordel !

Les cris d'un piéton le ramenèrent au présent. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de bruler un feu rouge, et qu'il avait failli écraser l'homme qui lui hurlait à présent dessus. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser, accélérant au contraire légèrement l'allure. Il eut un léger sourire quand il vit, dans son rétroviseur, la presque-victime en question lui adresser un geste obscène avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers sa montre et soupira. Il lui restait peine cinq minutes pour se rendre au « Roi des ramens », autant dire qu'il ne serait jamais à l'heure. Comme pour lui donner raison, il vit plus loin deux policiers qui empêchaient les voitures de s'engager dans la rue qu'il devait emprunter. Arrivant à leur hauteur, l'Uchiwa baissa la vitre côté passager et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Désolé Monsieur, un défilé est organisé toute la soirée dans le centre-ville. Les véhicules sont exceptionnellement interdits d'y circuler aujourd'hui.

Sasuke marmonna un vague « Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible », et redémarra lentement, ralenti par les embouteillages provoqués par la circulation. Il plongea la main dans sa poche afin de prévenir Naruto qu'il serait en retard. Sa main ne rencontra que de l'air.

- Bordel ! Je l'ai oublié ! s'écria-t-il tandis qu'il se revoyait quitter sa chambre en trombe, sans remarquer le téléphone posé sur sa commode.

Pour la centième fois en deux minutes, il se répéta qu'il était maudit. Et en plus il n'y avait aucune place de libre pour se garer ! A ce moment précis, comme pour le contredire, il vit, à quelques mètres de là, un homme qui sortait de chez lui. Celui-ci grimpa dans sa voiture qu'il fit s'engager dans les embouteillages, libérant ainsi une place sur le bas-côté.

Le brun esquissa une grimace en apercevant le véhicule devant lui, conduit par une jeune femme, mettre son clignotant pour s'y garer.

- Pas question que je me face piquer ma place, murmura-t-il les yeux plissés.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il donna un brusque coup de volant, se retrouvant ainsi du mauvais côté de la route. Il aperçut au loin des phares se rapprocher, et s'empressa de pousser sur l'accélérateur, doublant ainsi la femme qui voulait se garer. D'une habile queue-de-poisson, il réussit à se placer juste devant elle et se jeta sur la place libre.

Sasuke sortit de sa voiture sous les protestations de la femme, protestations qui s'étouffèrent brusquement quand il lui adressa un sourire de séducteur.

- Je suis navré, mademoiselle, mais j'ai un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance, fit-t-il d'une voix de velours.

La fille rougit brusquement et bafouilla quelque chose qu'il ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche rapide. Il soupira en remarquant qu'il était dix-neuf heures passé de six minutes. Il était officiellement en retard.

Sasuke accéléra encore le pas, et se mit à courir en priant pour ne pas avoir l'air trop débraillé quand il arriverait au « Roi des ramens ». Naruto comprendrait son retard, mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot aux yeux de son ami.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans une ruelle rendue sombre par le soleil couchant, sa tête percuta quelque chose de dur. De_ très_ dur et qui dégageait une odeur écœurante d'alcool et cigarettes mélangés. Il tomba par terre sous la violence du choc, tandis qu'une voix rauque résonnait.

- Tiens donc, qu'avons-nous là ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure, gamin ?

L'Uchiwa releva la tête, prêt à rétorquer qu'il n'était pas un gamin, mais se ravisa brusquement en découvrant l'homme qui se dressait au-dessus de lui. Enfin, « ours » conviendrait mieux, à en juger par les deux mètres de muscles qui le dominait et qui le regardait d'un air cruel. Trois autres hommes, tout aussi impressionnant, s'avancèrent autour de Sasuke qui se relevait péniblement, formant autour de lui un cercle menaçant. L'ours, probablement le chef de la bande, empoigna le jeune homme par le col et le souleva aussi facilement qu'une plume.

- Gamin, on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Quand on bouscule quelqu'un, on s'excuse, compris ?

Sasuke serra les dents, tiraillé entre son instinct de survie et sa fierté. Le premier l'emporta finalement, et il marmonna :

- Excusez-moi.

L'ours eut un sourire carnassier avant de lâcher sa sentence.

- Je ne t'excuse pas.

Et sur ces mots, il balança un coup de poing dans le ventre du brun, qui se plia en deux sous la douleur, et le projeta contre un mur.

Sasuke gémit lorsque sa tête percuta le béton. En se relevant avec difficulté, il sentit un liquide chaud couler de son front, qu'il essuya rapidement de sa main. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour sa blessure, l'ours se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

- On dirait que j'ai abimé ta belle gueule, tu dois pas en avoir l'habitude gamin, hein ?

- Enfoiré…

- Dis donc, gamin, tu me bouscules puis tu m'insultes. Tu cherches vraiment les ennuis toi !

- Hey chef ! Intervint un des hommes. Regarde ses fringues, c'est sûrement un gosse de riche.

- Oh ? Notre gamin serait en fait un prince ?

- …

- Je te propose un marché, p'tit prince. Tu nous files ton fric, et je m'arrangerai pour que ta gueule d'ange ne soit pas marquée de façon définitive. Ca te va ?

Sasuke se raidit. Hors de question qu'il lui donne son argent ! « C'est ça, refuse. Comme ça tu leur donneras ton argent ET tu te feras casser la gueule » fit la voix, sarcastique.

De toute façon, il allait quand même se faire tabasser, qu'il obtempère ou non. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et s'écria en pointant du doigt le coin de la ruelle :

- Un éléphant rose !

Les quatre balourds tournèrent la tête dans une parfaite synchronisation, et Sasuke en profita pour se jeter entre eux et détaler en courant. « J'arrive pas à y croire… Ca a marché ! » Pensa-t-il, incrédule. Des cris résonnèrent derrière lui. En tournant la tête, il vit les hommes qui lui couraient. En bien meilleure condition physique, il les distança rapidement. Tandis qu'il continuait à courir par sécurité, il entendit un grondement au loin, qu'il déduit être les acclamations de la foule attirée par le soi-disant défilé. Super, il pourrait se fondre au milieu des gens.

Sasuke, quelques minutes plus tard, déboucha sur une rue bondée. Il agrippa un homme qui lui tournait le dos et demanda :

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le « Roi des ramens » ?

- Bien sur, vous remontez la rue jusqu'à la grand plac-oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ?

Sasuke porta à nouveau la main à son front, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la quantité de sang qui la recouvrait lorsqu'il la retira. Pourtant, excepté une douleur sourde à l'estomac, souvenir du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu, et un léger mal de tête, il se sentait bien. Était-ce l'adrénaline ressentie lors de sa course-poursuite qui engourdissait ses sensations ?

Face à l'air horrifié de l'homme, il s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Pourriez-vous juste m'indiquer où se trouve le « Roi des ramens » ? Je dois retrouver quelqu'un là-bas.

- Je… oui bien sûr… Vous remontez la rue jusqu'à la Grand-Place, puis vous prenez la première rue à droite de l'église. Le restaurant s'y trouve, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à le trouver. Mais vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas aller à l'hôpital ? Vu le sang que vous perdez, vous devez avoir l'arcade sourcilière ouverte…

- Merci mais ça ira.

- Mais…

Sasuke s'éloigna sans laisser à l'homme le temps de protester. Il suivit scrupuleusement les indications de celui-ci, en ignorant les regards choqués des passants qui fixaient sa blessure. Il comprit pourquoi en apercevant son reflet dans une vitrine. La moitié droite de son visage était recouverte de sang, tel voile noir qui dissimulait ses traits et qui s'égouttait lentement sur sa chemise, parsemant celle-ci de gouttes écarlates. Super, lui qui avait passé une heure à s'apprêter, sa tenue était fichue maintenant ! Il était vraiment maudit… En plus, il n'avait même pas pensé à apporter un mouchoir pour essuyer tout le sang.

L'Uchiwa s'arrêta net en voyant une immense enseigne lumineuse à quelques mètres de lui : « Au Roi des ramens ». Il était enfin arrivé, et avec seulement – il jeta un regard sur sa montre – une heure de retard. Connaissant Naruto, ce dernier ne l'avait certainement pas attendu pour manger. En plus d'être débraillé et couvert de sang, il ne pourrait pas manger !

Sasuke s'avança encore de quelques pas, et s'arrêta net. Il distingua deux silhouettes à l'entrée du restaurant. L'une d'entre elles possédait une chevelure blonde qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Et cette même silhouette était en train d'enlacer la seconde d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation.

« Et merde ! » fit sa voix intérieure. « Laisse-moi deviner… »

Le hoquet de stupeur qu'il émit fut clairement audible dans la rue. Les deux silhouettes s'écartèrent brusquement l'une de l'autre, et la première s'écria :

- Sas'ke ?! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?!

- Naruto t'es qu'un enfoiré !

Le cœur broyé par un sentiment sur lequel il ne voulait pas s'attarder, les poings serrés par la colère au point que ses phalanges en blanchissent, Sasuke tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

« … t'es maudit ! » conclut finalement la voix.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Vous en pensez quoi?

Dans le prochain chapitre, on saura l'identité du copain de Naruto, c'est promis! ^^

Et avant que tout le monde traite mon Naruto d'amour d'ordure, je tiens à préciser qu'il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences...

Bon j'arrête de faire ma philosophe à deux balles et je poste le chapitre ! xD

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

Ah oui!

Reviews ? :3


	11. Chapter 11

'Lut les gens! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard mais j'ai été débordée avec les exams et ma fic m'est complètement sortie de la tête :o Honte à moi je sais je vous autorise à m'engueuler xD Bref, j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce nouveau chapitre et pour tout dire, j'en suis pas super satisfaite mais bon, j'espère que ce sera pas mauvais au point de vous brûler les yeux :3

Comme d'habitude un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et encore un plus grand merci à ceux qui postent des reviews ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive à continuer à écrire.

Et j'espère que mon retard sera pardonné ^^'

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Sasuke, attends ! Reviens, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ralentis !

Les mots qui retentissaient derrière lui eurent l'effet inverse sur Sasuke, et il accéléra encore l'allure, malgré la fatigue qui envahissait lentement son corps.

L'Uchiwa courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il effectua un magnifique dérapage en pénétrant dans une ruelle déserte, et ce malgré son souffle qui s'accélérait de secondes en secondes et son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine comprimée par une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi voir Naruto enlacé par d'autres bras que les siens, et l'imaginer murmurer des mots doux à d'autres que lui, lui causait une telle souffrance ? Pourquoi était-il si furieux, pourquoi ressentait-il une telle peine ?

Toutes ces interrogations se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et se faisaient malgré tout dominées par un vœu, unique. _Ne pas laisser Naruto le rattraper. _Sa réaction instinctive lorsqu'il avait vu le blond enlacé par cette silhouette inconnue qu'il haïssait sans la connaitre avait fait réaliser à l'Uchiwa à quel point il avait changé. Autrefois, il se serait contenté de se moquer de Naruto avec la froide indifférence qui le caractérisait, avant de s'éloigner nonchalamment les mains dans les poches, sans prêter attention aux paroles qu'aurait pu lui adresser ce dernier. Alors que là, il s'était enfui, comme un misérable lâche. Et s'arrêter maintenant ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Naruto réussirait encore à l'embobiner avec ses jolis discours, et il perdrait à nouveau la tête en se comportant comme un gamin entiché. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne du blond. Tout de suite.

Sasuke secoua la tête pour oublier ces pensées intempestives et se concentrer sur sa course ardue.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, glissaient sur ses yeux en se mêlant à son sang, tandis que ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie.

Et ce n'était pas suffisant.

Le claquement régulier des baskets de son poursuivant s'accéléra soudain, et il se rendit compte avec horreur que Naruto allait le rattraper. La voix essoufflée de ce dernier lui parvint.

- Sas'ke… Je t'en prie… arrête-toi !

- Va te faire… foutre !

- Ca a… au moins… le mérite d'être… claire…

Ce crétin parvenait encore à être ironique ! L'Uchiwa ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se concentra sur sa course, ainsi que sur un moyen d'échapper au blond qui semblait fermement décidé le suivre.

Il se remémora l'avenue bondée par la foule venue assister au défilé. Il pourrait se fondre au milieu des spectateurs, avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à distancer Naruto. Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il ne le rattrape pas. Et au vu des pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement, c'était mal parti.

Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, la ruelle se divisait en deux embranchements. Sasuke pesta intérieurement sur son sens de l'orientation lamentable et choisit au hasard celui de gauche. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le grondement de la foule se rapprocher, et poussé par l'espoir de s'y mêler, il réussit sans trop savoir comment, à accélérer son allure.

Soudain, il déboucha sur une large route où s'avançaient un nombre effarant de personnes costumées. Emporté par son élan, il continua sa course jusqu'au groupe de spectateurs et percuta violement une femme qui s'écroula, sous la violence de l'impact, sur une autre femme, qui tomba à son tour sur un homme. Les gens tombaient un à un, tel un jeu de dominos s'écroulant, et Sasuke se retrouva bientôt pris dans un immense amas de bras, de jambes, de torses et de dos le tout l'abreuvant généreusement d'insultes qu'il n'entendit pas, ayant la tête coincée dans quelque chose de doux et rebondi.

L'Uchiwa réussit, grâce à la force de ses mains, à se sortir de la chose en question et, à moitié asphyxié, prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter d'apaiser ses pauvres poumons meurtris. En relevant la tête, il fut confronté à deux grands yeux noisette qui le fixaient avec stupeur. Un soupir franchit les lèvres du brun lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce qui avait failli l'étouffer n'était autre que l'opulente poitrine d'une fille d'une vingtaine d'années dont le teint se colorait au fil des secondes tandis qu'elle l'observait avec ébahissement. Le chemisier blanc qu'elle portait, était parsemé de taches écarlates, ce qui amena Sasuke à s'interroger sur la gravité de la blessure à sa tête.

Un hurlement qui déchira bon nombre de tympans, à en juger par les grimaces des gens autour de lui, le tira de ses pensées.

- SAS'KEEEEEEEEEEE ! T'es où à la fin ?!

L'Uchiwa jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se figea sous la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Naruto, les cheveux en bataille et couvert de sueur, enjambait les corps éparpillés un peu partout, et se saisissait de ceux qui lui tournaient le dos, avant de les rejeter sans ménagement au sol, malgré leurs protestations, lorsqu'il s'apercevait que ce n'était pas l'objet de son désir. Ses yeux inquiets, qui scrutaient avec attention tous ceux qui l'entouraient, finirent par croiser ceux de Sasuke.

Pendant une seconde, ils restèrent là, sans bouger ni se soucier des regards stupéfaits des passants, se contentant confronter leurs yeux en un combat silencieux, semblable à celui de leur première rencontre. Ceux de Sasuke exprimaient une colère froide et sourde qu'il n'essayait pas de nier, tandis que ceux de Naruto étaient emplis de douleur et d'inquiétude.

Le blond fit un pas vers l'Uchiwa qui se décida enfin à l'affronter.

- Stop.

Son ton glacial fit instantanément s'arrêter Naruto.

- Sas'ke écoute-moi… Je-

- Non. Le sujet est clos.

- Mais écoute-moi ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de mon ami, si on s'était enlacés c'est parce que-

- Naruto, tu crois que je suis parti en courant parce que j'étais jaloux ? Hahahaha !

L'Uchiwa éclata d'un rire qui sonnait atrocement faux à ses oreilles mais qui réussit malgré tout à duper Naruto. Le blond le fixa, un air implorant plaqué sur son visage d'ange, tandis que Sasuke poursuivait, sans tenir compte de la douloureuse pointe qui transperçait sa poitrine.

- Comment pourrais-je éprouver de la jalousie alors que je ne ressens rien envers toi ?

- Rien ?! (Naruto sembla se réveiller à ces mots, et son ton monta d'un cran) Et l'autre nuit alors ?! Pourquoi tu as couché avec moi si tu ne ressentais rien, hein ?!

Quelques personnes qui les entouraient rougirent à ces mots, d'autres adoptèrent une mine choquée, amusée, ou encore dégoutée. Sasuke maudit le manque de délicatesse de l'Uzumaki, mais répondit malgré tout.

- Simple expérience. Je voulais vérifier si j'étais vraiment hétéro.

- Hein ? Une… une expérience ?

- C'est ça. Et mon verdict final est que je suis cent pour cent hétéro.

Pour appuyer ses propos, l'Uchiwa agrippa la fille dans la poitrine de laquelle il avait manqué de s'étouffer et l'attira à lui en un violent baiser, malgré le dégout de lui-même qu'il ressentait face à la cruauté de son geste. « Je fais ça pour la bonne cause, je ne veux plus que Naruto m'approche et c'est le seul moyen de le faire abandonner ». Il se répéta cette phrase tout le temps où ses lèvres furent soudées à celles de l'inconnue. Quand il recula enfin, abandonnant la demoiselle qui passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de s'évanouir, il sentit les derniers vestiges de son cœur voler en éclat.

Naruto le regarda d'un air blessé et Sasuke manqua de lui hurler d'ouvrir les yeux, de se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il avait dit était faux, qu'il n'était absolument pas hétéro. Mais le souvenir du blond enlacé à son « ami » l'en empêcha. C'était mieux comme ça. Il allait retourner à son ancienne vie qui le satisfaisait pleinement et Naruto…

« Naruto sera parfaitement heureux avec son ex-copain qui se fera un plaisir de le consoler. » se dit-il fermement.

Les regards lourds de reproche qui pesaient sur lui le firent redescendre sur terre. Il se releva agilement et adressa une dernière phrase à l'Uzumaki.

- Tu devrais aller retrouver ton ami, je doute qu'il ait apprécié que tu l'abandonnes comme ça.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour tourner les talons et s'éloigner. Celle-ci vint malgré tout, hésitante, et le fit s'arrêter quelques instants.

- Tu peux au moins me dire ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

- Me suis fait attaquer par quatre hommes. Je me suis échappé avant qu'ils passent aux choses sérieuses.

- Ah… Tant mieux.

- Hn.

- Sas'ke… On reparlera de tout ça.

- Je pense que tout a été dit.

Cette fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et ce qu'il vit lui déchira encore un peu plus le cœur.

La silhouette du blond s'éloignait d'un pas rageur, repoussant toute chose, vivante ou non, qui entravait sa route, et finit par disparaitre dans la ruelle d'où ils étaient arrivés.

L'Uchiwa prit une profonde inspiration, et s'éloigna d'une démarche résolue dans la direction opposée.

Appuyé contre un mur, le jeune homme poussa un énième soupir en baissant les yeux sur sa montre. Déjà vingt minutes qu'il attendait. Que faisait donc Naruto ? Il pencha la tête en arrière, savourant malgré son inquiétude l'air tiède qui caressait sa peau pâle. Il avait appris à apprécier chaque chose agréable qui l'entourait, même les plus insignifiantes que la plupart des gens n'auraient jamais remarquées. Les rares promeneurs qui passaient près de lui le fixaient d'un air curieux, qu'il ignorait avec soin.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur sa montre et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure tandis que son impatience mêlée à de l'impatience faisait tressauter sa jambe droite. Il ne pourrait pas attendre Naruto comme ça indéfiniment, ou son _père _finirait par envoyer des gens à sa recherche. Et _il _ne devait pas découvrir avec qui il avait passé la journée, sinon… Un léger frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale à cette idée.

Le jeune homme, pris d'un brusque accès de colère bien différent de son tempérament habituel, frappa violement son poing contre le mur en béton en grognant :

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute !

Une silhouette blonde familière apparut à ce moment au coin de la rue. Il s'approcha de Naruto, et à l'air de celui-ci, il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé. Il demanda néanmoins :

- Alors ?

- Ce crétin n'a pas voulu m'écouter !

- Je m'en serais douté. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

Naruto entreprit de lui raconté toute la discussion. Au fil de son récit, son colère disparut peu à peu, remplacée par une profonde tristesse, et c'est d'un air désemparé qu'il conclut :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus parler de nous, et quand il veut, Sasuke peut vraiment être têtu.

- Il est rentré chez toi là ?

- J'en sais rien… je crois que oui.

Le garçon soupira.

- Tu as son numéro de téléphone ?

Naruto leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Donne-le-moi, je vais m'occuper de ça. Après tout, c'est de ma faute s'il a mal interprété ce qu'il a vu.

- T'es sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Non, d'ailleurs tu ne plaisantes quasi jamais.

- « Quasi » ? (le garçon haussa un sourcil)

- Je me rappellerais toujours de la fois où je me suis moqué de toi et que tu as sorti un couteau en menaçant de m'arracher un membre pour chacun des mots vexants que je t'avais adressés, sourit pauvrement Naruto.

- Je n'étais pas sérieux ! Protesta son ami avec un demi-sourire. Tu t'es presque jeté à mes pieds en me suppliant de t'épargner, et tous les passants nous avaient regardés de travers.

Au grand bonheur du garçon, les yeux de Naruto retrouvèrent un peu de joie à ce souvenir.

- Haha, c'était trop la honte !

- La faute à qui ?

- Oh c'est bon ! T'avais l'air super sérieux quand t'as dit ça !

Le jeune homme esquissa un nouveau sourire et passa un bras amical autour des épaules du blond, avant de l'entrainer loin du restaurant.

- Viens, fit-il, je te raccompagne chez toi.

- Et pour Sasuke ?

- je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Va te reposer, je te jure que je vais arranger les choses avant demain soir.

- Merci…

- Je suis toujours là pour toi, tu le sais.

- Pareille.

Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire complice, et le garçon, qui distingua malgré tout une lueur chagrine dans les yeux de Naruto, se jura de régler le plus vite possible ce malentendu qui avait rendu malheureux l'être qui était le plus cher à ses yeux.

Sasuke marchait le long des rues sombres depuis plus de dix minutes, alignant détours sur détours. Il n''arrivait pas à se résoudre à rentrer, ce qui était synonyme de se confronter à nouveau à Naruto. Naruto… Comment devait-il se comporter envers ce crétin de blond maintenant ? Révéler l'étendue de sa colère ou sa tristesse montrerait à ce débile qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait le faire croire. Naruto continuerait à essayer de se faire pardonner, ce qui compliquerait encore les efforts qu'il faisait pour essayer de redevenir le Sasuke solitaire et ténébreux qu'il était avant que cette boule d'énergie bouleverse toute sa vie.

Le mieux était d'adopter la même attitude que tout à l'heure. Froid et indifférent. Totalement insensible à Naruto, et absolument pas _jaloux._

Les yeux de Sasuke se voilèrent peu à peu, faisant disparaitre la lueur de peine et de colère qui y siégeaient. L'Uchiwa prit une profonde inspiration, redressa les épaules d'un air déterminé et se remit en marche.

Le Glaçon Royal était de retour.

- Sas'ke ? T'es là ?

Les quelques coups discrets frappés par Naruto à la porte de sa propre chambre ne reçurent aucune réponse. Il finit par rentrer dans la pièce, et la trouva désertée de la moindre présence de l'Uchiwa. En soupirant, il s'effondra sur son lit et porta la main à son front. Où pouvait bien être passé ce gars aussi buté qu'un âne ? « En plus, il est blessé ». Le souvenir de la plaie béante étalée sur le front du brun fit grimacer l'Uzumaki, de plus en plus inquiet.

Sans grand espoir, il se saisit de son gsm et composa le numéro de Sasuke. Un air de musique classique résonna au même moment derrière la porte de sa chambre, ce qui fit sursauter le blond. « Pas n'importe quel air de musique, c'est la sonnerie du gsm de Sas'ke ! ».

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur ce dernier. Naruto fronça les sourcils. L'aura qui entourait l'Uchiwa aurait fait frémir le pire des criminels par sa froideur.

- Sas'ke ! T'étais où ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

- Où je vais et ce que je fais ne concerne que moi.

La voix, atone, était elle aussi méconnaissable. Le blond regarda quelques instants son colocataire en cherchant à retrouver dans ce bloc de glace étranger le Sasuke qu'il connaissait.

- Sas'ke… Ca va ?

- Hn.

- Ton front saigne toujours…

Naruto s'approcha doucement et porta une main hésitante à la tête du brun, qui s'esquiva avec célérité tout en le fusillant du regard.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Le blond grimaça. Sasuke ne semblait pas disposer à discuter. Se remémorant les paroles de son ami, il décida de le laisser tranquille cette nuit et sortit de la chambre en lançant :

- Comme tu veux. Mais je suis prem's pour me laver.

- Hn.

Une douche plus tard, un Naruto encore mouillé réapparut dans sa chambre. Sasuke se leva et passa sans un mot à côté de lui, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le blond s'affala sur son lit et gémit. C'était si dur de rester sans rien faire alors que Sasuke se comportait comme ça. A cause de ça, il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir, c'était sûr…

Deux minutes plus tard, des ronflements réguliers s'échappaient de sa chambre.

Un bip sonore résonna dans la chambre, réveillant Sasuke qui grogna une vague insulte en voyant l'heure – six heure du matin. Naruto, lui, ne sortit pas du profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, et se contenta d'émettre quelques grognements irréguliers en signe de mécontentement, avant de replonger paisiblement dans sa douce torpeur.

Seul un léger froncement de sourcil traduit la perplexité du ténébreux brun lorsqu'il parcourut les quelques lignes du message qui venait de s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone.

_« Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle._

_Dans une heure devant ton école._

_Un ami. »_

Sasuke hésita quelques minutes sur l'attitude à adopter. Se rendre seul à une heure pareille à un rendez-vous avec un inconnu relevait de la stupidité, ou la naïveté, et aucun de ces caractéristiques ne faisaient partie de sa personnalité. En revanche, la curiosité, elle, était bel et bien présente, et le rongeait traîtreusement.

- « Un ami », n'est-ce pas… Cette personne possède mon nom et mon numéro, et sait dans quelle école je vais. Si elle me connait si bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas en ne la rencontrant pas que je vais lui échapper, se dit-il pour faire disparaitre ses dernières incertitudes.

Après un dernier haussement d'épaule, l'Uchiwa se leva et quitta la pièce, sans un regard pour le blond affalé dans son lit.

Avant de quitter la maison, il eut malgré tout la prévenance de laisser un petit mot, à l'égard de son frère, dans la cuisine indiquant où il se rendait.

Durant tout le trajet, Sasuke observa pensivement les volutes blanches qui s'échappaient de sa bouche à chacune de ses expirations. Le vent glacé s'insinuait sournoisement sous sa veste, et malgré tous ses efforts pour se réchauffer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. La température était anormalement basse pour la saison, et même l'heure matinale n'excusait pas qu'il fasse si froid. « Le temps est à l'image de mon humeur… » Plaisanta l'Uchiwa sans l'ombre d'un sourire, les yeux rivés sur la grille de son école, qu'il apercevait au loin.

Une mince silhouette qui lui sembla à la fois inconnue et familière, y était appuyée, dans une parfaite immobilité qui aurait pu la faire passer pour une statue si elle ne s'était pas brusquement retournée vers Sasuke à l'entente des pas de ce dernier qui s'approchait.

L'Uchiwa s'arrêtait net sous la surprise et dévisagea plusieurs secondes le jeune homme à l'allure singulière qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le visage, aux traits d'une finesse presque choquante pour un homme, était d'une beauté froide et dévastatrice, et aurait largement pu faire concurrence au ténébreux brun. Les yeux turquoise, reflétaient une expression sombre et peu avenante, renforcée par un large trait de crayon noir. Le plus impressionnant dans l'apparence de l'inconnu étaient, sans doute, les cheveux écarlates, hérissés, qui encadraient artistiquement son visage. Mais loin de prêter à rire, la couleur rougeoyante, qui rappelait désagréablement à Sasuke celle du sang, conférait au jeune homme un air encore plus dangereux, si c'était possible. L'impression de fragilité donnée à première vue par sa minceur était rapidement écrasée par son expression menaçante et le corps athlétique que l'on distinguait sous son pull noir moulant contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

Visiblement, il n'était pas de ceux qu'on pouvait embêter sans en payer le prix fort, et Sasuke se demanda un instant s'il ne lui avait pas donné rendez-vous ici pour le tuer. Mais qu'avait-il pu faire de si mal pour que quelqu'un engage un assassin ? Était-ce les hommes de la veille qui voulaient se venger ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens, ils seraient venus d'eux-mêmes, et puis comment auraient-ils pu obtenir son numéro de téléphone et son…

- Bonjour, Sasuke.

La voix profonde fit sortir l'Uchiwa de ses pensées. Il observa son interlocuteur d'un air méfiant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre prudemment :

- Bonjour… Vous êtes ?

Sans prévenir, l'expression menaçante du garçon disparut, remplacé par un large sourire et un air chaleureux. Sasuke resta figé sous la rapidité du changement d'atmosphère qui s'était opéré en une fraction de secondes. L'inconnu lui saisit la main et la serra. Sa poigne, bien que ferme, restait amicale.

- Gaara. Tu peux m'appeler Gaara. Je suis vraiment soulagé, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

- Heu… On se connait ?

Comme réponse, on pouvait faire mieux ! L'autre allait finir par douter de ses capacités mentales ! Sasuke tenta de se ressaisir et ajouta pour se rattraper :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que v… tu as l'air de me connaitre mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu.

- Oh ? Naruto ne t'a pas parlé de moi ?

A l'énoncé du nom proscrit, le brun se raidit immédiatement. Gaara s'en aperçut et continua doucement, une lueur affligée au fond des yeux :

- Je prends ça pour un non… Ca va encore compliquer les choses.

A ce moment, un courant d'air particulièrement glacial les enveloppa, déclenchant une série de frissons violents chez Sasuke. Gaara en profita pour s'emparer de son bras et l'entrainer d'autorité avec lui le long de la rue.

- On va boire un café, j'aurai au moins besoin de ça pour avoir la force de tout t'expliquer.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans un petit établissement désert à cette heure. Gaara s'approcha du comptoir et adressa un petit sourire au barman, qui pâlit à vue d'œil en semblant le reconnaitre.

- Bonjour Bob, il fait un peu froid ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Oui Monsieur Ga-Gaara…

- Sers-nous un café, à moi et mon ami, s'il te plait.

- Ent-entendu Monsieur. Ce sera p-prêt dans d-deux minutes.

- Merci Bob, tu sais à quel point je déteste attendre, n'est-ce pas ? (le jeune homme afficha un sourire sadique qui fit frissonner Sasuke) Et si on te demande…

- Vous n'êtes j-jamais venu ici M-Monsieur !

- Exactement.

A peine tournait-il le dos que le barman s'activait déjà frénétiquement pour préparer les deux cafés en question. Sasuke s'installa lui aussi à la table qu'avait choisi Gaara. Ce dernier lui adressa un léger sourire, mais avec une chaleur inexistante dans celui qu'il avait destiné à Bob.

- Par quoi je pourrais commencer à te raconter ? Réfléchit-il tout haut.

- Tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce que tu as à voir avec Naruto, proposa Sasuke, rendu curieux malgré lui.

- C'est un début comme un autre. Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Cette demande accentua la suspicion de Sasuke, mais s'en aller maintenant lui sembla hors de question. Il se contenta donc de promettre de ne pas partir, quoi qu'il soit dit.

- Bien, fit Gaara avec un sourire satisfait. Je suis l'ex-copain de Naruto.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à l'Uchiwa pour assimiler l'information lâchée sans prévenir. C'était donc pour ça que la silhouette lui avait semblé familière ! Evidemment puisqu'il l'avait vue la veille dans les bras de Naruto ! Il se leva brusquement, faisant crisser sa chaise sur le plancher.

- Je m'en vais.

Clair, court et précis.

- Tu as promis de rester.

Clair, court et précis aussi. Quel copieur ! De mauvaise grâce, Sasuke se rassit en maudissant sa promesse. Gaara l'observa quelques instants, partagé entre soulagement et amusement. La mine renfrognée du brun lui arracha finalement un nouveau sourire et il poursuivit sans se soucier des regards assassins qu'il recevait.

- Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que je voudrais dissiper le malentendu d'hier.

- Je ne vois pas quel malentendu.

- As-tu écouté les explications de Naruto ?

- Naruto t'a enlacé d'une façon qui ne laisse aucun doute sur la nature de votre relation. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i expliquer, à part que vous ressortez ensemble.

- Tu as tout faux.

- Hn ?

- En réalité… J'ai été obligé de me fiancer à une personne que je ne connais pas, une histoire longue et compliquée à raconter, et quand j'ai raconté ça à Naruto hier, il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me consoler. Si tu le connais un minimum, tu sais à quel point il est tactile, n'est-ce pas ?

Blanc. Mais alors là, _très _gros blanc. Sasuke fixa Gaara pendant une dizaine de secondes, la bouche entrouverte, avant de réussir à émettre un faible « Hein ? ».

- C'est de ma faute, quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, j'aurais du le repousser mais c'était, en quelque sorte, ma manière de lui dire adieu. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en suis voulu quand il est revenu après t'avoir poursuivi. L'expression qu'il avait… Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait un jour à une personne au point d'en avoir le cœur brisé à ce point.

Cette dernière phrase sortit enfin Sasuke de l'état de choc intense dans lequel il était plongé.

- Naruto ne tient pas à moi ! Il voulait juste… coucher avec moi.

- Je connais Naruto mieux que lui-même, et je peux t'assurer qu'il tient à toi. Il a eu un passé difficile, il n'a jamais pu trouver un véritable foyer, alors s'il te plait, ne rejette pas son affection sur un simple malentendu. Je déteste le voir souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il n'a jamais trouvé un véritable foyer » ?

- C'est l'histoire de Naruto, je ne me permettrais pas de la raconter à quelqu'un, même toi, sans son autorisation. Si tu veux savoir, demande-le-lui.

- Très bien. Alors…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais… m'expliquer pourquoi lui et toi vous avez rompu ?

- C'est lié à son passé. Encore une fois, sans son consentement, je ne peux rien te dire excepté qu'entre nous deux, ce ne sera jamais possible s'il tient à rester en vie.

- ...

Ils s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, sans remarquer Bob qui, ses deux cafés à la main, restait debout à quelques mètres d'eux depuis plusieurs minutes, craignant trop le courroux de Gaara pour oser les interrompre. Finalement, Sasuke plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit son téléphone sous le regard interrogateur de Gaara.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'appelle Naruto. Et ce crétin a intérêt à se réveiller rapidement, parce que je ne compte pas passer la journée à attendre qu'il ramène son cul ici !

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit au début, je ne suis pas hyper contente de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis des siècles à l'écrire alors qu'en me relisant je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne se passait quasi rien xD Mais bon, faute d'inspiration, je le poste quand même en me disant que c'est mieux que rien.

Et je voulais aussi préciser que Gaara est mon perso préféré de tout Naruto, c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait une description aussi longue. Je l'ai fait un peu OOC par moment mais bon... *THE excuse* xD

Vous pouvez quand même laisser une review par contre... O:)

Et maintenant, je passe en mode promotion de ma fic :

Hum! Hum! _Dans le prochain chapitre, le passé de Naruto révélé! Pourquoi la vie de Naruto aurait-elle été menacée s'il avait continué à sortir avec Gaara? Sasuke pardonnera-t-il à Naruto? Pourront-ils enfin sortir ensemble?_

Je sais que c'est pourri, alors pas besoin de me vexer encore plus en me le disant xD

On se revoit (façon de parler) au prochain chapitre! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Yo tout le monde! comme d'habitude, je suis désolée pour mon énorme (mais vraiment énorme xD) retard, j'étais en manque d'inspiration totale ^^'

Mais bon, j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à finir ce chapitre, et pour me faire pardonner, je l'ai fait un peu (beaucoup ^^) plus long que les autres.

Je suis pardonnée? :3 *vois une armée de lecteurs furieux s'approcher avec des fourches*

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je continuerai sûrement à avoir du retard, et que je continuerai à être désolée mais je changerai pas xD

Bonne lecture et... reviews? :333

PS: j'ai pas relu ce chap, alors y'aura sûrement des fautes... Encore une chose pour laquelle je m'excuse xD

* * *

Un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la porte du café où Sasuke et Gaara s'étaient installés, s'ouvrit à volée sur un ouragan blond. Une bouffée d'air glacé envahit la pièce en même temps que lui, au grand mécontentement des personnes présentes. Les quelques clients attablés autour d'un verre tournèrent la tête vers l'énergumène, qui ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard, les yeux rivés sur l'objet, ou plutôt les deux objets de son désir.

- Oï, Naruto, referme la porte avant qu'on meure tous congelés et viens t'assoir, l'interpella Gaara avec un sourire amusé, similaire à celui qu'arborait Sasuke.

Sidéré par la vision des deux jeunes hommes sirotant tranquillement un café, il s'exécuta par réflexe et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise à côté de l'Uchiwa. Il observa tour à tour Sasuke et Gaara, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là, assis ensemble comme deux amis de longue date alors qu'hier à peine ils ne se connaissaient pas. L'air amical du brun, bien différent de son attitude étrangère de la veille, ne faisait rien pour atténuer sa confusion. Finalement, il finit par souffler :

- Y'en aurait pas un de vous deux qui accepterait de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Sasuke voulait que je lui raconte ton histoire. Evidemment, sans ton consentement, j'ai refusé.

- Et donc te voilà, conclut l'Uchiwa.

Il fallu plusieurs secondes à Naruto pour saisir la portée de la phrase. Quand son cerveau, encore mal réveillé, eut enfin tilté, il se tourna avec un large sourire vers son amant.

- Ca veut dire que tu m'as pardonné, Sas'ke ?

Ce dernier passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux corbeau et grimaça :

- Gaara m'a résumé l'histoire. Si c'est vrai, (apercevant la lueur dangereuse qui s'allumait dans les yeux de ce dernier, il s'empressa de rajouter) ce dont je ne doute pas, il n'y a rien à pardonner. C'est moi qui aie mal interprété ce que j'ai vu. C'est même moi qui devrait m'ex…excuser.

Avouer qu'il s'était trompé coutait beaucoup au brun et à sa fierté surdimensionnée, mais il fit malgré tout l'effort de l'avouer. Naruto, quant à lui, semblant déjà avoir oublié la dispute qu'ils avaient eue, se saisit de l'opportunité pour le mettre un peu plus dans l'embarras. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage, qui, d'après Sasuke, ne présageait rien de bon.

- Bah excuse-toi alors, proposa-t-il en s'installant confortablement au fond de sa chaise.

- Hn ?

- « Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi borné et d'avoir refusé d'écouter tes explications, Naruto-sama ». C'est pas compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'espères quand même pas que je dise ça ?

- C'est toi qui as parlé le premier de t'excuser. Alors maintenant, assume.

- Hors de question.

Le brun adopta une mine renfrognée et croisa résolument les bras. Certes, il avait commis une erreur de jugement, mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Naruto se comportait de façon si ambigüe avec les autres ! Il était inenvisageable pour lui de s'excuser auprès de l'exaspérant blond.

Celui-ci soutint son regard assassin durant une dizaine de secondes, sans broncher. Gaara, qui avait décidé de se faire discret pour un moment, les observait tour à tour en silence, amusé par la dispute qui opposait les deux amants.

Et soudain, sans prévenir, Naruto éclata de rire.

- C'est bon Sas'ke, je rigolais !

L'Uchiwa haussa un sourcil et répliqua froidement :

- La prochaine fois que tu fais une blague, préviens-moi, que je sache à quel moment je suis censé rire…

- Pfff, t'es pas marrant.

- Parce que toi tu crois que tu l'es ?

Une moue boudeuse soulignée par un regard accusateur fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut, et il ne put s'empêcher de comparer Naruto à un gamin à qui on aurait confisqué son jouet préféré. Dans quel milieu avait-il grandi pour continuer à se comporter de façon si infantile à son âge ?

Cette dernière interrogation rappela à Sasuke la raison de leur venue à tous les trois ici.

- Bon Naruto, tu me racontes tout ou tu continues à râler ?

- Je râle pas !

- Alors raconte.

Et Naruto raconta, ses yeux rivés sur un point invisible dans l'air, comme s'il revivait chaque scène qu'il décrivait.

- Jusqu'à mes huit ans, j'ai vécu à Konoha, dans un quartier à l'autre bout de la ville. Mes parents m'aimaient, me protégeaient, et moi, j'étais heureux. Cette partie-là de mon enfance ne contient rien d'intéressant à raconter, donc je vais commencer mon récit à l'anniversaire de mes huit ans, le jour précédent celui où toute ma vie a basculée.

_Flash-back, 10 octobre, 9 ans auparavant :_

_- Naruto, dépêche-toi mon trésor ! _

_- J'arrive M'man ! _

_ Une petite tête couronnée d'or apparut à la porte de l'appartement et se rua en riant vers la voiture garée devant, sous les regards bienveillants d'une jeune femme à la chevelure rouge et d'un homme dont l'enfant avait visiblement hérité de la crinière blonde ébouriffée._

_ Ces deux derniers eurent tout juste le temps de s'installer dans la voiture que le petit leur sautait déjà dessus._

_- Alors ? Où on va ?_

_- Naruto, ta mère te l'a répété une centaine de fois._

_- Oui mais j'ai oublié…_

_ L'expression suppliante qu'il afficha tira un sourire amusé à ses parents._

_- On va chercher ton cadeau d'anniversaire mon cœur._

_- Vrai ? Je pourrai choisir tout ce que je veux ?_

_- Ce qui te plaira, oui, sourit la jeune femme._

_- J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas dévaliser toutes les boutiques de ramen de la ville, soupira discrètement l'homme. _

_ Sa compagne lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer._

_- C'est super ! s'écria Naruto, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. On arrive dans combien de temps ?_

_ La question, lancée avec impatience, fit soupirer le père. Soupir qui se transforma en grimace de douleur quand le coude de la femme s'enfonça dans ses côtes. Celle-ci lui lança un regard digne des plus dangereux criminels, avant de répondre avec douceur :_

_- On vient à peine de démarrer mon cœur. _

_- Oui mais on va où ?_

_- Au centre-ville de Konoha._

_- Et c'est loin ?_

_- Environ un quart d'heure._

_- C'est trop looooooong !_

_ La femme rit de l'expression désespérée du petit._

_- Mais non, ça va vite passer. Alors, par quoi tu voudras commencer quand on y sera ?_

_ Comme les parents s'en doutaient, Naruto s'écria sans hésiter :_

_- Je veux aller manger des ramens !_

_ Le reste du trajet se déroula de la même façon. Le gamin décrivit avec application tout ce qu'il comptait acheter, sa mère interrompant régulièrement sa liste par une question amusée, tandis que le père poussait régulièrement un soupir désespéré à l'idée de son porte-feuille qui allait en prendre un sérieux coup._

_ Après avoir trouvé une place de parking libre, la famille prit la direction des quartiers commerciaux de la ville, le tout sous le commandement d'une tornade blonde qui salivait déjà à l'idée du nombre de ramens qu'elle pourrait ingurgiter. _

_ Les rues, déjà noyées sous un flot ininterrompu de passants, étaient ceintes de centaines de boutiques, restaurants et commerces en tout genre qu'ignorait royalement Naruto, dont l'esprit était totalement centré sur un mot : ramens. Ses parents, ayant abandonné l'idée de le raisonner, se contentaient de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin le magasin de son choix. Ce dernier, spécialisé dans la vente de ramens faits maison _(sans blague…)_ était tenu par un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années affichant un large sourire amical. Sourire amical qui s'était finalement transformé en ébahissement le plus total devant la vingtaine de bols de ramens que Naruto avait englouti. _

_- Ouaaaaah ! C'était trop bon ! Merci pour le repas, M'dame ! s'exclama celui-ci avec un sourire étincelant._

_ Puis, rempli d'une énergie nouvelle, il sortit en courant hors du restaurant. Le père avec une expression dramatique, gémit :_

_- Et on se demande qui va payer pour tout ça…_

_- C'est toi, évidement, chéri, souffla sa compagne aux cheveux rouges en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_ Elle sortit à la suite de son fils en gloussant, sans attendre de réponse. Le père paya le repas et rejoignit sa famille afin de continuer la visite de la ville._

_ Soudain, alors qu'il bondissait de vitrines en vitrines, Naruto se stoppa net devant une de celles-ci_

_- Naru ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_

_ Le petit ne répondit pas, le nez collé contre le verre. Sa bouche entrouverte, il paraissait hypnotisé par l'objet sur lequel il avait les yeux rivés. Ses parents, surpris, se lancèrent un regard et, d'un commun accord, se penchèrent par-dessus Naruto. L'objet de sa fascination était un collier en argent. Au bout de la chaine fine se balançait un petit renard sculpté dans les moindres détails. Neufs queues se déployaient autour de sa tête et ses yeux rougeoyant paraissaient être constitués de deux rubis étincelants. _

_- Naruto ? Ce collier te plait ?_

_- Hn…_

_ Le blond, le visage toujours plaqué contre la vitrine, émit un vague grognement._

_- Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, tu peux l'avoir comme cadeau d'anniversaire._

_ Cette dernière phrase, prononcée d'une voix amusée par son père, eut le mérite de faire sortir Naruto de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Un sourire plein d'espoir sur les lèvres, il se jeta dans les bras de son père._

_- Sérieux ? Je peux vraiment ?_

_- Bien sur, mais qu'est-ce que ce collier-là a en particulier ?_

_ Le petit afficha une mine songeuse plusieurs secondes, cherchant visiblement les mots justes pour décrire le sentiment qui l'avait saisi à la vue du collier. Mais son petit cerveau en manque d'inspiration, il finit par hausser les épaules et déclara avec son éternel sourire :_

_- J'en sais rien, j'le trouve juste amusant !_

_ Sa mère éclata de rire et, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Naruto, lança à l'intention de son compagnon :_

_- Ton fils est vraiment un cas, Minato !_

_- C'est aussi ton fils, je te signale, Kushina !_

_- Hé ! Je suis là, au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué ! s'exclama l'intéressé en grimaçant._

_- Comme si on pouvait t'oublier, avec tout le boucan que tu fais…_

_ Naruto se contenta de tirer la langue à son père, avant de pénétrer dans la boutique, son attention entièrement accaparée par les centaines de bijoux étincelants exposés derrière les vitrines. _

_ La vendeur, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, les accueillit avec un grand sourire et leur demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux. Lorsque Minato lui eut désigné le collier-renard qui avait plu à Naruto, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et elle s'exclama :_

_- Vous avez l'œil pour repérer les objets de valeur, Monsieur ! Ce collier fait partie d'une série de neufs, chacun représentant un animal différent, et tous étant des créations uniques. On dit que celui ou celle qui en possède un bénéficiera d'une chance incroyable tout au long de sa vie, du moins tant qu'il ou elle portera le collier. Il s'agit d'un bijou d'une qualité exceptionnelle ! _

_ A quelques mètres de là, Naruto, inconscient de l'échange qui se déroulait entre ses parents et la vendeuse, admirait une collection de montres hors de prix. Une main sur son épaule le fit brusquement sursauter._

_- P'pa ! râla-t-il en reconnaissant le nouveau-venu. Me fais pas peur come ça !_

_- Quel froussard, fit Minato, narquois. Je t'ai acheté le collier._

_ Sur ces mots, il s'accroupit et passa ledit objet autour du cou de l'enfant tout en lui racontant la légende qu'on lui attribuait. Kushina suivit l'échange de loin, son visage souligné par un sourire attendri._

_Fin du flash-back_

- Tes parents avaient vraiment l'air sympa, déclara Sasuke avec une compassion surprenante.

- Ouais, ils étaient super, je les adorais. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de répéter que j'avais hérité de son apparence, mais qu'au niveau de ma personnalité, j'étais le portrait crché de ma mère.

Une expression nostalgique apparut sur son visage. Peu habitué à le voir se départir de son éternel sourire, Sasuke pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, songeur, et se mit à le scruter avec attention. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Naruto pour se rendre compte de l'examen peu discret qu'il subissait. Il lança un regard curieux à l'Uchiwa, se demandant visiblement ce que son visage avait de si fascinant. Sasuke, une légère teinte rouge colorant ses joues, toussa faiblement afin de reprendre contenance et lança la première phrase qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Donc, c'est comme ça que tu as eu Kyuubi ?

Aussitôt, il regretta d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. C'était évident que c'était de cette manière que le blond avait acquis son collier ! Son intervention était aussi inutile que stupide !

Pourtant, sans remarquer l'Uchiwa frustré qui se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, Naruto répondit d'un air sérieux :

- Ouaip. C'est le dernier cadeau que mes parents m'ont fait, c'est pour ça que je me souviens de chaque détail de cette journée…

Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement, et le blond sembla replonger à nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Craignant de se ridiculiser à nouveau, Sasuke préféra ne pas intervenir, et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Enfin, c'était sans compter un certain garçon aux cheveux rouges qui avait décidé de se faire discret mais qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Oï Naruto, arrête de rêver et raconte-nous la suite, grogna Gaara. J'ai pas toute la journée, moi…

L'Uzumaki sursauta et battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Son regard glissa de Gaara qui soupirait avec consternation, à Sasuke qui avait repris son observation du visage de Naruto. Le blond, à la fois amusé et gêné, finit par esquisser une grimace désolée en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Pardon, pardon. Bon, je vais reprendre mon histoire à partir du lendemain de la journée où j'ai eu Kyuubi, ok ?

_Flash-back, 11 octobre, 9 ans auparavant :_

_ La première sensation qu'éprouva Naruto lorsqu'il se réveilla fut une caresse furtive sur sa joue, qui lui arracha un vague grognement de protestation. Afin de cesser tout contact avec la chose qui l'indisposait, il se retourna dans son lit, avec un soupir d'aise. Sa tranquillité fut malgré tout de courte durée, et il sentit bientôt une petite masse sauter sur son dos, le parcourir de long en large pour finalement passer de l'autre côté de son corps découvert. Les caresses intempestives sur son visage reprirent, accompagnées cette fois d'un ronronnement sourd, rappelant un peu le moteur d'une voiture. _

_ Naruto gémit faiblement, trop paresseux pour écarter le gêneur. Cependant, une langue râpeuse qui s'écrasa à plusieurs reprises sur son nez, eut raison des derniers vestiges de sa torpeur. Vaincu, le blond souleva ses paupières et fut aussitôt plongé dans deux immenses perles céruléennes qui reflétaient un air curieux. Ceux-ci étaient encadrés d'un manteau de fourrure à la blancheur immaculée, du moins si on ne comptait pas la touffe de poils noirs qui s'enroulait autour de son œil gauche, ainsi que celle qui se dressait sur son oreille droite. Une petite langue rose pâle émergea d'entre les canines pointues et reprit l'exploration du nez de Naruto qui, ébahi, observait la boule de poils ronronnante qui se frottait à lui. L'évidence finit malgré tout par s'imposer à son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil : la chose qui l'avait réveillé n'était autre qu'…_

_- Un chat ?_

_ Sa propre voix, résonnant de façon claire à travers la pièce, agit comme un signal qui finit de réveiller Naruto. Se redressant dans son lit, le petit blond se frotta les yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais le chaton ne disparut pas. Au contraire, il bondit sur ses genoux en émettant une série de ronrons plus insistants qu'auparavant. Naruto passa par reflexe une main dans la fourrure soyeuse, tout en cherchant la raison de la présence de l'animal dans sa chambre. Soudain, un large sourire s'étala sur sa frimousse, et il hurla littéralement, déclenchant un sursaut surpris au chaton._

_- M'MAN ! P'PAAA !_

_ Sans attendre que ses parents lui répondent, Naruto bondit de son lit, attrapa au vol le petit chat, et se rua hors de la chambre en continuant à s'époumoner. Il déboucha dans la cuisine familiale sur un dérapage magistral, sous le regard amusé de ses parents. Minato, hypocritement, lâcha :_

_- Il y a un problème, Naruto ?_

_ Sans tenir compte de la remarque, son fils lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, sans penser au pauvre chaton qui se retrouva collé à la large poitrine de l'adulte. Heureusement pour lui, Kushina, compatissante, s'en empara et le déposa par terre, tandis que Naruto se confondait en remerciements auprès de son père surpris par cette effusion d'affection. Après avoir remercié, tout aussi démonstrativement, sa mère, Naruto reprit le chaton dans ses bras et se mit à le caresser avec application._

_- Tu es mon chat à partir de maintenant. Je m'occuperais bien de toi mon gars, promis !_

_- Euh… Naruto, c'est une femelle, donc « mon gars » ne lui conviendra pas._

_- C'est vrai que tu devrais lui trouver un nom, proposa Kushina._

_ Naruto acquiesça en se mordant pensivement la lèvre. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur le chaton, une idée illumina soudain son esprit._

_- Yuki* ! s'écria-t-il. Il a la fourrure aussi blanche que la neige, alors il s'appellera Yuki ! _

_ Minato voulut faire remarquer que le chaton possédait plusieurs taches noires sur son pelage, mais un coup d'œil réprobateur de sa femme, qui avait deviné ses intentions, l'en dissuada. Elle ne voulait pas que le manque de tact de son mari gâche la joie de Naruto, extrêmement fier de sa trouvaille._

_- D'accord, trésor, ce sera Yuki alors, sourit-elle._

_ Comme pour approuver son nouveau nom, le chaton se frotta contre le torse du petit blond en ronronnant._

_ - On comptait l'emmener chez le vétérinaire quand tu te serais réveillé, pour la vacciner. Tu vas t'habiller Naru ?_

_- Ouais P'pa. _

_ L'enfant s'empressa de s'exécuter et, un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la voiture familiale, Yuki confortablement installée sur les genoux d'un Naruto aussi bavard qu'à son habitude._

_- M'man, Yuki va avoir mal quand on la vaccinera ?_

_- Mais non, mon chéri, et puis tu seras là pour la soutenir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ouais ! Tu pourras compter sur moi, Yuki ! déclara Naruto en se penchant sur le chaton._

_ Le collier-renard que son père lui avait acheté la veille s'échappa alors de son t-shirt et se balança plusieurs fois au-dessus de Yuki. L'instinct de l'animal lui fit tendre une patte curieuse vers le bijou, qui remua de plus belle. Naruto éclata de rire et, s'emparant de son collier, l'agita de gauche à droite en esquivant habilement les coups de pattes du chaton excité par ce jeu nouveau pour lui. Minato, au volant, aperçut dans le rétroviseur le manège de son fils. Désapprobateur, il le voulut le réprimander._

_- Naruto, arrête de te servir de Kyuubi comme d'un jouet pour chat. Je dois te rappeler la valeur que ce collier a ?_

_- Mais P'pa, protesta le blond, je fais rien de mal ! Kyuu est en argent, et Yuki ne saurait pas l'abîmer puisque je fais en sorte qu'elle ne l'attrape pas. Regarde !_

_ Pour illustrer ses propos, le blond recommença à jouer avec le chaton, malgré les remarques de plus en plus sèches de son père. Au moment où Kushina voulut intervenir, Minato, exaspéré, tourna la tête vers son fils, quittant pour quelques instants la route des yeux._

_- NARUTO ! Tu vas m'obéir oui ?!_

_ Surpris par l'éclat de voix de son père, le blond comprit qu'il était aller trop loin et leva la tête pour s'excuser. Mais alors qu'il se retrouvait face à face un Minato agacé, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose devant eux sur la route. Quelque chose ayant la forme d'une voiture roulant beaucoup plus vite que la limite autorisée. Quelque chose ayant la forme d'une voiture roulant sur la mauvaise bande et conduite par un conducteur qui, à en juger par ses joues écarlates, avait bu un verre de trop. Quelque chose ayant la forme d'une voiture qui allait inévitablement les percuter._

_ Le cri de Naruto résonna en même temps que celui de Kushina._

_- MINATO !_

_- PAPA !_

_ Celui-ci, étonné par l'air horrifié de sa femme et son fils, voulut demander ce qu'il se passait._

_ La question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser ne franchit jamais sa bouche._

_ Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde. La violence de la collision frontale des deux véhicules propulsa Naruto en avant, tandis qu'un énorme « BOUM » retentissait. Heureusement pour lui, sa ceinture de sécurité le retint de passer à travers le pare-brise. _

_ Ce ne fut pas le cas de Yuki. _

_ Le choc causé par la ceinture de sécurité fut tel qu'il coupa la respiration du blond. Et le fit accessoirement lâcher le petit chat qui brisa la vitre déjà bien fissurée. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, Naruto eut le temps d'apercevoir la fourrure blanche de l'animal se teinter d'un rouge vif dont la teinte inimitable ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa provenance. Le blond voulut crier le nom du chat, mais son hurlement resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand il vit ses parents._

_ Le temps sembla s'arrêter._

_ Minato était affalé sur le volant, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. De là où il était, Naruto ne distinguait que l'arrière de son crâne, d'où se déployait une tâche carmin qui s'agrandissait de secondes en secondes, coulait en filets plus fins le long de sa nuque, dévalait le dos qui aurait dû se soulever au rythme de sa respiration mais qui demeurait anormalement immobile, et finissait par disparaitre dans l'amas de câbles et de morceaux de métal dressés en tout sens qu'avait été peu de temps auparavant le plancher du véhicule. _

_ Kushina, quant à elle, était plaquée au siège, son visage aux traits fins déformés par la stupeur et l'incompréhension tourné vers Naruto. De sa bouche ouverte sur une plainte silencieuse, coulait l'écœurant liquide rouge présent partout dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Son visage n'était plus que plaies et coupures souillées de bouts de verre, cependant superficielles même si la large entaille sur son front était assez inquiétante. Cependant, le soulagement de Naruto, si on pouvait appeler cela du soulagement étant donné la situation, fut remplacé par une horreur sans nom lorsque son regard glissa vers la poitrine de sa mère, poitrine transpercée de part en part par un large morceau de métal dépassant des restes de ce qu'avait été le tableau de bord. Des gouttes écarlates se dispersaient un peu partout autour de la plaie béante._

_ Une fois encore, il n'eut pas le temps de crier._

_ La voiture, surprise par l'arrêt brutal du véhicule de Naruto et ses parents, les percuta de plein fouet par derrière, propulsant ainsi une fois encore l'enfant en avant. Sa ceinture de sécurité lui épargna une nouvelle fois de passer à travers le pare-brise mais il ne s'en sortit cependant pas sans dommage. Tiré en arrière par la lanière qui s'était bloquée, Naruto heurta si brutalement la vitre passagère de son côté que celle-ci explosa en dizaines de morceaux, de diverses tailles, dont la plupart s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le creux de sa joue droite. Un glapissement de douleur réussit à franchir sa bouche. Sa tête pulsait violement et il sentait un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de son front, de son nez, de ses lèvres. Lorsque le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche, il sentit des haut-le-cœur violents soulever sa poitrine, sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Des taches noires de plus en plus nombreuses dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il réussit malgré tout à distinguer le visage dévasté de Kushina qui, puisant dans ses dernières forces, murmura d'une voix rendue saccadée par sa respiration de plus en plus douloureuse :_

_- Na…ruto… Vis… et…n'ou…blie..ja…mais…que…nous…t'ai…mons…_

_ Les yeux de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde se fermèrent doucement, son doux visage encadré de ses cheveux rouges si particuliers, et Naruto, en cet instant, détesta la couleur singulière de ces cheveux, qui s'assortissaient parfaitement au reste du décor. Sur cette pensée, il sombra dans les ténèbres, enveloppé par l'odeur écœurante du sang partout autour de lui… _

_Fin flash-back_

Le silence régna plusieurs longues secondes après que la voix de Naruto se soit éteinte. Sasuke cherchait en vain les mots qui convenaient à la situation, mais rien de ce qui ne lui traversait l'esprit ne lui convenait. Il était horrifié par le récit de Naruto, qui avait assisté à la mort de ses parents alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Sasuke comprenait parfaitement ce qu'avait pu ressentir Naruto, ayant lui-même vécu une situation similaire. Une vie heureuse avec des parents aimants, une maison chaleureuse, et un petit chat qu'il venait de recevoir et qu'il imaginait déjà grandir tout ça balayé en une fraction de seconde, et ce à cause d'un connard inconscient porté sur l'alcool. Un frisson de haine à l'égard de cet inconnu parcourut le corps de Sasuke, tandis que le souvenir de quatre hommes encagoulés apparaissait dans son esprit. Les hurlements des sirènes de la police se mêlant à ses propres cris et enfin l'odeur du sang, partout. Le sang de ses _parents_. Avec rage, Sasuke balaya toutes ces images. Inutile de revenir sur le passé, il s'était déjà chargé des enfoirés qui avaient tué ses parents. Seul le présent importait. Et le présent, c'était Naruto. Naruto qui affichait à nouveau cette expression mélancolique que l'Uchiwa voulait effacer à tout prix.

- Naruto, je…

- C'est ma faute, tu sais.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ma faute si mes parents sont morts. C'est moi qui les ai tués, tout ça parce que je n'étais qu'un con borné ! Si j'avais obéi à mon père, il aurait pu éviter le gars qui nous a percutés !

Naruto avait presque hurlé les derniers mots, le visage ravagé par la culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il penser que c'était à cause de lui que l'accident avait eu lieu ? Sasuke répliqua d'une voix calme, malgré l'envie de secouer le blond comme un prunier pour le faire revenir à la raison.

- Naruto, ce n'est certainement pas ta faute. « Si tu avais obéi à ton père » ? Et si ce con qui vous a percuté n'avait pas autant bu, hein ? Ou si ton chat n'avait pas commencé à jouer avec le collier ? Ou encore si ton père avait décidé de prendre une autre route ? Il y a des tonnes de « si » que je pourrais te citer, des tonnes de « si » qui permettraient de rejeter la faute sur des tonnes de personnes différentes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est PAS de ta faute si vous avez eu un accident, alors au lieu de pourrir ta vie avec une culpabilité qui n'a aucune raison d'être, si tu te contentais de réaliser le dernier souhait de ta mère, qui t'a demandé de vivre hein ? Parce que je suis sûr que si tes parents pouvaient te voir maintenant, ils seraient vraiment tristes de constater que tu vis depuis neuf ans en pensant être le responsable de leur mort.

Sasuke se tût, essoufflé par le long discours qu'il venait de débiter. Il s'était emporté, et les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il prenne la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Il leva les yeux pour observer la réaction de ses deux compagnons. Gaara le contemplait d'un air intéressé, un sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres, tandis que Naruto, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, se demandait visiblement où était passé l'ombrageux Uchiwa qui ne jurait que par le sarcasme et l'ironie, et dont la moindre phrase plus longue que « Hn » semblait lui couter un effort surdimensionné.

- Ferme la bouche, tu risques de gober des mouches, se moqua l'Uchiwa narquois.

L'Uzumaki poussa un faux soupir de soulagement.

- Revoilà le Sas'ke que je connais. Me lâche plus jamais de trucs comme ça sans prévenir, j'ai failli frôler la crise cardiaque !

- Pourquoi tu t'arrange toujours pour gâcher les rares moments où j'essaie d'être gentil, hein ? grimaça l'Uchiwa, légèrement vexé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi aussi il faisait ça, intervint Gaara.

Sortant de son mutisme, le roux commença à raconter à Sasuke une anecdote dans laquelle Naruto, après avoir trébuché sur une bouche d'incendie, avait dévalé un trottoir en pente sur une dizaine de mètres.

- Quand je me suis penché vers lui, j'ai vu qu'il était couvert de bleus et de coupures. Du coup, je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien, ou s'il voulait que je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Et tu sais ce que ce crétin m'a répondu ?

- Gaara, implora le crétin en question, t'es pas obligé de lui raconter ça…

Sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Naruto, le roux enchaina.

- Il m'a fixé pendant une dizaine de secondes comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, puis il m'a littéralement explosé de rire à la figure en me suppliant de ne plus jamais refaire ça. A ce qu'il parait, je suis encore plus flippant quand j'essaie d'être sympa…

- Sérieusement ? souffla Sasuke. Comment tu as réagi ?

- Il s'est pris mon poing dans la gueule, puis je suis parti et il m'a couru après dans toute la ville en répétant qu'il était désolé.

- Naruto, tu es vraiment un crétin de première classe.

Le ton neutre qu'avait employé Sasuke arracha une grimace au blond, qui cherchait vainement un moyen de détourner la conversation sur un sujet moins embarrassant. L'Uchiwa, pris de pitié, finit par lui tendre la perche.

- N'empêche, tu peux m'expliquer comment quelqu'un d'aussi… impressionnant que Gaara a pu sortir avec un gars comme toi ?

- Tu sous-entends quoi là ? bougonna Naruto avec une moue boudeuse.

- Juste que tu es con, pourquoi ?

Préférant s'avouer vaincu plutôt que de déclencher une nouvelle dispute qui, avec l'aide des souvenirs de Gaara, aurait tôt fait de tourner en sa défaveur, le blond lâcha un « Laisse tomber » râleur et entreprit de narrer la suite de son histoire.

- Après que l'accident ait eut lieu, je suis resté dans le coma plus d'un mois, à l'hôpital. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis souvenu de ce qui c'était passé, j'ai piqué la plus grande crise d'hystérie que le monde ait jamais connu, et j'ai littéralement anéanti ma chambre d'hôpital. Il a fallu pas moins de trois infirmières pour m'arrêter, et ce alors que j'avais à peine huit ans. Je n'arrêtais pas de crier « Où sont mes parents ? » mais aucune ne me répondait, et toutes évitaient mon regard. J'ai fini par en arriver à la conclusion logique : ils étaient morts. Alors j'ai fondu en larmes et ils ont été obligé de m'assommer à coups de morphine pour me calmer. Le temps a passé, mais la douleur d'avoir perdu tout ce que je possédais, restait une plaie à vif dans mon cœur. Quand mes blessures ont entièrement disparues, j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital mais je me suis retrouvé confronté à un autre problème : je n'avais pas d'endroit où aller. Tous les membres de ma famille étaient décédés, et aucun des amis de mes parents ne se sentait prêt à adopter un gamin hyperactif doublé d'un orphelin en deuil. On m'a donc placé en famille d'accueil mais l'idée que l'on remplace mes parents par de parfaits inconnus me révoltait et j'ai commencé à me montrer violent, perturbé au point que tous ceux qui m'adoptaient finissaient par me traiter de « monstre » et me jetaient dehors. J'ai voyagé pendant plusieurs années de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, d'orphelinats en orphelinats, sans jamais trouver quelqu'un qui aurait pu comprendre la douleur infinie avec laquelle je vivais. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Jiraya.

_Flash-back, 3 ans auparavant :_

_L'adolescent, de son regard sans vie, observait depuis plus d'une heure la voie ferrée à quelques pas de lui. Il n'avait conscience de rien de ce qui l'entourait, seuls ces rails qu'il avait devant les yeux, attiraient son attention. Ces quelques morceaux de fer qui auraient pu mettre fin à toutes ses souffrances en une fraction de secondes, auraient pu le libérer, le rendre heureux. Heureux… Ce mot résonnait comme une caresse dans son esprit, accompagné d'images furtives qu'il n'avait pu se résigner à oublier. Des cookies aux effluves envoutantes sortant du four des cheveux rouges étincelants à la lumière du soleil un sourire fugace sur des lèvres douces un rire grave et des bras musclés enlaçant son corps frêle un baiser plein d'amour sur son front._

_ Le garçon se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, ses cheveux blonds comme le blé balayés par une douce brise d'été. Une larme unique apparut au coin d'un de ses yeux azurés, entama son chemin solitaire le long de sa joue, et finit par s'écraser sur le sol grisâtre et jonché de détritus. _

_ Parmi le flot de passants pressés, pas un ne remarquait la tristesse infinie de l'adolescent blond, les cris de détresse qu'il hurlait en silence et même la femme aux gigantesque talons rouges qui venait de le bousculer violemment ne marmonna qu'un vague « désolée » avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du train qui venait d'arriver, sans se soucier d'avantage des yeux rougis du garçon. _

_ Plongé dans ses pensées torturées, il ne remarqua pas la sirène stridente qui annonçait le départ imminent du train, ni l'homme en uniforme qui lui demandait poliment s'il y avait un souci. Son manque de réaction finit par décourager celui-ci, et haussant les épaules, l'homme s'éloigna en pestant contre « les gamins impolis de cette génération ». _

_ L'adolescent, sans se soucier de l'intervention intempestive qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée, réfléchit une dernière fois à l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Mourir. Froidement, volontairement. Mourir._

_ A cette idée, ni angoisse ni horreur n'envahirent son esprit. Juste un profond soulagement à l'idée que tout s'arrête bientôt._

_ « Le prochain » décida le garçon. Lorsque le prochain train arriverait en gare, il se jetterait dessous. Et il mourrait. C'était aussi simple que ça. La pensée que son corps mutilé et son sang étalé un peu partout dans la gare traumatiseraient bon nombre de passants effleura son esprit. Le conducteur de l'engin qui allait lui ôter la vie, devrait passer le reste de la sienne avec la mort d'un homme –d'un enfant- sur la conscience. Cet homme qu'il ne connaitrait jamais et qui allait devoir passer devant un tribunal à cause d'un acte dont il n'était pas responsable cet homme qui allait venir pleurer sur sa tombe en se demandant « Pourquoi moi ? » cet homme qui, peut-être, allait être considéré comme un monstre par sa femme qui finirait par le quitter, en emportant avec elle les enfants qu'ils avaient conçu amoureusement cet homme qui plongerait dans la boisson afin d'oublier l'existence minable qu'il vivait, et qui finirait peut-être par mettre lui aussi fin à ses jours afin de trouver, enfin, la délivrance qu'il recherchait._

_ Par son geste, le garçon allait détruire la vie d'un homme._

_ Il en était conscient et pourtant, il restait indifférent. Seule importait la libération qu'il allait enfin trouver. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il avait bien trop souffert, et bien trop souvent, pour s'en soucier._

_ Au loin, un ronflement sourd résonna, augmentant sensiblement de volume à chaque mètre que le train franchissait. « C'est le moment » déclara le garçon, et la phrase qu'il ne formula pas sonna comme une sentence de mort. C'était le cas, en quelque sorte._

_ Il jaugea la distance qui le séparait de la voie ferrée. Cinq pas devraient suffire._

_ Quatre. Les gens autour de lui continuaient leurs discussions futiles, sans prêter attention à lui._

_ Trois. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années pesta contre lui lorsqu'il lui écrasa le pied par mégarde. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser._

_ Deux. Un autre homme, dont la chevelure blanche cascadait en épis indomptables jusqu'au creux des reins, l'observait avec insistance, quelques pas derrière lui. L'adolescent ne le remarqua pas._

_ Un. Les grondements du train étaient beaucoup plus forts, à présent, et le garçon distinguait au loin la carrosserie étincelante de la machine qui s'approchait à vive allure. Elle serait là dans moins de trois secondes, il pouvait se jeter sur les rails maintenant, personne n'aurait le temps de venir le sauver. _

_ Zéro. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur la voie, se préparant mentalement au choc qui serait brutal, aux cris horrifiés et à la douleur qui allait envahir son corps._

_ Rien ne vint._

_ La seule chose qu'il sentait était cette poigne ferme qui le maintenait par le col de sa chemise, ainsi que le courant d'air violent qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux lorsque le train passa à quelques centimètres de son nez, dans un crissement strident de pneus._

_ Il ouvrit les yeux et, furieux, tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait empêché de sauter sous le train. L'homme qui l'avait observé à son insu, celui à la chevelure blanche, le tira délicatement en arrière._

_- Si tu veux monter dans un train, il est plus judicieux d'attendre qu'il soit arrivé en gare et ait ouvert ses portes avant de te jeter les yeux fermés sur la voie ferrée, plaisanta-t-il._

_ Son expression moqueuse et ses yeux rieurs contrastaient fortement avec la tragique situation qui avait manqué d'avoir lieu. Rempli de haine envers cet inconnu qui souriait alors qu'il venait presque de se suicider, l'adolescent siffla :_

_- Pourquoi vous m'avez arrêté ?_

_- Parce que je n'avais pas envie que mon nouveau costume soit souillé par ton sang, répondit l'homme avec un tel sérieux que l'adolescent douta de sa sincérité._

_- Parfait, répliqua-t-il tout de même, montez dans votre train, je me contenterais de me jeter sous le prochain qui arrivera._

_- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt aller boire un café avec moi ?_

_- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! cria le blond, sans se soucier des regards curieux qu'il s'attirait. Je veux me suicider, et vous, vous me proposez d'aller boire un café ?!_

_- Tu as raison, concéda l'homme. Ce serait peut-être mieux un thé, avec la chaleur qu'il fait._

_- Attendez, ça vous arrive d'être sérieux ?_

_- Non, pas souvent. Viens, c'est moi qui t'offre le thé._

_- Quoi ? Mais allez vous mettre votre thé la où je pense et laissez-moi crever en paix, bordel ! _

_- Pas envie. Et si tu es gentil, je t'offre aussi un repas. Voyons, tu aimes les ramens ?_

_- Ramens ?_

_ Sans le savoir, l'inconnu avait cité le seul mot capable de distraire l'adolescent de ses idées noires. La pensée d'un énorme bol de nouilles fumantes acheva de détruire ses dernières –et nombreuses- résistances. _

_- Je suppose que je peux reporter mon suicide à plus tard, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Après tout, les trains ne vont pas disparaitre en une ou deux heures._

_- Pas sûr, contra l'homme d'un air narquois, j'ai déjà entendu parler de trains qui disparaissaient mystérieusement pendant leur voyage, passagers compris. Mais bon, s'ils disparaissaient tous, il te resterait toujours les bus, les camions, les voitures et en dernier recours, les avions…_

_- Vous vous rendez compte que vous plaisantez au sujet de ma mort prochaine ?_

_- Parfaitement, tu préfères peut-être que j'éclate en sanglots à tes pieds en te suppliant de ne pas faire la plus grosse –et accessoirement la dernière- connerie de ta vie ?_

_ L'adolescent préféra ne pas répondre et se dirigea vers la sortie, les mains enfoncées dans son jeans, qu'il avait volontairement déchiré à coups de couteau. L'inconnu le rattrapa avec une remarquable agilité pour l'âge avancé que ses cheveux indiquaient._

_- Oï le vieux, vous avez quel âge ?_

_- Cinquante-quatre ans. Et si tu me traites de vieux encore une fois, tu pourras te le payer tout seul ton bol de ramens._

_- Sérieux ? Vous avez l'air vachement plus vi- jeune ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant le regard noir de l'homme. _

_ Celui-ci éclata de rire sans prévenir, et asséna une claque monumentale dans le dos de l'adolescent._

_- On va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! Moi, c'est Jiraya, se présenta-t-il en saisissant la main de son jeune compagnon._

_- Et moi, Naruto. C'est vous qui paierez tous les bols de ramens que je commanderai ?_

_- Ouais, à condition que tu m'expliques comment et pourquoi tu as failli sauter sous ce train._

_- Ca marche, papy !_

_Fin flash-back_

- Voilà comment j'ai fait la connaissance de celui que j'ai fini par considérer comme mon oncle, conclut Naruto.

Sasuke, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, réussit à balbutier :

- Tu… T'as failli te jeter sous un train ?! Toi, le Naruto toujours joyeux et souriant, tu as failli te suicider ?!

Le blond passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait failli commettre l'acte le plus stupide de son existence. Après tout, si Jiraya-sensei n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, il n'aurait jamais fait la connaissance de Gaara et Sasuke… Ses deux raisons de vivre…

- Oui, je sais, ça ne colle pas à ma personnalité. Mais Sas'ke, je n'ai pas toujours été le Naruto que tu connais. A cette époque-là, j'étais un adolescent violent, malheureux, qui préférait passer ses journées à se bagarrer dans la rue plutôt que d'aller à l'école. D'ailleurs, je ne restais jamais plus de deux mois dans le même lycée, et certains de mes profs n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de savoir à quoi je ressemblais… Mes fréquentations étaient assez… douteuses, et c'est uniquement grâce à Jiraya-sensei si je n'ai pas fini comme ces centaines de délinquants qui passent leur vie à faire des allers-retours entre la rue et la prison.

- Tu veux dire que cet homme…

- Mon oncle. Je le considère comme mon oncle.

- D'accord, d'accord. Donc ton oncle t'a adopté ?

- Oui, dès qu'il a su que j'étais orphelin et que je venais de me faire viré de ma famille d'accueil pour avoir tabassé un de leurs fils, un gamin arrogant, il a sauté sur l'occasion et m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'a fallu du temps et beaucoup de persuasion de sa part, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que la vie que je menais n'était pas une voie que j'étais obligé de suivre. J'avais le choix. Alors j'ai quitté la rue, ainsi que la bande peu fréquentable avec qui je passais mes journées, et j'ai recommencé les cours, en décidant cette fois de me tenir à carreau. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, et la vie que je menais me convenait, sincèrement. Tout allait bien, et j'étais heureux, jusqu'au jour où Jiraya-sensei a été tué…

_Flash-back, 2 ans auparavant :_

_Confortablement installés autour d'une chope de bière, Naruto et Jiraya avaient entrepris le concours de celui qui raconterait la blague la plus salace. Bien que son sensei soit largement en tête, Naruto refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Après tout, c'était quand même son anniversaire ! C'était d'ailleurs pour fêter cet événement que Jiraya avait décidé d'inviter son protégé au « _Renard rusé_ », un bar assez connu dans le centre-ville d'Otto, et ce malgré les réticences du blond pour qui « anniversaire » rimait avec « mort de son père et sa mère ». _

_ Finalement, grâce aux efforts fournis par son sensei, et avec l'aide d'une dizaine de chopes de bière, Naruto avait enfin réussi à se changer les idées._

_- Je veux une revanche ! cria-t-il. _

_- Si tu veux, accepta Jiraya avec un rictus cynique, mais tu ne me battras jamais au niveau blagues dégueulasses._

_- Alors je veux qu'on change de terrain de jeu !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_

_ Naruto se mordit pensivement la lèvre en observant une femme assez mignonne faire du rentre-dedans au barman, lui aussi plutôt bien foutu. _

_- Un concours de drague ! s'écria-t-il soudainement. Celui qui aura embrassé le plus de filles en une heure, et pour être sûrs qu'il n'y aura pas de triche, il faudra se prendre en photo en train de les embrasser._

_ Jiraya pencha sensuellement la tête sur le côté, et battit plusieurs fois des cils._

_- Pour cette sorte de jeu aussi, très cher disciple, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre de moi. Mais je relève le défi, si ça me permet de fermer ta grande gueule._

_- Hé ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? s'écria dramatiquement le blond._

_ Son sensei ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question, et se contenta de tapoter sa montre en lâchant nonchalamment :_

_- Plus que cinquante-neuf minutes, mon cher élève. Maintenant, observe et apprends. _

_ Naruto haussa un sourcil et émit un sifflement méprisant face à l'arrogance de son maitre. Celui-ci avait peut-être plus d'expérience, mais lui possédait d'autres atouts. Sa jeunesse, et sa beauté. Car oui, Naruto était beau. Sa grande taille et la musculature impressionnante qu'il avait développée dans la rue, les traits parfaitement définis de son visage, ainsi que l'aura menaçante qu'il avait acquis par la dureté de la vie qu'il avait menée tout cela le faisait paraitre plus vieux de quelques années que son âge, et lui donnait un côté ombrageux dont raffolaient les filles. Naruto en avait parfaitement conscience et ne se gênait pas por en profiter. _

_ Les mains dans les poches, il fouilla du regard le spacieux bar, à la recherche de sa première proie. Il finit par repérer une jeune fille, à qui il ne donnait pas plus de vingt ans, assise seule à une table. A pas de loup, il s'approcha d'elle et se glissa silencieusement à ses côtés sur la banquette._

_- Salut, souffla-t-il d'une voix de velours._

_ La fille, après avoir poussé un petit cri de stupeur, se retourna vivement vers le blond qui l'observait avec un sourire amusé. Les yeux de l'adolescente se remplirent encore d'avantage de surprise face au physique plus qu'avantageux de son interlocuteur. Les joues rouges, elle bafouilla :_

_- Euh… Bonjour… Vous m'avez fait peur… _

_- Je suis vraiment navré, s'excusa Naruto en s'armant du sourire le plus charmeur qu'il avait en réserve. C'est juste que vous paraissiez magnifique lorsque vous étiez dans la lune. Je n'ai pas voulu interrompre cet instant magique._

_- Pourtant, murmura la fille subjuguée, vous l'avez fait._

_- Uniquement parce que je n'ai pu résister d'avantage à votre envoutante beauté. Et je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste, puisqu'il m'a permis d'adresser la parole à une créature aussi charmante._

_ Tout en parlant, il approcha doucement son visage du sien, et glissa une main caressante dans la chevelure noire et brillante de la fille dont la peau virait maintenant au rouge écrevisse. Naruto se retint d'afficher un sourire victorieux. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes pour qu'il puisse passer à sa victime suivante. Il décida d'en finir rapidement._

_- Mademoiselle, pardonnez mon audace, mais je ne puis me retenir d'avantage. L'appel de vos lèvres est bien trop tentant…_

_ Et sans plus attendre, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Leurs bouches toujours scellées ensemble, il sortit son portable et murmura :_

_- Permettez que j'immortalise cet instant, afin de prouver à mes amis que j'ai eu la chance d'embrasser une femme aussi belle que vous._

_ Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit, qu'il prit comme une autorisation. Dès que son gsm eut capturé une photo, il s'éloigna en arborant une expression de regret profond._

_- Désolé, mademoiselle, mais je dois partir. Ce fut un plaisir._

_ Sans attendre de réponse, Naruto s'éloigna rapidement, laissant la jeune fille incrédule en plan. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres._

_- Et de une. On passe à la suivante._

_ Mais alors qu'il venait de repérer sa nouvelle proie, une main s'abattit sur son épaule._

_- J'ai déjà embrassé une fille, ricana Jiraya. T'en es où toi ?_

_- Pareil. _

_- Sérieux ? Mon élève est plus doué que je le croyais !_

_ Naruto s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique cinglante, lorsqu'un cri effrayé retentit au bout de la salle._

_- Laissez-moi tranquille !_

_ Le blond tourna la tête et vit alors une femme blonde se débattre vainement, tandis qu'un homme roux recouvert de piercings la maintenait contre un mur, un sourire cruel plaqué sur ses lèvres fines. Plusieurs hommes, eux aussi couverts de piercings, observaient la scène d'un air sadique, dissuadant du regard toute personne tentée d'intervenir. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour, et, impulsif, il se rua vers la bande, Jiraya sur ses talons._

_- Oï espèce de rouquin percé, la demoiselle t'a demandé de la lâcher !_

_ L'homme, menaçant, se tourna vers le blond, en faisant signe à ses compères de ne pas intervenir. Il jeta la fille qu'il tenait sur le sol, et s'avança souplement vers lui._

_- T'as un problème, le mioche ?_

_ Naruto ne se sentit nullement menacé, habitué à la bagarre. Les yeux rivés dans ceux du roux, il répliqua lentement, afin de s'assurer que les mots qu'il prononcerait n'allaient pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd._

_- C'est toi mon problème. Les gars comme toi, j'en ai vu des centaines, et tu ne serais pas le premier à qui je collerais une raclée. Alors soit tu prends le risque d'essayer de me battre, soit tu dégages d'ici vite fait. Compris ?_

_ L'homme le jaugea du regard, que l'on pouvait sentir bruler de haine, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d'afficher un rictus hautain._

_- Venez les gars, on bouge. Y'a pas le genre de fréquentation que j'aime, ici._

_ Il se dirigea vers l'entrée à grandes enjambées, suivi par sa bande qui émettait régulièrement des ricanements sonores. Le roux s'immobilisa soudain devant la porte._

_- Oï mon gars, sourit-il hypocritement, c'est quoi ton nom ?_

_ Malgré les conseils de prudence que lui soufflait Jiraya, le blond livra son nom sans trembler. L'homme en face de lui émit un rire sans joie._

_- Ok Naruto, laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose…_

_ Un éclat brillant, morceau de métal reflétant la lumière des projecteurs, attira l'attention de l'Uzumaki. Il avait passé bien trop d'années dans la rue pour ne pas reconnaitre un flingue quand il en voyait un. Surtout quand celui-ci était pointé droit sur son cœur._

_- Tu vois, poursuivit le roux sans tenir compte de la vague de panique que son numéro avait provoqué, quand quelqu'un me contrarie, j'ai l'habitude de le buter. Et tu sais quoi, Naruto ? Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. _

_ Tout s'enchaina ensuite à toute vitesse. Le coup de feu partit, bien audible malgré les hurlements terrorisés de la foule qui se ruait vers la sortie. Naruto, immobile, se contenta de suivre des yeux la balle qui se dirigeait vers sa poitrine. Il sourit devant l'ironie de la situation. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait tout donné pour mourir, et même en essayant, il n'avait pas réussi. Et maintenant qu'il voulait vivre, il allait mourir._

_ Son nom fut crié par une voix qu'il connaissait, son bras saisi par une main tout aussi familière, et la balle atteignit un cœur. Mais pas celui qu'avait ciblé son propriétaire…_

_- Sensei !_

_ La voix de Naruto résonna dans la salle, tandis que son oncle s'effondrait dans ses bras. De la plaie béante sur sa poitrine s'écoulait abondement un liquide poisseux que Naruto haït immédiatement. Des mauvais souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, qu'il chassa aussitôt. Jiraya agonisait dans ses bras, alors ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer ses parents !_

_- Sensei, oï ! Je vous interdis de me lâcher maintenant ! _

_- Naruto… (La voix de Jiraya s'éleva, faible, mais malgré tout présente) Naruto, je veux que tu m'écoutes._

_- Sensei, économisez vos forces. On va vous emmener à l'hôpital et vous pourrez me dire tout ce que vous voudrez une fois que vous-_

_- La ferme Naruto._

_- …_

_- Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Considère ça comme mes dernières volontés. _

_- Je… D'accord, souffla le blond, les larmes aux yeux._

_ Il avait abandonné l'idée de sauver son sensei. La blessure état bien trop grave pour qu'il survive, Jiraya lui-même s'était rendu à l'évidence de sa mort imminente. L'Uzumaki décida de suivre le dernier souhait de son oncle, et lui prêta son entière attention._

_- Le Naruto que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois, je ne veux pas qu'il revienne. Je veux que tu restes tel que tu es, que tu poursuives tes études et que jamais, jamais, tu ne retournes à tes anciennes habitudes de délinquant. _

_- Sensei…_

_- Et surtout, ne tente plus jamais de mettre fin à ta vie. Même quand tu auras l'impression d'avoir touché le fond, je veux que tu penses à moi, et que tu continue à positiver malgré les difficultés. Je veux te voir sourire, Naruto. Toujours._

_- …_

_- Deviens un bon garçon, Naruto. Fais-le pour moi._

_ Un sanglot secoua les épaules du blond lorsque les yeux de son sensei se fermèrent, que son corps de détendit imperceptiblement dans ses bras. _

_ Jiraya était mort, et Naruto se retrouvait seul. A nouveau._

_- Quel spectacle touchant !_

_ La voix mielleuse, accompagne de deux ou trois applaudissements ironiques, attisèrent la colère de Naruto, déjà difficilement contenue. Lentement, il se releva et s'approcha du roux qui avait froidement supprimé la seule personne qui comptait pour lui._

_- Enfoiré…_

_- Chut, de si gros mots venant d'un gamin si mignon, c'est choquant._

_- Je vais te buter…_

_- Désolé de te décevoir mon grand, mais tu n'inverserais pas nos rôles, là ?_

_ Naruto se figea net en entendant le claquement sec qui résonna contre son ventre, lorsque le roux débloqua la sécurité du pistolet pointé sur son estomac. Le roux approcha son visage de celui de l'Uzumaki, jusquà ce que leur nez puisse se toucher._

_- Je ne te louperai pas cette fois, gamin. Ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré, et accessoirement de t'avoir tué, mais je te fais mes adieux. Puisque je suis gentil, je vais te dire mon nom, avant de te buter. Je m'appelle P-_

_ PAN ! _

_ Du sang gicla à la figure de Naruto lorsqu'une balle traversa la tête du roux et alla se planter dans le béton, quelques mètres plus loin. _

_- Pain, termina paisiblement un garçon à qui la chevelure rouge vif donnait un air peu commode. Il voulait dire qu'il s'appelait Pain. Malheureusement pour lui, j'en avais assez de l'écouter parler._

_ Naruto fixa le nouveau venu quelques instants, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Le tueur venait-il de le sauver, ou comptait-il le flinguer lui aussi ? _

_- Alors tu t'appelles Naruto ?_

_- Ouais…_

_- Je suis Gaara. Maintenant, tu as deux options, Naruto. Ou bien tu restes ici, à pleurer ton oncle, et tu te débrouilles pour expliquer à la police comment tu t'es retrouvé recouvert de sang appartenant au sous-chef de _l'Akatsuki,_ un des plus puissants gangs de cette ville ou bien tu viens avec moi. Moi qui suis, petite précision, une des rares personnes de cette ville capable de te préserver des foudres du reste de l'_Akatsuki._ Alors, que choisis-tu ?_

_- Parce que c'est censé être un choix ?! s'exclama Naruto, dégouté. Tu me demandes de décider aux mains de quel mafieux sadique je vais me livrer !_

_ L'injustice de la situation lui avait fait un instant oublié le corps ensanglanté de son oncle qui gisait à ses pieds._

_- En gros, concéda Gaara. Mais permets-moi de préciser qu'avec moi au moins, tu ne finiras pas transpercé par une dizaine de balles, et abandonné dans une ruelle sale où ton corps serait dévoré par les chiens errants…_

_- Excellent argument, grimaça Naruto. Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi ?_

_- Aucune raison particulière, c'est juste que ton caractère m'amuse. _

_- Tu comptes te servir de moi comme d'un sujet d'étude ?_

_- Plutôt une façon de me divertir. Si tu préfères, tu peux considèrer ça comme ma bonne action de la journée…_

_ Une sirène de police retentit au loin, dissuadant le blond de discuter d'avantage. Il se tourna vers Gaara et indiqua la sortie d'un mouvement de tête._

_- Je te suis._

_ Le garçon aux cheveux sanguins acquiesça doucement, cependant, ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement lorsque son regard se posa sur la porte de l'établissement déserté._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là vous ?_

_ Sa question, posée d'une voix mi-perplexe mi-agacée, s'adressait aux six hommes de main de Pain, qui fixaient toujours, avec incrédulité, le cadavre encore chaud de leur chef. Lorsque Gaara fit mine de s'approcher d'eux, tous sursautèrent, le regard empli de terreur, en posant par réflexe la main sur leur ceinture, où était probablement dissimulée une arme à feu. _

_- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, déclara tranquillement Gaara. Si vous êtes encore là après, vous mourrez. C'est clair ?_

_ Tous hochèrent la tête, si vite que c'en aurait presque été comique. Cependant, la situation ne se prêtait guère à la rigolade, aussi se contentèrent-ils de détaler à toute allure dès que Gaara eut lâché un « Un… » nonchalant. Un rictus méprisant apparut sur son visage lisse, avant que le masque d'indifférence, qu'il semblait d'ailleurs rarement quitter, ne reprenne la place qui lui revenait de droit. Arrêtant le décompte ridicule, il s'éloigna en faisant signe à Naruto de le suivre._

_ Lorsque les policiers arrivèrent sur les lieux, quelques minutes plus tard, pas le moindre indice ne fut trouvé, et ce malgré tous les efforts qu'ils purent fournir._

_ Evidement, ils n'auraient pu savoir que Gaara n'était pas homme à laisser d'éventuelles traces de son passage derrière lui…_

_ Quelques rues plus loin, deux silhouettes s'éloignaient rapidement. Sur le visage de la première, on aurait pu distinguer des yeux rougis par les pleurs retenus. Sur le visage de la seconde silhouette, l'indifférence régnait en maitre même si, en regardant attentivement, on aurait pu reconnaitre un début de compassion enfoui au fond du regard de glace. Mais pour pouvoir remarquer ces détails, il aurait fallu être vraiment près de ces deux personnes hors l'aura menaçante qui s'en dégageait aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de s'approcher…_

_Fin flash-back_

- Et voilà comment j'ai rencontré Gaara !

Sasuke, estomaqué par la quantité phénoménale de violence qui avait peuplée la vie du blond, se demanda comment il pouvait se comporter de façon aussi exubérante, alors qu'il trainait un passé si macabre derrière lui. Lorsqu'il posa la question à Naruto, celui-ci sourit d'un air triste.

- C'est les dernières volontés de Jiraya-sensei, je ne pouvais quand même pas décider volontairement de les ignorer…

- Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour respecter une promesse, Naruto ?! s'exclama le brun incrédule.

Le blond lui lança un regard éloquent, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Une fois encore, ce fut Gaara qui se chargea de raconter la fin de l'histoire.

- Après ça, j'ai pris Naruto sous ma protection. Après tout, je suis le fils du mafieux le plus puissant du pays…

- Hn ?! s'étouffa bruyamment Sasuke.

- Tu as bien entendu, enchaina Naruto, mais Gaara n'est pas seulement respecté à cause de son père. Il est très populaire auprès de la pègre pour ses… euh… ses capacités à tirer tous les renseignements qu'il désire à la personne qu'on lui a ciblée…

- Je suis assez doué pour la torture quoi, simplifia le mafieux avec un sourire carnassier.

Il se délectait visiblement de l'effroi que sa révélation avait provoqué chez Sasuke. Naruto en revanche, s'empressa de positiver.

- Mais il fait uniquement ça parce que son père le lui ordonne ! Pas vrai Gaara ?

- Non, j'aime aussi entendre mes victimes crier…

- Tu vois Sas'ke ? Y'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter ! Gaara adore blaguer. Hein, Gaara ?

Le grognement méprisant que le garçon émit fut loin de rassurer Sasuke, et ce qui suivit encore moins.

- Naruto, pourquoi tu essaies toujours de me faire passer pour quelqu'un de sympa aux yeux de tout le monde ?

- Parce que je sais que t'as bon fond, même si tu essaies le contraire !

Sasuke manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer à ces mots. Naruto était-il vraiment naïf à ce point ? Comment un mafieux affirmé, doublé d'un assassin aux mains couvertes de sang prenant plaisir à tuer, pouvait-il avoir bon fond ? Pourtant, n'était-ce pas de l'affection qu'il distinguait dans le regard de Gaara quand celui-ci se posait sur Naruto ? « Impossible » se reprit Sasuke. Il décida malgré tout de ne pas contredire le blond sur le sujet « Gaara = gentil », afin d'éviter une nouvelle dispute. A la place, il demanda :

- Et donc, si vous vous entendiez si bien, pourquoi Naruto est-il parti d'Otto ?

- Mon père, lâcha sombrement Gaara.

Puisqu'il semblait peu disposé à en rajouter sur ce sujet, Naruto prit le relais.

- Gaara et moi sommes devenus de plus en plus proches au fil du temps, jusqu'à finalement sortir ensemble. Seulement, le père de Gaara ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. L'homosexualité, pour lui, rimait avec tapette. Quand il a appris pour nous deux, il est devenu fou de rage et m'a fait comprendre à sa façon qu'il n'appréciait pas notre relation, que j'avais perverti son fils chéri et l'avait transformé en mauviette.

- Il a tabassé Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus ramper et lui a juré qu'il le tuerait s'il n'avait pas quitté la ville dans trois jours, cracha Gaara.

Il était déjà effrayant à la base, mais l'expression de haine pure qui s'afficha sur son visage à l'évocation de son père aurait pu terroriser le pire criminel du monde. Un long frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de Sasuke lorsqu'il remarqua les poings serrés de Gaara, qui tentait difficilement de retenir sa colère. Naruto posa une main apaisante sur son épaule pour le calmer, et poursuivit son histoire.

- Bref, quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai pris la décision que je jugeais la plus sage : je me suis rendu chez Gaara et lui ai fait mes adieux en lui promettant qu'on finirait par se revoir. Bien que la deuxième partie de mon discours n'ait pas plu à son père, il a accepté de me laisser partir, et j'ai quitté Otto. En faisant jouer mes relations, en gros en menaçant Tsunade-sama de révéler à tout Konoha qu'elle couchait avec mon oncle Jiraya, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de m'inscrire au lycée de Konoha. Elle a contacté ton frère Itachi, qui est un de ses amis proches, afin qu'il accepte de m'héberger, ce qu'il a fait de bonne grâce. La suite de l'histoire, tu la connais…

Sasuke hocha la tête avec un des rares sourires qu'il réservait à Naruto. Gaara, se sentant de trop, finit par se lever.

- Bon, je vous laisse, les amoureux.

- Tu peux rester, hein…proposa sans grande conviction Naruto.

- Non merci. Je pourrais presque voir des gros cœurs roses voler au-dessus de vos têtes, c'en est écœurant. En plus, tu sais très bien que plus je passe du temps avec vous, plus il y a de chance pour que mon père l'apprenne. Et dans ce cas-là, je ne donne pas cher de vos peaux…

- Ok, à plus alors.

- Ouais, et n'oublie pas de faire ce que je t'ai expliqué au resto hier.

- T'inquiète, je m'en souviens parfaitement! s'écria Naruto.

- De quoi vous parlez là ?

Lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui avec un « Tu verras… » murmuré d'un air machiavélique, Sasuke sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il détestait quand Naruto avait des idées… Et encore plus quand ces mêmes-idées lui avaient été soufflées par un psychopate aux manières douteuses…

* * *

_* « Yuki » signifie « neige » en japonais_

* * *

Voilà voilà! Vous en pensez quoi de ce Naruto martyrisé? O:)


End file.
